TMM: Through The Fire
by Aria Snow
Summary: 5yrs. have passed for the gang but when an exiled prince is found all chaos breaks loose. Now racing against the clock Kishi and the gang must find the sacred medallions. All while trying not to get killed themselves.But wait, Kishi can't fight?
1. Character Brief

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! Yes, if you guys are wondering I am finally starting up the sequel to "Through My Eyes". This takes place 5 years after the events of that story. And you may find some of the Aura Mews that stayed with Cadell and Kishi on Cyncia may be betroved, dating, or already happily wed with a Cyniclon boy *giggle*! Anyways, yes you'll get to meet Kishi's lil' sibling who would be around 5 years old now. But there is a new enemy this time around and I may have some surprises in store for our dear KiCade *snicker* as they go on this adventure. I also plan to have this story be longer then the last one due to the plot of this. But, anyways here is the character brief and then on with the story! Oops, I forgot to mention! Sense it has been that long in the timeline Kishi, Zakuro, Mint, Nami, and Rose would have gone on to take on the tribe's traditions and as such would be speaking like them too but can still speak the way they wish to when they want to.

* * *

**Cyniclons**

** Empress Kishi Haven(Pheonix Kishi):** A tall, agile, and beautiful 20 year old albino Human/Cyniclian hybrid woman with hot pink eyes and waist length hair. The leader of the Cyniclon Tribe and Aura Mew Mews. Due to Deep Ember morphing her Mew Pendant into the White Fire Medallion she now bairs the DNA of a Fire Cat(a white cat with amber eyes and can burst any part of it's body into flames), one of Cyncia's unique creatures. A two sword fighter like her husband, Cadell and shares a strong mental link with him; she's Deep Ember's Snow Maiden.

** Emporer Cadell Haven(Pheonix Cadell):** A tall, agile 21 year old Casanova with shoulder length purple hair and intense orange eyes. Very protective of his wife, Kishi due to the past battle with Deep Blue and the Blood Assassin. A two sword fighter and barer of the Blue Fire Medallion thanks to Deep Ember; shares a very rare mental link called the "Phoenix Link" with his wife, Kishi.

** Zakuro Fujiwara:** A beautiful woman with waist length purple hair and violet eyes and Grey Wolf ears and tail. Brought back during the battle with Deep Blue thanks to Deep Ember and now bares the ability to turn full wolf at will. Mother to Mew Rose/Rose; Leader of the Ground Tracking Unit.

** Mint Aizawa:** A sassy woman with navy blue shoulder length hair and sapphire blue eyes and bares Blue Lorikeet wings and tail. Brought back during the battle with Deep Blue thanks to Deep Ember and now has the ability to turn into any bird of her choosing as well as fly. Mother of Mew Chocolate/Nami; Leader of the Sky Tracking Unit.

** Nami Aizawa/Mew Chocolate:** A sharp-tongued, mischievous, and tall 20 year old woman with onyx black chest length hair and emerald green eyes. Gets brown hair and eyes while in her Aura Mew state. Infused with the DNA of a Sea Otter.

** Rose Fujiwara/Mew Rose:** A man-slayer, lean 23 year old woman with waist length crimson hair and skyblue eyes. Gets rose red hair and indigo eyes when in her Aura Mew state. Infused with the DNA of a Red Wolf. Betroved to the warrior, Skylar.

** Jun Frost:** A pretty, young 18 year old Cyniclian female warrior with chest length blonde hair and hazel eyes; Cadell's apprentice.

** Skylar Tori: **A handsome young 23 year old Cynciclian male warrior with skyblue eyes and short dusty brown hair. Also a skilled healer and is betroved to Rose. Best friend of Cadell and Kishi.

* * *

**Earth Allies**

** Kisshu Hisoka**: A handsome, mischievous swordsman with shoulder length hair down up in two pigtails and gold-amber eyes. Husband to Mew Ichigo and fathher to Kishi and Hotaru. Cousin to Pai and Taruto.

** Ichigo Hisoka:** A pretty woman with chest length strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes; Leader of the original Mew Mews and infused with the Irimote Wild Cat. Wife of Kisshu and mother to Kishi and Hotaru.

** Hansuke Hisoka:** A fun loving strawberry blonde 5 year old Cyniclon/Human hybrid boy with gold-amber eyes; due to his mother he bares Irimote Wild Cat DNA as well. Son of Kisshu and Ichigo and younger brother to Kishi.

** Pai Shuuha:** A tall, calm man with dark eyes and dark violet hair in a single ponytail. Husband to Mew Lettuce and father to Mew Anna/Nutmeg and cousin to Kisshu.

** Lettuce Shuuha:** A calm, slender woman with knee length vivid green hair in a single braid and has indigo eyes and wears glasses; one of the original Mew Mews. Wife to Pai and mother to Mew Anna/Nutmeg. Infused with the DNA of a Finless Porpiose.

** Anna Shuuha/Mew Nutmeg:** A young, pretty 20 year old Cyniclon/Human hybrid woman with waist length brown hair and hazel eyes; one of the Aura Mew Mews. Infused with the DNA of a Brown Sportive Lemur. Daughter to Pai and Lettuce. Gets chestnut brown hair and brown eyes in her Aura Mew state.

** Taruto Springfields:** A cheeky young light brown haired man with amber eyes; Kisshu and Pai's younger cousin. Husband to Mew Pudding and father to Hana & Mew Aura/Rosemary.

** Pudding Springfields:** A cheeky young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and dark brown eyes; member of the original Mew Mews. Mother to Hana and Mew Aura/Rosemary. Infused with the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamerian Monkey.

** Hana Springfields:** A cute blonde 6 year old Cyniclon/Human hybrid girl with amber eyes; best friend to Hansuke. Daughter to Pudding and Taruto and younger sister to Mew Aura/Rosemary. Has her mother's Mew DNA.

** Aura Springfields/Mew Rosemary: **A hyperactive 15 year old girl with aqua colored shoulder length hair and skyblue eyes; gets black hair and azure blue eyes when in her Aura Mew state. Infused with the DNA of the Darwin's Fox and older adoptive daughter of Taruto and Pudding.

* * *

**The Soarians(Enemy; think along the lines of those **

**bird people from LOZ: Wind Waker...just no beak)**

** King Griffin:** A muscular man with dark brown and black streaked hair and brown eyes.

** General Steele:** A young 18 year old tall, muscular man with green eyes and blonde streaked red hair.

* * *

**Dieties & Other Outsiders**

** Deep Ember:** The Cyniclon's true deity with fire-kissed waist length hair and fiery-amber eyes and has elfin ears. Looks no older then around 19-20 years old. Foretold the coming of Kishi, the love between Cadell and Kishi, and the eternal demise of Deep Blue.

**Drake Hikari:** A young 20 year old Soarian with white wings, waist length blonde hair with black streaks(done up in a ponytail), and night blue eyes; Exiled true heir to the Soaria Clan's throne. Befriends Kishi and Cadell and gets their aid to help him take back his planet, Soarilia.

{Note: Other characters will appear later on. These are just the ones you'll see/hear more of}


	2. Chapter 1: I Don't Trust Him!

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody, sorry again for the wait but my internet and such had been cut for awhile. But, that's ok sense it gave me extra time to write my FanFics and give you more chapters...plus the sequel to "Through My Eyes". Those of you who are reading this and haven't read the first one PLEASE DO SO otherwise it'll be too confusing. Anyways, you'll find a lot has changed for Cadell and Kishi and the others(well, it's been 5 years for them so, DUH). But anyways, stay on the alert because I may ask for hand here in helping me figure out some things if I need it like last time. It'll be just like before, having different POV but it's vary much just Kishi's POV. Also sorry if I miss stuff on proof reading here XP. So, without further a due here is chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I Don't Trust Him!**

~.~.~.~

The planet Cyncia.

This planet was once a desolate, unforgiving land plagued by cruel storms not fit for any living thing but that is all in the past. Now it is a blooming paradise full with all sorts of wild life and plant life. Heck, the water is so pure you could drink from the streams, rivers, and lakes as well as see every single pebble in it's beds. This is the home to the Cyniclon Tribe. A tribe of people with fair skin, elfin ears, and slitted pupils and these very people took pride in making sure their planet stayed healthy and clean. But this fall day was special day for the tribe. For laughter and music filled the crisp, cool autumn air as a celebration took place at a small palace made of white stone. Over in the dance hall Cyniclons both young and old could be seen enjoying themselves while watching the stars outside were two Cyniclians-one girl and one boy-dressed in regal attire.

The woman was a beautiful albino human/Cyniclian hybrid with hot pink eyes with slits for pupils. Her snow-kissed hair was of waist length and bared traces of mild natural curls and framing each side of her face two dark brerrets held her side bangs in check. She wore a long red gown that easily showed her tall, agile figure of somebody that fought using swords. The sleeves came only to frame her arms just a bit below her shoulders and were a darker red in color. One her hands she wore dark red gloves that came up only to go a little bit past her wrists and on her ears she wore simple ruby orb earrings. She had on red Greek styled sandals and around her neck was a silver medallion and the patterns where of a rising phoenix encircling a small opal with it's wings as it held it between two sets of taloned feet. But the last noticable thing was she wore a gold ring around her head with three gold tears; the middle tear hanging from a round yellow topaz. But also the scar from a sword could be seen on her right arm and a longer one that went from her shoulder but the rest being covered by the dress. In her hands she held a spiraled wine glass filled with berry punch and on her ring finger a simple Cyniclon style wedding ring could be seen.

She was no older then 20 years old.

Beside her, leaning against the railing was a young Cyniclian man no older then 21 years old. He had purple shoulder length hair that was down up into a single pigtail that was held in a blood red spiral at the back of his head. He had intense orange eyes that looked like they had been touched by the sun themselves. He had a tall, agile built with refined muscles of a swordsman. He wore black pants, a blue tunic, black Cyniclon style shoes, and a red knight styled cape with a round gold buckle. But hidden under the cape was a gold version of the albino's medallion and a bloodstone pendant. On his ears he wore two loop earrings, one blue and one teal while on his ring finger he wore an identical ring to that of the woman beside him. His lower arms and legs were wrapped up in green bandages, stopping at the wrists and ankles. But like the woman he wore a similar styled crown but it bared no gold tears...not even a gemstone.

_** My name is Haven Anna Kishi.**_

_** I am the wife of Haven Mael Cadell.**_

_** I am the leader of the Cyniclons as well as the Aura Mew Mews.**_

_** It has been 5 years now sense we defeated and destroyed Deep Blue for good.**_

_** Everybody has changed so much, even Cadell and I have changed in appearances!**_

_** But tonight is the yearly Maiden Festival that is held in my honor every year sense Cadell and I had wed years ago.**_

_** But I can't help but wonder, what new things will be in store for us this time around?**_

_** I guess I'll just have to wait and see...**_

I give a giggle as I feel somebody's tickling my face that early morning and I slowly open my eyes sleepily to see Cadell was up to his old playful antics again. Waking me up this time by tickling my neck. Cadell was smirking that fox-like smirk of his as passion and mischief danced in those intense orange eyes of his. He currently is wearing his plain old blue pajamas he favors but around his neck was his Phoenix Medallion. He never did take it off not even when we went and spent all our time alone...he wore it all the time like I do mine. While our medallions both bore our tribe's symbol-a phoenix protecting an orb-mine was gold and had a white phoenix with an opal gemstone. But Cadell's was silver with a blue phoenix guarding a bloodstone and at the twin ribbon-like tails was the kenji for "fox". I can also see his wedding ring on his ring finger was there, as always and like other days he was having a bad case of bed head.

"Morning Neko-chan~!"chuckled Cadell playfully.

With a giggle of my own I tackled Cadell and much to our misfortune we both land on the black marbled floor of our huge room with a solid thud as I pinned Cadell. We both winced but only for a second before I eagerly and greedily kissed my husband and he just as eagerily and lustfully returns it. I've been stuck in bed for a solid week due to catching a cause of a nasty cold. That's the down side to being an albino...I-I tend to be more vunerable to things.

Not that I care sense that is old news now.

"Morning Cade! Nya~!"I say playfully.

We both smile as we get to our feet and went to get ready in each of our own seperate washrooms. After waking ourselves up completely from our showers Cadell and I both grabbed the clothes we wanted to wear for the day. I picked out a green kumino that I had gotten as a gift from my parents back over on Earth and on it was a snow white pattern of a phoenix. Once I have that on I open my jewery box and pulled out the little jade orb earrings that hanged by a chain of tiny silver orbs and connected to a tear shaped opal. I then finish off by putting on my very Greek like brown sandals, making a single ring of a braid to end in a pigtail for my snow-kissed waist length hair, and putting on the gold ring with the three gold tears with the middle one attached to a yellow topaz orb.

I then went out of my walk-in closet and grabbed my twin katanas, Hyōsetsu-which were identical and the blades made from Cyncia Aozora Crystal which happens to be what's used for swords here-and fastened them around my waist just as Cadell comes out. I turn around with a smile on my face as I see he is wearing his favorite blue t-shirt and black pants along with his casual brown cloak and brown booats. His hair over the years had become longer so he now kept to having his hair in a single pigtail on the back of his head, held in place by one of his blood red spiral hairbands. His amulet was tucked safely away under his shirt and just like all those times before his lower parts of his arms and legs are wrapped up in his green bandages. And like me he as a similar styled crown...minus the tiny ordiments of course. His ears also have two loops on each ear and are of the same colorings as what he used to wear-navy and sea green.

"Do we really have to meet with this buzzard freak, Cadell?"I asked witha pout, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"As much as I _hate_ it we have to. I've never met the Soarian king before Neko-chan, nor do I care about what they think."sighed Cadell as he fastened his Kitsune Swords to his waist.

"I still don't like it..."I sighed as Cadell and I leave our chambers side by side.

"I know Neko-chan, I know. We just gotta grin and bare it."

* * *

The Cyncia's thrown room was something unique to be sure; it was not what you would expect really of such an area of a palace. The walls were white as ivory and running side by side each stained glass Gothic styled window were statues of the phoenix perched on an orb and each orb had a kenji symbol for ice or light. You would think a rug would be placed in the middle of the floor, Cyncia doesn't work this way. So instead is a huge, round pound full of Shirauo-koi like fish with body as sparkly as ice and just as cold to the touch. Over at the end of the room where the throwns would be was instead a translucent red curtian and inside where a bunch of pillows and this huge red swing chairs shaped like half an orb. And inside them where a fair amount of pillows and/or cushions as well.

Cadell and I currently lazying around here, hidden some what by the curtians and flanking each side were our personal guards: Zakuro and Nami. Even they had changed in appearances over the years too. Zakuro is pretty much the same minus the fact she is permantly stuck with her wolf ears and tail but right now she's in her wolf form so I don't know what's she's wearing today. Zakuro discovered the ability to switch between human and canine while Cadell and I spent ou time on South Wind Isle-that island is very much a lot like some tropical islands back on Earth. Anyways Zakuro right now has greyish brown fur and sapphire eyes and by the black collar around her neck I'll guess she's wearing a choker today. Nami really hit growth spirt; I'll tell you that much! She is as tall as her mother, Mint now and has shoulder length black hair now along with that swimmer's figure. She's currently wearing a tie-die t-shirt and jeans and her Cyncian styled sandals.

"How much longer? do those buzzards tend to keep Cadell and I waiting all day here?"I hissed as my fire cat tail and ears pop out.

You see, the phoenix medallion had a side effect to my Red Data DNA; it changed me from Caracal to a Cyncia Fire Cat in my Aura Mew DNA. A fire cat is very unique and rare. It has a fluffy, white body wth blue flame like tabby markings and sunset-kissed eyes and it's no bigger then a house cat. They are rather cute critters but man, they sure are fire proof!

"I'm not enjoying it anymore then you are here Kishi. I'd rather be sparing with my apprentice right now."sighed Cadell as he boredly played with my snow-kissed hair.

Currently I'm lying on my stomach here on the pillows while my orange-eyed, purple haired husband moves to sit in the chair closest to me. Eagerly I move closer out of habit and tucked my legs under me. That was when I heard something, causing small elfin ears to twitch now that my feline features have retreated. "Rose, what's going on?"I asked.

"Seems like the annoying birds are here."whispered Rose, causing me to tense.

I quickly move over to my own chair and crossed my legs, restting my hands on them much like my cousin, Taruto tends to do and patiently wait. Before long I hear the doors on the other side of the room open. And in walked two winged figures with bi-colored-their hair was one color while streaked with another-hair that was very short. I decide to stay quite and play my favorite card that caught many by surprise later: my _innocent girl_ card. Comes in handy to say the least.

"Greetings, thank you for having us come to your planet here today."said the muscular winged man with dark brown, black streaked hair.

"Hmph,so you're King Griffin Hikari we heard about."said Cadell, rather coldly in fact.

Oh boy, that sure isn't good...Cadell is almost always so playful and loved toying with things. Espacially his enemies' minds during battle. Now that I think about it he ddid this once before. He always turn cold and serious when he was nervous for my safety...that image he had when I had been dying after my first defeat at Deep Blue's hands still broke my heart to pieces even today.

I never want to see him cry like that again.

I never want him to be so hurt.

My take my mind off my thoughts as my slitted pupils locked onto the 18 year old boy who was knelt on the ground respectfully as he looked at us. While King Griffin just sat on one of the pillows one of the servants brought in. The Soarilia king's arms from appearances doubled as wings by the hawk-like feathers I see. He is easily around 5ft. tall and had a heavier built then Cadell had with all that muscles clearly visible to a degree. His eyes were brown and besides the wings he looked like one of those ancient Romians with garbs he wore that were trimmed with red and the twisting, gold wreath he wore for a crown. He had plain sandals also and at his waist was a gold plated scabbard. And I again look at his eyes, causing a smile to grace my face...his eyes were sincere and wise; like that of a man that saw too much battle and only wanted peace.

On the other hand while my husband and the foreiegn planet's king spoke I looked the 18 year old boy over. By the armor and the stench of blood on him it set me at unease greatly. He was the same hieght as Zakuro, maybe an inch or too taller and had a muscular built as well to his body. The wings/arms had these crow-like feathers in color but were tinged with red. His hair was blonde and was streaked with dark red streaks that looked like he had gotten blood painted into his hair. He had a few scars on his arms also. He had what looked like some kind of war bow with silver plating. But when my hot pink eyes locked with his green ones I felt my medallion burn, my instincts going wild telling me to flee or fight.

I don't like this young Soarian's eyes.

They were just too much like Deep Blue's eyes.

_**"Cadell-kun? I'm nervous here. My Red Data animal instincts are kicking up a bit."**_

Cadell looks at me in startled worry for a second before giving me a reassuring smile as he got that mischievous glint in his eyes.

_**"Then why don't we show them who really rules our tribe? but lets have fun doing it."**_

Cadell and I laugh at this idea and it doesn't take long for Rose to start giggling and for Zakuro to morph out of her form, laughing. Zakuro had aged a bit, naturally, but was still quite the eye candy here on Cyncia. And today I see she's wearing a simple black sweater and a purple floral skirt that was knee-high in length. Her hair was down and on her feet were the traditional Cynilian sandals we tend to wear.

"What's so funny?"grumbled the 18 year old Soarian.

That's when Zakuro replied, "Look kid, we only have one ruler of the Cyniclon Tribe. The question is,"

"Who is it? it either me, Zakuro, or the two sitting here who we stand beside."challanged Rose smuggly, her red wolf ears and tail popping out as she finished the sentance.

At the startled expression on King Griffin and the boy's face I smirk as I let my legs get off my chair. "You, blondie, what's your name?"I asked in my sweetest tone possible.

"Steele, General Steele Tsubasa fair maiden."answered Steele.

I have to force myself not to instinctively growl here as I spoke, "You figure it out, Steele."

I watch quietly as Steele looks at the four of us after getting to his feet. And after what seems like hours he points at Cadell and spoke, "He is. It is only natural that he is the ruler of your tribe and this planet."

That is when Cadell really started cracking up with laughter and of course all of the Cyniclons knew why as well as Rose, Zakuro, and Nami-Nami was out with her soon to be husband, Skylar Akira Tori right now from what I heard as of late-but our guests sure didn't. Finally though Cadell got up and stepped out of the sade of the drapes, crossing his arms as he took to hovering in place. "Don't make me laugh! Me? leader? That's a joke! I may be emperor but I do not lead this planet nor my tribe."chuckled Cadell briskly.

"What do you mean, child?"asked Griffin while Steele looked baffled.

"Let me introduce you to the ruler here,"said Cadell with a smile as he closed his eyes for a second before extending his hand out for me to come. And I do just that, parting the drapes as Cadell placed his feet back on solid ground and I got out. I happily come over to stand beside my sweet warrior and looked at them both with a very kisshu-like grin. "Meet Empress Kishi Anna Haven...my wife."smirked Cadell proudly and Steele's gaze turns colder and beastly.

But all the same I don't like Steele's eyes.

Cadell, Rose, and Zakuro know it!

_"I just prey to Deep Ember that I'm wrong..."_I thought as we finished up this meeting.

Once they left Cyncia Cadell and I leave with Rose while Zakuro goes to do her own things. Little did I know tommorrow would change all our lives...and not in any ways we would ever think possible.


	3. Chapter 2: The Winged Stranger

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody, I know the last chapter's kinda short. But It was meant to be that way. We will get to meet Drake this chapter though...just not in anyway you think nor will be revealed till you read. And I'm leaving clues as to what the surprise is(it's a really good one too) but you'll have to look for them to figure it out. But enough of that, lets get on with the show with chapter 2! Nya~!

::Character B-days & Ages::

Cadell Haven: 21(B-day: December 1), Turns 22

Kishi Haven: 20(November 3)

Rose Fujiwara: 23(April 5)

Nami Aizawa: 20(Feb. 14)

Zakuro Fujiwara: Late 40's(September 6th)

Mint Aizawa: 40's(October 3)

Jun Frost: 18(May 15)

Skylar Tori: 23(July 6)

Ichigo Hisoka: 44(March 15)

Kisshu Hisoka: 45(March 10)

Hansuke Hisoka: 5(July 23)

Drake Hikari: 20(June 21)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Winged Stranger:**

**Enter Hikari Drake!**

~.~.~.~

"Kishi?"

I don't give a respond as I lay there snuggled up under our sheets that late, cold morning as it began to snow outside. "Come on Neko-chan, get up! It's snowing outside!"urged Cadell eagerly, looking out the window. "I don't wanna, I'm tired! Nya nya~!"I whined, pulling the blanket over my head. Cadell just sweat dropped at this sudden mood swing that his wife was having sense yesterday. His beloved neko was acting like a cat on catnip for goodness sakes...but that was her Red Data animal's work there.

"Please Kitty? for me?"begged Cadell.

I sigh at this as I come out from my _hiding_ under our white covers of our king sized bed. I find it odd that I don't want to get out of bed to be honest; I've always been full of playful energy like my father. And for some reason I feel dizzy this morning as I sit up. Cadell notices this alright sense our mental link prevents anything from being hidden between us...which is just fine. _"Note to self: lay off the sweets before bed."_I thought with a sigh. Today was December 1, Cadell's birthday was this month.

"You alright Kitty?"asked Cadell in worry, stroking my hair calmly.

"I think I had too much sugar cookies again."I chuckled, "I'm having a sugar crash."

"Alright, well, I'm going to be at the training grounds. I'll meet you at Crystal Woods later, ok?"said Cadell in amusement as he pecked me on the cheek then left to get dressed.

I smile at Cadell as he came out from the washroom dressed up in a plain black sweater, his plain old Cyniclian shoes, signature twin loop earrings, phoenix medallion, and navy blue pants as he dried his hair with a towel. After that he put his signature hair band into his shoulder length purple hair to make a small pigtail. Then before he leaves he grabs his twin swords and kisses me again before teleport away.

I give a sad sigh, mood swinging again on me here as I go to the washroom and changed out of my yellow night gown nd started the shower. Another thing about Cyncia is my tribe adores greatly and unlike people down over on Earth the air is so crisp and clean...heck, even the water was so clean you could see through it! Our tribe takes great pride in finding different ways to better our lives, yet, not harm our planet.

I hum to myself after awhile, feeling calm and pleasant again as I finish up my shower and dried off. Although I'm awake, I still am feeling drained from that meeting and my lil' nightly raid for sweets at the kitchen. _"Oh well, I'll give it some time for it to go away."_I thought with a grin as I got dressed into my plain green, cotten sweater and white pants. I put my medallion back on and dry off my hair before braiding it into a single braid. After that was done I step out of my washroom and grabbed my katanas, strapping them to my waist on each side before putting on my brown boots and put on my cloak.

Then I left, teleporting out of my room.

* * *

Over at the Maiden's Temple, deep in the heart of Crystal Woods that afternoon the light snow storm had ceased, blanketing the planet in it's sparkling white embrace of winter. The snow only added to the beauty of the Crystallined trees of Crystal Woods, causing a pale rainbow dance of light to cover the forest. Fire cats lazed in the trees, ribbonlings sat perched on the branches and ruffling their feathers, snow deer grazed and kept watchful eyes on their offspring, and so many other unique animals went about their dayly lives. Unortunately a small trail of blood lead right into the temple and into it's protective walls.

A young 20 year old man robed in a red knee-length red tunic with gold trimmings and brown shorts was at the end of this trail. His arms bore snowy white, owl-like wings that were currently staned with blood as he used the wall for support. On his feet he wore Roman styled brown sandals but his ankles had shackles on them along with his wrists. But the chans were broken, broken by a blade of some sort. Around his waist was a silver, Gothic styled scabbard with a long and slender sword with a spiraling Chinese style dragon for the handle and hilt of the slender blade. His hair was blonde with black streaks and was of waist length and was held in a single ponytail. His eyes were the color the night itself and were just as mysterious and secretive. His body was lean and tall with a refined muscle toned into it. But right now blood stained his face and arms from nasty wounds that were still bleeding as he soon collapsed with a pained gasp.

"Steele...this is far...from over you bastard!"he rasped, remembering how he ended up like this as he lay there on the cold stone floor.

_"Am I really going to die like this? huh, how humiliating! Some prince of Soarilia I am."_he thought as his conscienceness started fading into black.

Tears ran down the young prince's face at remembering the events that had happened...

_"F-father?"_

_the young prince staired in horror at seeing his father lying on the floor, bloody and dying. The Soarian king had just returned from seeing the Empress of Cyncia a few days ago with the general. Now his world was turning upside down!_

_"DAD!"he wailed as raced over to his side, "Dad, d-don't leave me!"_

_The young prince's hands were now stained with blood and a purple liquid that had no smell to it. The kiin opened his eyes and looked at his son, smiling kindly at his only child as he stroked his boy's cheek and wiped his tears away. "Don't cry, Drake...save your strength for what's really important."said the king with his final breath, placing a medallion in his son's bloody hand. _

_"Father?"he asked nervously._

_No response was handed to him, not even a kind smile._

_Unfortunately that's when the royal guards and General Steele came in and saw Drake by his father, his wings and body covered in his father's blood. "SEIZE HIM! SEIZE THE MURDERER AND CHAIN HIM!"yowled Steele._

_Drake's eyes were swallowed by a white light out of rage as thrashed about and tried to get free of the guards. And as he did he saw the faintest of the evilest of smiles grace Steele's lips, causing his rage to grow as the guards got removed forcefully. "STEELE I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR YOU'VE DONE! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"he spat as he struggled further._

_Later that night Drake escaped his Judgement of Blades; the harshest of punishments meant to rid a Soarian of the ability of flight. But not without getting wounds as he fled to find any willing to help him..._

"Father, I-I'm so sorry..."sobbed Drake as he looked at his father's medallion before he completely surrendered to slumber.

* * *

Rose and I soon arrive at the entrance to Crystal Woods with great eagerness and we soon see Cadell with his student, Jun Frost. Jun was a pretty blonde 18 year old Cyniclon girl with chest length hair. She was rather tomboyish in personality and her hazel eyes shined with fiestiness and looking into her eyes was like staring into a tiger's eyes. She wore this tight black floral battle dress that was split from the hips down on each side and wrapped around her waist was the tribe's symbol. She had tight black bandages that stopped in the middle of her upper thigh. Her Cyniclon boots were white and she had a single braid on the right side of her face of her bangs. Around her leg and waist were multiple sheaths that held daggers. And the last noticable trait was the gold Gothic choker around her neck.

"Cadell! Jun!"I happily cried as we raced over to them.

"Hello, Lady Kishi and Commander Rose."greeted Jun politely.

"Hey, Rose. Neko-chan, how you feeling?"greeted Cadell as he eagerly took me into his embrace.

"I'm still really tired and I'm feeling light-headed but other then that I'm just peachy."I grumbled, another mood swing coming.

Rose and Jun just stare at me blankly at my attitude; Jun looks shocked while Rose has crossed her arms as she sweatdropped. "Mood swing number 10. Congrates, lil' sister you just broke your own record."retorted Rose. Cadell and I just scowl in unison at the wolf-girl, even if we knew she meant well by that retort.

"Can we just get going already? I wanna soak in the lagoon!"complained Jun impatiently as she tapped her foot.

"Ok, ok no need to get your hair in a knot!"all three of us laughed.

So, we headed into the Crystal woods but as we travel towards the temple but along the way another dizzy spell like I had this morning comes along. Which forces me to stop, putting my hand to my forehead and my other to rest on a trunk of a tree. "Kishi, are you ok?"I hear Rose call out and causing me to look up. "Yeah, I'm fine just out of breath."I lied quickly to my friend. Rose in turn gave a shrug and continued on and I followed after my husband and friends. Before long we reached the Maiden's Temple and a strong scent on the wind catches on the chilly breeze.

It was the tang of blood.

And it causes Rose and I to wrinkle our noses in disgust of the overwhelming smell.

"What's up, do you and Rose smell something Kitty?"Cadell asked, lifting a brow up at us.

"Yeah, we do."grunted Rose with a small wolf's growl to her voice.

"Really? What is it?"asked Jun in earnest.

"Blood."I answered hastily as I raced into the temple, following the trail of blood I spotted.

"WAIT UP!"I hear Cadell, Rose, and Jun cry as they chase after me.

I ignore my fatigue and dizziness as my heart raced long side my steady racing pace through the temple halls. I stop about a few minutes later as I skid to a halt and almost tripping over my own two feet. Unfortunately for me Cadell, Jun, and Rose all collide with me and we end up as clumsy, comical pile on the cold stone floor. Jun, Cadell, and me teleport out of the pile and rose fell on the floor with a _thud_. Causing her to growl as her wolf ears and tail appeared, bristling as jumped to her feet. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR BAKA?"

"Easy, take it easy Ookami-san. Don't go getting your tail in a knot!"begged Cadell, his hands in held up in front of him in submission as he sweatdropped.

Jun and I both swat our faces at this crazy scenario as Rose and Cadell start a lil' scrape. Talk about your wolf instinct overload! Being an Aura Mew Mew means our animal instincts of our Red Data animal will rear it's ugly head now and again. Usely once a month or if our emotions go wild like Rose right now. But that is when My eyes lock onto a winged figure in the shadows and pained, pitiful moan comes from it.

Rose and Cadell stop what they were doing and I move over carefully and ready to grab one of my katanas if need be as I advance. My eyes adjust quickly to see who the figure was. And it turns out to be a Soarian from Soarilia; battered, chained, and bloody. And this causes me to gasp as the others race over and are equallyshocked in their own ways.

"Is he alive?"asked Jun nervously and in turn Rose checked for a pulse and found one alright.

"Hai! We gotta hurry and get him some treatment, guys."said the red-head woman in hasty worry.

Jun, Cadell, and I all nod in agreement at Rose's worried words and quickly Cadell and I grabbed the young Soarian man and Jun grabbed Rose. Cadell and I adjust his weight between as we ignore the tickle from the wings. Then we each teleported away back to my husband and I's home.

* * *

I leave the room where we placed the Soarian while inside Rose had offered to stay and take the first watch over him. The medics had said this guy was clearly in his early 20's like Cadell, Nami, and I were. We managed to rid him of those broken chains and the shackles as well. This guys had a bad wound to his left arm which would render him unable to fly for awhile. The chains had left his wrists bloody and bruised also.

But other then that he would be fine.

I smile in relief at knowing this news and now we had to play that ever eternal annoyance that was the _waiting game_. _"Oh well, we'll find out who he is soon enough."_I thought with a giggle as I ran down the hallway. Right now I want my guilty, sugary pleasure: cookies!

So off to raid the palace kitchen's giant cookie jar~!


	4. Chapter 3: Invasion of the Soarians

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody, having any luck finding the clues? One person is already having luck. Well, I'll give you a hint in finding the clues: they are all symptoms to something. Also, for the cookie thing last chapter Kishi LOVES cookies and other sweets but her extreme guilty pleasure is cream puffs but she hates sour foods like lemons. Through out this story I'll give fun facts about the heroes here that never appeared in TME. Here the action starts this chapter and I'll place another clue or two about the surprise. You guys got till chapter 7 to figure out the surprise for that is when it is revealed! Anyways on with the story and here is chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Invasion of the Soarians**

~.~.~.~

Dawn.

The weak winter morning rays of light shined in through the window to splash on the face of the young 20 year old Soarian laying under the brown covers. The room itself was rather simple and small for a palace infurmary. With just having black cubards, selves, and nightsands but in each corner of the room were opal statues of a fox and a phoenix in a sort of circular dance of sorts. The curtians were plain white satin and the wooden framed beds were big enough for a single person at most. And sleeping in the chair by the injured, unconscience black streaked, blonde haired Soarian was Rose who was in her maroon t-shirt and white pants and her long crimson hair braided. The blonde was rather cute though even with his arm, wrists, ankles, and forehead bandaged up; so I don't blame Rose for not leaving him.

That's the sight Cadell and I see as Mint and Nami follow in not long after. As much as I want to stand I decide to just park myself on the bed due to the room spinning on top of the constant fatigue I've been having. But when I woke up this morning my head felt like it did after all those brutal times I was smashed into multiple things.

And it still does.

"Rose, wake up"said Nami, shaking the red-head awake a little bit roughly.

"Hm?"Rose lifted her head and stretching in a very wolf-like manner, "Oh Nami, Mint, and even Cadell and Kishi. Whatcha doing here?"

"Just get going you fell asleep in here again."I grumbled.

Rose and the others give me an odd look but even so Rose just yawns and leaves the room without a word. Cadell though looks at me in worry with a pain-stricken expression on his face. _"Clearly he feels my headache._"I thought with a yawn. But that was when we noticed the Soarian's eyes begin to twitch and slowly opened as he forced himself up to sit. He looks around in a half lucid daze before jolting awake with surprise at seeing us. The Soarian's eyes were mysterious and calm as they bore a shade of blue as dark as the night itself.

"Well, well look who joins the living."teased Mint as she went over and pushed the man back down on the bed, much to his discomfort.

"Mint! Nya nya~!"I hissed, my ears and tail popping out.

"That was a...little overboard."stated Cadell briskly as he took to floating and lounging in mid air.

"W-where am I?"asked the Soarian, shifting his gaze between the four of us.

"The Cyniclon Tribe Empress's palace in Cinder Town; you're on our planet, Cyncia."explained Nami as she sat on the black-blonde's bed side.

"Cyncia's royal palace? but ho-"he began to ask but I am quick to cut him off and explain, "We found you in Crystal Woods at the ruins of the Maiden's Temple. And we brought you here to get treatment by my husband and I's medical staff."

This very much causes the Soarian to jolt up in surprise but it results in our charge going into a pained gasp, his hand flying to his injured arm due to the strain. Mint and Nami sigh in frustration at this while Cadell and I just hit our faces with our palms.

"You...mean...?"asked the man through his clenched teeth.

Cadell gave a nod, "Yep. I'm Cadell Mael Haven, husband and guardian to this beautiful albino woman you see before you. Her name is Kishi Anna Haven and she rules our tribe and planet."

"And I'm Nami, daughter to Mint. I'm Kishi's friend along some others."smiled Nami kindly and Mint grins in her smug manner as always.

"My name is Drake Yuki Hikari, I'm the crown prince of Soarilia."said Drake with a kind smile of his own.

"Well Drake, care to explain what happened and as to why you were _chained_."I asked sadly.

Drake gets this mixed expression of rage, pain, and sorrow and looks outside to the sky and the snow covered land. Then after what seemed like ages he starts explaining everything. Right down to the fact his father was murdered by General Steele and how he framed him for the crime. Drake also told us he barely escaped into exile alive and now his home planet and throne was in that tyrannt's hands. Drake then locked his eyes on us, a look of pleading and desperality on his face as he spoke, "Please Empress Kishi and Emporer Cadell! I beg of you, I beg for your help not as a prince but as a simple man in need of help...please help me free Soarilia from Steele!"

All of us looked at each other in silent agreement before cracking smirks and grins at Drake. "Of course we'll help you, Drake. Right guys?"I giggled in excitement.

"I guess we very well just can't turn him away, so yeah, I'm in."agreed Mint in her usual sassy manner.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be right to turn a blind eye towards you."said Nami and Rose in unison.

"Like my wife said, we'll defiantly help you Drake."smirked Cadell without a second thought.

Drake look at us with so much gratitude I never thought it really possible as I got up and made my way for the door. But unforunately I don't even make it as everything gave way to black.

_****Cadell POV(For this little bit here till devider)****_

"Kishi!"I yelped, just barely managing to catch Kishi.

I knew Kishi had not been feeling well; heck I felt that throbing pain from the headache. This past week I've been concerned for her by how strange she had been acting. Her moods swings were making her unpredictable at times and she had been getting more tired then normal alongside the odd dizzy spells...and now this. I didn't know what to think really as I adjusted my precious neko to hold her bridal style and then looked over at Mint, Drake, and Nami.

"Is she ok?"asked Nami nervously, gripping the sleeves of her black sweater nervously.

Drake and Mint looked just as concerned here as I remained silent a moment longer before turning away. "She'll be fine, it's just a fainting spell."I said briskly before walking out of the room. _"Kishi? what is going on with you? This isn't like you."_I thought with a sad gleam in my orange eyes.

I just wish I knew what was wrong.

"...I just wish I knew."

* * *

I open my eyes early the next morning and stretched in my feline manner as a soft "nya" left my maw. I then sat up with my hands rubbing the sleep from my eyes before looking around in a confused daze. _"W-wha? how did I get here back in our room?"_I thought as I looked around. That was when I heard Jun and Cadell's battle cries outside the window.

"Now I remember, I fainted while we spoke to Drake-san. Cadell-kun must have brought me here last night."I said softly to myself as I got out of bed and sneaked a peak out the window.

I then smiled and raced to my private closet and slipped just grabbed my long blue kimino that I got last year for the New Years fireworks festival back on Earth. It was made of silk and had little lighter blue swirls and some butterflies on it. I then slipped on my sandals after I finish tying up the navy colored sash and brushed my hair before braiding it quickly. I've said it once already but I'll say it again: my hair's gotten pretty long. To be honest I think I fit my fate given role of "Snow Maiden" better then I did when I was only 15 years old. Although another dizzy spell hits me, causing me to stumble a bit as I leave the washroom, but I shake it off with a feral feline hiss and a shake of my head.

I grin as I get a sly smirk on my face as I leave the room and run down the hall towards the kitchen. But I skid to a stop at remembering Drake was here in our home, so, I change course towards his guest room and kick off the Cyniclon Fire-Ruby floor of the hallways and go into flight. A few turns here and there and I soon reach the room Drake was in as I landed delicately on the ground and knocked on the door. "Oi, Drake it's me, Kishi. I'm coming in."I called as I slowly opened the door and a suttle _ok_ from our charge.

I slowly walk in and I can see Drake is tending to his feathers of his winged arms. He's dressed in his newly repared ancient roman style clothing he had been wearing before and the amulet was around his neck...safely hidden. He still had his injuries wrapped up in the bandages but upon seeing him for a second time I could see he did look fairly Cyniclon if you took away his wings. His skin was tanned just like Steele and his father did, he had pointed ears, and as of now as he got up and off the bed his wings looked no more then mere sleeves from a long robe.

"Ah, hello Lady Kishi. I trust you are feeling alright? you scared us pretty good last night."chuckled Drake in amuement.

"Nya nya~! It's just Kishi, Drake-san. No need to be so formal with me. Anyways, are you hungry? we can go to the kitchen then go watch Jun-chan and my husband."I suggested with a mock pout, crossing my arms as I leaned in on the wall.

"Um, sure."said Drake cal1mly.

Drake gives me an odd look before laughing and strapping his sword and scabbard to his waist and comes over but flinches, grabbing his wounded arm instinctively from having strained it. I can see blood starting to stain the bandages and I swat my face, "Sit down."I hissed, pushing Drake back onto the bed, causing a shocked gasp to leave the blonde-black Soarian. Lucky for me I learned a few things on patching up re-opened wounds from Zakuro and my grandma and even what lil' Cadell knew. So, I teleport away and return soon after with a small woven basket with af few medical supplies and placed them down on one of the near by chairs. Drake just looks at me in that calm-pain filled-gazed of his night blue eyes as I disposed of the old bandage on his arm-wing, cleaned it, and patched it back up and made a quick makeshift sling and place it in it.

Drake just looks at me then at his arm then back again before smiling, "Er, thanks..."

"Don't sweat it, Drake. It's what friends due for one another."I giggled as we left the room for the kitchen.

Some time later after I had some eggs and toast and some milk and Drake had some snap apples(A/N: Snap Apples are Cyniclon apples and are the size of baseballs and are white and gold in color. They fruit around November to December. ;3) we head to the training grounds. We head down the yard corridor till we reached the site and I can see Zakuro's dressed in her red robed battle dress and is sparing with Rose who's in her new Aura Mew state.

Rose's new Aura Mew state still had her Red Data animal-the Red Wolf-ears and tail but now on her tail was a gold tail-ring. She now wore a red leather-like halter dress that was cut at the hips down to her Roman styled sandals and the lace-up sides. The upper portion had simple pink trimmings and was sleeveless...baring only straps that types around the back of the neck. Her wrist guards were quite simple as well and as for her Rose Dagger which now more of a short sword then a dagger and the handle was blood red with a pale pink fabric wrapped around the hilt. And the blade had the engraving of a pouncing wolf when she wasn't using her Rose Flash attack.

"Come on Rose, a turtle can move faster then that!"snarled Zakuro, dodging and attacking with ease and the predictability of a feral beast.

"Says the old mutt!"snarled Rose as she attacked again.

This happened every time Zakuro and Rose trained together to be rather frank. I think it has to do with that wolf instinct of theirs that has them fighting more then the rest of us Mews...wanting dominance and all. And Drake is litterally ruffling his wing feathers in amusement while I'm sweat dropping here. I guess Soarians like healthy compition or something.

"So, care to introduce me to the red-head?"asked Drake as he watched the _wolf_ fight between mother and daughter.

"Oh, that's Rose but right now that's not correct; her real name right now is Mew Rose. And training her is her mother, Zakuro who happens to be in charge of the Special Land Investigation Squad. Back on Earth they were both very famous for Zakuro was a model and Rose was a singer."I said as I watched Jun and Cadell picking up the pace in their sword duel.

Cadell was basicly dressed in his favorite blue chest-length t-shirt with the green trimmings and had white pants on as the black ribbons attached flowed with his sly movements. While Jun was dressed in her normal tomboyish attire of a black top and brown pants...with her favored skyblue cloak. And I can sense just how pleased Cadell was feeling for his apprentice. Cadell had taken up Jun by the request of Jun's uncle, Commander Skylar a few years back and he gladly accepted. Suddenly though my sixth sense hit a fevered peak for the first time in years along with Zakuro and Rose as they stopped and Zakuro's tail fur bristled in sink with Rose.

A growl rumbles in my throat and fire began to sprout from my sharp, long nails as my feline featured appeared and my tail burst into a freezing cold blue fire. It is this fire that caused our tailers to go and make ALL my clothing fire proof. Cadell and Jun stop to look at us in puzzlement as Drake took a few steps back with a shocked gasp at seeing me like this. Cadell runs over to me in concern as Jun goes to the wolf duo and stops at the gate, lokking his piercing orange gaze on me.

"Kishi, what's wrong?"asked Cadell, worry lacing his tone of voice.

"I sense danger. So does Zakuro and Rose...and Nami will too back in the town."I answered softly, clenching my fists.

No sooner did I say this a ripple appeared in the air until out of it appeared a handsome, young 23 year old man with an attire that would have mistaken him for a Greek soldier..only no helmet. He wore a black choker and on his ring finger was the traditional Cyniclon engagement ring for the tipical male; a gold ring with feather etchings and rimmed with silver. He had short dusty brown hair and skyblue eyes and he had the typical slender swordsmen figure that was common here on Cyncia. He had a single bronze plated quiver on his back and in his hands was a bronze plated war bow. But he was clenching his side with is free right hand _"Th-that's Skylar!"_Cadell and I thought in unison as Jun, Rose, and Zakuro came over.

"M'lady...s-sire!"groaned Skylar as collapsed from the pain.

"Skylar!"we yelped and ran to his side as we realized he was badly hurt, but Drake stared in puzzlement at this man.

Zakuro helped ease Skylar back to his feet, drapping his arm over her shoulder while Rose grabbed his bow. Cadell and I both looked at our injured friend in concern as he locked his fearful, desperate skyblue eyes on the two of us.

"Who did this to you, Skylar?"asked Cadell in worry, anger blazing like the sun's fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, who did it?"Jun and Rose echoed.

Skylar was breathing rather quick and hard and from the slash-like wounds to his side and what looked like needle or wounds from quills covered his arms. A pained hiss left his lips as he managed to get the words out he needed to pass on due to Mint's orders.

"Kishi, Cadell...Cyncia's under attack! The Soarians...their attacking!"


	5. Chapter 4: Escape Cyncia!

**Me:** Hey guys, how was chapter 3?

**Kishi:** Can we get on with the story? I'm itching to kick some butt!

**Cadell:** Yeah, I haven't been in a real battle in ages!

**Me:** Cool your jets you two! You'll get your share. Anyways here is a fun fact about Rose; Rose has a phobia of small spaces and her favorite flower is her namesake(she likes pink ones and red ones) and her favorite food is cherry flavored ice-cream.

**Kishi & Cadell;** So, without further adue let the war between Soarilia and Cyncia begin! Here is Chapter 4.

**Cadell:** Oh, and my turn! I'm starting this time.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Escape Cyncia!**

~.~.~.~

_;;Preciously on TTF::_

_"Skylar!"we yelped and ran to his side as we realized he was badly hurt, but Drake stared in puzzlement at this man._

_Zakuro helped ease Skylar back to his feet, drapping his arm over her shoulder while Rose grabbed his bow. Cadell and I both looked at our injured friend in concern as he locked his fearful, desperate skyblue eyes on the two of us._

_"Who did this to you, Skylar?"asked Cadell in worry, anger blazing like the sun's fire in his eyes._

_"Yeah, who did it?"Jun and Rose echoed._

_Skylar was breathing rather quick and hard and from the slash-like wounds to his side and what looked like needle or wounds from quills covered his arms. A pained hiss left his lips as he managed to get the words out he needed to pass on due to Mint's orders._

_"Kishi, Cadell...Cyncia's under attack! The Soarians...their attacking!"..._

We stared in horror at this news but none more then my precious kitty, Kishi and the Soarian prince himself at Skylar's news. "Please, you must flee! You and Lady Kishi's life is what counts the most!"begged Skylar before passing out. I could feel Kishi's rage and mine boiling our blood in perfect sink as I moved away, clenching my fists to the point they were shaking.

_**"Cadell? a-are you alright?"**_asked Kishi from within my mind so I quickly respond, _**"Yes, but I'm more then upset at what that coniving weasel did to our people! I'm going to turn that buzzard into a feathered hat!"**_

Kishi's giving me that very Kisshu style annoyed look on her face but laughter and mischief danced in those hotpink irises of hers. "Um, guys, I hate to break up the party but...look."stated Zakuro nonchantly as she pointed at the mob of Soarian soldiers coming from both land and the sky straight for the palace. Rose and Kishi's animal features poped out in fright at this realization as the seconds ticked by

"Oh man! We gotta get out of here!"yelped Kishi, Jun, and Rose.

"Don't have to ask me twice! I'd rather keep my wings and my head on right now!"hastily agreed Drake.

"Alright, Zakuro can go hide Skylar and help the others. Jun, Rose, Drake, Kishi, and I will head for the ship and flee Cyncia for now. Agreed?"I hastily asked as we started to make a break for it.

"Agreed! Catch you guys later!"said Zakuro before splitting up from the group and the rest nodded.

"Well, I've been curious as to what my new Aura Mew state is after all these years. Time for some fun, nya~!"I chuckled as some Soarians came into sight and Drake clearly puzzled.

"Aura Mew State?"echoed Drake and I nod.

"You're gonna love this Drake,"I said with a snear, slashing a Soarian that came way to close to us.

Kishi pulled out her medallion that was hidden under her clothing and pecked it before giving off a battle cry, "Aura Mew Cream Metamorpho-sis~!" and was engulfed in a gold light. And appeared a second later, revealing my neko's new form. Her albino skin had turn to the typical Cyniclon hue and her snow-kissed hair was now bronze-kissed and was free flowing with her side bangs held in black hair bands. Her eyes had turned golden amber as well. Her hands now bore yellow-orange gloves with fiery red fire patterns at the trimmings and she bore a knee-length, waist cut, sleeveless yellow-orange dress and had the medallion gracing her neck. Her fire cat features were dead clear as well with her white, blue striped fluffy tail had a fire-kissed ribbon with that same blue crystal bell. And on her feet were dark yellow sandals.

Drake was gawking at this as my wife called out another battle cry to summon her weapons, "Hyōsetsu!" and she grabbed the twin crystal bladed katanas and started attacking at a speed that matched the fury of the wind. This in turn causes me to smile and laugh in excitement as I summoned by own swords, my Kitune Swords.

"Finally, a real battle!"I smirked as we turned the corner and found ourselves trapped.

"Yeah, I'm just itching to slice and dice. Shall we guys?"sneered Jun and in response Kishi, Rose, and I smile deviously.

The soldiers stop in their tracks as Jun pulled out eight throwing daggers and tossed them at the ones still in the air. Rendering some badly hurt and plummeting and others dead. "YES! Oh yeah, nothing but net!"laughed Jun as she lead Drake away.

"Cadell, look out!"warned Kishi, causing me to turn on a dime just in time to see a shower of razer sharp feathers being thrown at me.

I make haste to block them and destroy them with my swords as I swung and sliced at the air and Kishi did the same, covering my back. That was when Kishi struke, her blades bursting to life in a glowing fire-like light as she criss-crossed them and then slashed at the air, "Cream Lightning!"

I inwardly flinch at seeing the attack turn into a storm of gold lightning and striking the enemy all at once. And I take a mental note not to get on her bad side like that again as I rub the cuts and grazes I got from the previous fights. But those Soarians are stubborn lil' buzzards and we have to keep atacking as we flee west towards Kishi and I's private garden where we keep the ship.

I just hope we get there in time.

"Light Dance!"

"Rose Ribbon Flash!"

_**Kishi POV**_

Attack.

Run.

Dodge.

That's pretty much how it rolls as we fight and flee for our lives. And each wound that is inflicted on me or Cadell we share the pain of each blow, fully aware of each other's soul. Rose and Jun cover Drake sense he can't fight the way he is now. I hear a warning from Rose and Cadell and I try to teleport away from another shower of those battle feathers.

Only thing is...I didn't succeed.

I couldn't teleport!

Which causes me to shriek as the feathers cut my body and in turn Cadell feels it full force and has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming in agony too. But some how I manage to counter back but...yet another weird thing happened. I lost my Mew State. _"What the? why did this happen I'm not badly hurt here!"_I thought in a panic.

That is also when Cadell jumped in front of me and sent a arrow in another direction. Then he gave me a confused, worried expression and a protective gleam in his eyes. He then grabs me, "Hold tight! we're taking the quicker way to the ship!" and I do as I'm told and hold on tight to Cadell's battered and torn shirt.

"Right, you two time to travel Cyniclon style!"stated Jun as she grabed both Rose and Drake.

We then all vanished at the last second, causing the Soarians to crash into each other.

"IODITS! You let them get away!"snarled a Soarian man with golden hair with red streaks and green eyes filled with bloodlust and hate.

* * *

The battle to fend off Steele's army wasn't fairing very well on Zakuro, Nami, Skylar, and Mint's ends. Skylar had been left out of comission due to his wounds...much to Nami's anger and horror.

But to make things worse they were loosing here!

Loosing to a bunch of buzzards!

And this really pissed off the otter-girl as she attacked in a furry of Chocolate Monsoon arrows. _"Damn! This not working! We're out numbered badly here!"_she thought with a very angry snarl.

But to her dismay that is when she heard the call for retreat from Zakuro in her wolf form. And she could see the victorious venom in Steele's cold eyes as malicing laughter escaped the Soarian General's mouth. Nami in turned glared and ran after her the others. They would lie low; she knew that much.

It would serve better to let them taste victory now then loose all of the tribe's warriors.

"Please be careful Kishi, Cadell, Jun, and Rose. This isn't over yet."whispered Nami under her breath as she vanished into the brush.

Steele sneered in delight as he landed on the ground, retracting his wings. "Victory is ours! Cyncia now belongs to Soarilia so rejoice my brothers and sisters!"called out Steele as he addressed his soldier who cheered at this. _"Soon, I'll have the Empress's Snow Medallion and the prince's Dragon Medallion and then the medallions of Sky and Water WILL BE MINE!"_thought Steele as the most toxic for the lust of power danced in his eyes.

Little did he know another unseen being was watching, her fiery rage building at what happened here this day.

_**"Foolish boy! He will not touch the snow!"**_thought the being before turning into a ribbonling and vanishing into the horizion.

* * *

I sat in window seat on the infurmary deck, watching my home shrink till we were too distant to see it. I can't help but wonder why...why did I leave my Mew state like that when I'm only scratched up? and why couldn't I teleport?

My arms are bandaged here and there along with my legs and Cadell got off luck by only having his leg and shoulder patched up. Rose and Jun got out without a single scratch by some miracle and are now raiding the kitchen over on the second deck. "For goodness sakes..what's wrong with me?"I whispered, punching the diamond hard glass of the window.

I looked over at the bed closest to me and I can see Cadell's out like a light, a changing potisions now and again as he mumbed unstinguishable words in his slumber. I sigh before getting up and lying myself down in the bed beside him, just calmly watching him dream before the sand man took me away uknowningly. Little did I know the surprises and danger were breathing down our necks as we head for Earth.

Just like it was five years ago.

Just like it was then...


	6. Chapter 5: The Dragon Medallion

**Kishi:** Wow, uh, that was kinda a short chapter... ^^;

**Me:** Hey! Don't blame me, I had writer's block that chapter! T.T

**Kishi:** Sorry, Aria-sama... X3

**Me:** Anyways, today's character fact is about Cadell. Cadell, like Kishi here has a big time sweet tooth. But what he loves is cheese cakes and lime soda. He also hates poeple harming his friends and family...but most of all Kishi. He also has an allergy to Earth's blueberries. He also never leaves his Kitsune Swords too far away. ;3

**Cadell:** Do you have to bring up the berries? T.T

**Kishi:** Don't Cadell salking over here. Here is Chapter 5. Only two(counting this one) till the surprise is revealed!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Dragon Medallion**

~.~.~.~

I awake early that morning with my head ponding like a freaking base speaker. Cadell's still fast asleep on the bed beside me...making me realize I fell asleep here in the infurmary like he did. I groggily rub my temples and move over to the cabinet and took something for my dang headache. _"At least we're safe for now."_I thought in reasurance, closing the cabinet. I look over at the bed We had Drake stay in for the trip and I can see he's gone but left his sword here.

Makes sense.

We're safe in this Cyniclon space ship.

The scent of Rose lingers in the air too so I guess he went with her for a walk or something. I shrug my shoulders and went over to my sweet warrior, gently shaking his shoulder to rouse him.

"Cadell-kun?"I called softly.

"Hm?"Cadell answered as he awoke and looked groggily at his neko, "Neko-chan?"he mumbled as he got up, looking puzzled for a moment.

"You silly kitsune you fell asleep here again."I giggled, hugging my husband eagerly.

"I did? oops!"chuckled Cadell, quickly returning the gesture.

"Now, come on, the others might be over on the main deck."I said as I eagerly raced out of the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!"laughed Cadell as he raced after Kishi.

* * *

"Oi! Drake-san, Jun-chan, Rose-san!"

"Hey, Kishi!"

Cadell and I had just arrived at the main deck and sure enough I had been right about the three being here. Rose was sitting beside Drake and Jun was pilioting the ship to make sure it stayed on the course to Earth. We'd be there in two to three days at the rate we were at. Which was just fine; it gave us something else to do on the trip there. And by then Cadell and I wound be fully healed due to our tribe's trait of being fast in recovering from illness and wounds.

"You feeling any better Kishi? and you too Cadell...your wounds aren't bothing you?"asked Rose kindly.

"Nyau~! If you call a splitting headache, dizzy spells, and wanting to nap all day ok, then yeah I'm just _peachy!_"I grumbled in irraition as I sat down.

Cadell, Jun, and Rose just sweat dropped at the sudden mood swing. Kishi had been acting like this for a solid four weeks now...the worst mood swing being when she first met General Steele and the now deceased king of Soarilia. In fact it was making Cadell very worried but even more so because he could sence Kishi's confusion towards these strange things...including not being able to teleport and loosing her mew state. But his fear for her reflected in his wife's hotpink eyes...she knew his feelings. The Pheonix Link prevented them hiding any emotion or well being from each other. Cadell's own head was pounding dully as well, making him quite aware of Kishi's state.

"By the way, Drake you never told us _why_ your people attacked the Cyniclons."stated Cadell as he flopped down onto the blue sofa Kishi was on.

Drake gives us an odd look before moving his free hand to did hunder his tunic and pull out the small medallion, "This would be why."

The pendant was small enough to held and hidden in your hand and was the width of an adult's middle finger. It was a single rod of emerald crystal and snaking around it was a sternling silver chinese dragon and the mouth of the slivering creature grabed the steel of the silver chain. The crystal it self was engraved with ancient writing not of Earth or Cyncia but was completely Soarian. That's when a glow and warmth came off of Cadell and I's medallions, forcing us to pull them out from under our tops to reveal them resinate with Drake's own.

"Cinder and flames! You have the Snow Medallion!"yelped Drake in shock, his eyes turning wide in amazement.

"Could somebody explain this to us please!"whined Jun, putting the ship into auto pilot.

"Yeah...we're very confused here."explained Rose and I.

Drake had an embarressed expression on his face as he chuckled a bit out of being nervous. "The necklace around my neck has been in my family for generations sense the first Soarian king, Sora Hikari. It's called the Dragon Medallion. But, what many don't know is there are a total of four medallions."explained Drake as he tucked the pendant back into it's hiding place.

"Four?"Cadell echoed as we let go of our own medallions.

Drake gave a nod, "Yes. Soarilia's Dragon, Cyncia's Frozen Phoenix, and Earth's Cunning Fox and Water Serpent. Together they each represent different elements: Dragon being fire, Frozen Pheonix being wind, Cunning Fox being earth, and the Water Serpent...well, water. They were hidden long ago to provent evil hands getting them due to the vast amounts of Aurora Crystals they held."

"Aurora crystals?"I echoed, feeling more confused.

And again Drake nodded at me as he explained that Aurora Crystals were pretty much just crystalized Mew Aqua. And in the wrong hands it could easily destroy a world but in the right hands it'll make a world prosper and flourish. _"Figures. That baka of a buzzard wants the mew aqua!_"I thought with a snarl and so did Rose.

"Great, _just great_~! Nya nya~!"I whimpered, pulling up my legs and hiding my face in my knees.

"Not again!"groaned Cadell, Rose, Jun, and even Drake.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

"Ow! Watch the feathers!"

Oh boy, I know that sound.

Rose is checking up on Drake's injured wing-arm...that has gotta be painful. Kishi's friend is more the singer and warrior type...not the healing type of person. "Better go save his royal butt before he ends up without any flight feathers."Cadell sighed.

"Hey, Rose, how's Drake fairing?"asked Cadell calmly.

"Hey! I'm still here you know, idiot. And I'm doing better then I was and I'd be even more so if a certian _red head_ didn't messed and pluck my feathers!"grumbled Drake in annoyance.

"Oh quick your complaining! They were broken feathers to begin with."huffed Rose as she smacked the Soarian prince over the head, freaking Cadell out a bit.

What was it with woman being so scary some times?

Like he'd ever know.

"Well, I'm heading to the dining hall then...good luck."Cadell quickly stated before teleporting out of there faster then you could say Deep Blue's an idiot.

He appeared not long after in the simple lounge that was the dining hall. The walls were made of blue steel and as well as the floor which bore a simple, long flowing maroon rug. By the windows were the black window seats that dotted almost all the windows through out the ship. And around the corner was the kitchen. All in all it was rather simple and plain; nothing fancy.

That was when I poked my head out into the hallway and smiled at seeing Cadell there, "Hey Cadell, whatcha doing up here on this deck?"

"Nothing much...is that whipped cream and crumbs on your face?"asked the purplelet man with a chuckle, crossing his arms inmock anger.

"What do you...?"I began moving my hand to my face and found the evidance of my cream puff raid on my face, "EEK! Not again!"

"You were at the frozen cream puffs again weren't you?"chuckled Cadell as I swiped my tongue over my lips to clear the evidance.

"You caught me. You know how weak I am in resisting them. Why do you think my Mew name is _Mew Cream_?"I laughed in response, poking Cadell in the forehead with a placeful glint in my eyes.

That's when something unexpected happened...Jun happened.

"FOOD FIGHT!"yelled Jun, throwing two pies at us.

"Uh oh, hit the deck, it's the it's the return of the pies!"laughed Cadell as he ducked a snap apple pie.

But unforunate for me I don't duck fast enough and get hit by a chocolate pie, causing my cat ears and tail to pop out from surprise as it hits my face. I get a devious glint in my eye as my brow twitches along with my fluffy tabby tail. "That's it, you're going down Jun-chan!"I snerered as I grabbed a sweet potato pie off the counter and Cadell joined in with his choke cherry pie.

"You'll never take me alive!"laughed Jun as she dodges the pies tossed at her.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!"laughed Cadell.

This was the scene Rose and Drake saw upon reaching the dining hall. Destroyed pies _painted_ and littered the entire room as well as flying back and force. And when Drake saw this his ears twitched in excitement and laughter danced in his eyes.

"What the heck?"said Rose.

"In coming!"I warned as we came out of our covers and tossed our _weapons_ at the _enemy_.

"Ruffling feathers! HIT THE DECK ROSE! It's the revenge of the pies!"laughed Drake, forcing Rose down.

Cadell and Jun go to fetch another pie but each found they were out. Much to the Jun, Cadell, and I's disappointment but Rose and Drake were reliefed. Cadell, Jun, and I are covered in pie filling and crusts to the point the wolf-girl and the Soarian were laughing there heads off. And it didn't take long for us to join in too.

When was the last time I laughed this hard?

I honestly don't know but thank the heavens I still can with all that's going on.

"You look like a mess!"Jun, Cadell, and I said in unison.

"No, you do!"we countered back at the same time.

"All three of you do, now get your buts out of here and wash up!"laughed Rose.

"Yes ma'am."we said in mock tones.

* * *

_Wh-where am I?_

_Why is everything so dark?_

_Fighting?_

_I can hear fighting and yelling._

_Wait a minute...there's somebody here in that pool of light._

_"Foolish, utterly foolish Cyniclons."_

_My eyes turn wide in fright as the pool of light turned crimson and into a thick red liquid that gushed out at me._

_It was a torrent river of blood!_

I awoke with a horrified, blood curling scream, sitting up in bed as my heart raced and my breathing being short and rapid. I raised a shaky hand to my clammy forehead in a failed effort to calm my nerves. "Neko-chan, what's wrong?"I hear from right beside me.

I don't answer.

Instead I instinctively grab hold of Cadell and wept out of fear and though surprised he grinned gently and pulled me closer. I hate having nightmares like that...the last one like that was back when I was a teenager and fighting to protect what and who I Ioved.

Cadell had never seen Kishi this frightened after a nightmare...not sense 5 years ago. But whatever it was it sure was not a pretty sight. _"I just hope it was only a nightmare."_he thought as Kishi soon feel back asleep in his protective hold.

"Please let just be a nightmare and not Deep Ember's warnings...please!"he whispered, fear dancing in his intense orange eyes.

Things were about to get a hole lot worse.

But as to when and how, nobody knew...


	7. Chapter 6: Changes

Me: How about that pie fight back there? *lol*

Cadell: No kidding! Neko-chan and I got drenched in pie! XD

Me: Be thankful it wasn't tomatoes.

Cadell: Ugh, that wouldn't have been fun...

Me: Anyways today's fact is about Jun. Jun takes pleasure in causing trouble and fights using throwing daggers but loves to eat chocolate covered nuts.

Cadell: Yeah, that's my apprentice alright.

Me: So, without further adue here is chapter 6. And sorry I took so long and also this will turn into an "M" rating later due to torture scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Changes**

~.~.~.~

Wow!

When was the last time I was back in Tokyo?

Some things have really changed to be sure and right now we're heading towards Cafe Mew Mew for it is the closest place to where we hid our ship. And I can't help but smile for I wanted so bad to see my lil' brother again as well as Anna, Pai, Taruto, Pudding, Aura, Lettuce, dad, and mom.

"Can you believe it Kishi? it's been five years sense I was last here!"laughed Rose in excitement.

"I never thought I'd get to see the blue planet...pretty, but certianly not as beautiful as Cyncia is now."agreed Jun as she looked around in aw.

"Same. I only heard stories from my parents about this planet."said Drake with a pleased grin.

"Well, now you get to see a tiny bit of it. We're in Tokyo City, Japan...the place of my birth and where I met Cadell and where my mother met my father."I giggled as the cafe came into sight.

"Wow, how nostlagic this is. Last time I saw that cafe was when you brought me here Neko-chan."said Cadell with a fond grin on his face as his fingers traced the angel of the scar of his arm.

"You can say that again!"I laughed as we entered the cafe.

That was when Anna and Aura's animal features popped out from the surprise of catching the familiar and unfamiliar scents. Aura was now in her teens and her aqua colored hair now sported a single ponytail and a cute pearl hair clip. She had on her waitress outfit...only bigger now that she was older. And she sported a few streaks of black to her front bangs and her figure was that of a person who took gymnastics for years.

Then there was Anna. She too was older and was in her early twenties and she no longer had her brown hair done up in a braid or braid like she did in her teens. Like Aura she was in her waitress outfit. She was now easily the same hieght as Pie was and bared a mix of her mother and father's figures. Her eyes had grown wise and intense, yet, were still as gentle as ever.

"Kishi-san! Cadell-san! And even Rose-san!"squealed Aura and Anna in delight.

"Aura-chan! Anna-san!"Rose and I squealed in equel delight, tackling my cousins-our friends-to the ground.

"It's been way too long! And look at you guys; Anna you're as tall as Pie-san and Aura look how much you've grown!"I giggled.

"So, Cadell-san who's the weird guy and the tomboy with you guys?"asked Aura, managing to escape the girl pile up on the floor.

"Oh, this is Hikari Drake and my apprentice, Frost Jun."explained Cadell nonchantly.

"Hey,"greeted Drake and Jun with a grin.

"So, what brings you guys here of all times?"asked Anna as she and Kishi got back to their feet.

"Well, that's-that is kinda a long story..."sighed Drake.

* * *

To say the least _shocked_ didn't do justice in describing the reactions we got from Aura and Anna. They promised though they'd talk to their parents to inform them of the bad news. Jun and Rose though decided to grab a hotel for the night while Anna said Drake could stay with her...but, for now, Drake is with Cadell and I as we head towards where I grew up.

I smile at Cadell as we reached the door with Drake looking around in a daze of astonishment. He could clearly see just how giddy with excitement I was to see my family again. _"Hm, I wonder how big Hansuke got this time...oh well, I'll worry later on this!"_I thought with a giggle.

"Well now, somebody's excited to be back here again."chuckled Cadell as we finally reached my parents' place.

"So, this is an Earth home, huh? Hm, looks pretty much similar to Soarilia's markets in size."said Drake in amusement.

Cadell and I simple nod before we knew it though a ripple a appeared and not a second later a five year old boy with striking amber eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and black kitten ears and tail appeared. "Cadell-san!"he squealed, tackling the poor purplette to the ground.

"Hansuke-kun!"I giggled, "You silly kid of a brother!"

Hansuke was my younger brother and unlike me he honestly looked mthe most like our dad, Kisshu. Minus the fact he some how got mom's full extent of her Red Data DNA. Whech explains the cute black ca-er, kitten features. He had dad's eyes and mom's hair color. He wore a simple red sweater and black jeans. But he had the lil' phoenix bracelot I had given him.

"Nee-san, you're here! Yay!"cried Hansuke in excitement, tackling me to the ground too.

I laughed as I gave my lil' brother a much needed bear hug, happy to see him again. _"Dang, he got better at teleporting! Wonder if he can fly yet. And man, has he ever grown!"_I thought.

"Who's the fledgling?"asked Drake in confusion.

"Fledg...oh, you mean kid, right?"chuckled Cadell in realization as he got back to his feet.

"Um, yeah..."mumbled Drake.

"This is my brother, Hansuke."Hansuke in turn raced over to take a closer look at the Soarian.

"You're weird looking."chuckled Hansuke sheepishly.

That's when another, much larger ripple appeared in the air till an aging, scarred green haired Cyniclon man appeared. "There you are Hansuke."that's when the man noticed the trio. A smile krept up Kisshu's face as he landed quietly on the sidewalk.

"Kishi! Cadell! And welll, well, even the prince of our nieghboring planet, Soarilia!"smiled Kisshu then he called out for Ichigo to come outside.

Eagerly Cadell and I did our greetings with my parents, then we relayed what happened on Cyncia. To say my father was angry was an understatement for his eyes had flashed in grief and rage. Kisshu then took Drake over to my cousin, Anna's place.

* * *

The next week I try and try to transform into my Aura Mew state...even my Phoenix State. But it never worked and to make matters worse for me I STILL CAN'T TELEPORT!

"Ok, that's it, sweetie, you need to go see Lettuce-san and Pai-san today."I hear the voice of my mother from where she watch in the tree by my old room.

I can't help but sigh in frustration but that was intrupted swiftly by another dizzy spell and my stomach _jumping_ into my throat. And my mother sure saw this as I raced over to a near by bush and threw up big time. This always left me shaking like a leaf even as I used my hand on the fence to support myself.

"That does it, I'm calling them NOW."huffed Ichigo, pulling out her cellphone and speed dialing her friend, Lettuce.

"But mom! Nya nya~!"I whined.

"Don't go _but_ me, Kishi-chan. Because this neko will snap right back."hissed Ichigo, her cat ears and tail popping out as she held the phone to her ear. My own cat ears and tail pop out in anger as I begin to move away from the bushes, only to trip over my own two foot. _"I hate changes!"_I thought with a grumble, my brow twitching.

"...Yep, thanks Lettuce-san."said Ichigo with a grin, hanging up her phone and jjumping out of the tree.

"Alright, you better get going. Lettuce-san said she and Pai-san wil be waiting at their place.

"Fine...but i don't have to like it."I grumbled, getting back to my feet.

I then left for Anna's place.

* * *

It takes me quite awhile to reach Anna's house. But, here I was now inside there house with Pai leading me to the basement. "So, you say you find yourself unable to teleport and flying, Kishi?"asked Pai, not turning to make eye contact as we went down the stairs.

"Yeah...I can't even transform here. It's a pain the neck. Nya nya!~!"I replied, arms crossed as I jumped the last two steps.

"Hi Kishi-chan!"greeted Lettuce.

Lettuce had only just returned from work due to a gas leak in the walk-in clinic from what Anna told me a few moments ago. I just plop myself down on a near by chair while Pai spoke with Lettuce. But then they turned to face me.

"Nani?"I said nervously.

"Kishi...this is important. Is there anything else you've been experiencing?"asked Pai, a glimmer of mixed emotions in his eyes while Lettuce looked puzzled.

I only give a nod, "Um, yeah. I've mood swinging like crazy, my head hurts, I've been dizzy and fainting, and as of this week...throwing up."

This caused a sly grin to grace Pai's face and a giggle to escape Lettuce.

"What? What's so funny!"I demanded.

"Kishi, Kishi, you don't have a clue do you?"asked Lettuce and I just stared blankly at her"I'll take that as a no."

Pai's grin grew a little bit, unnerving me as pulled up my sleeve on my arm and put shined a ultraviolet flashlight on my arm. And it revealed silver spiraling flame-like marks that came to stop on a cresent moon. This made Pai chuckle and me gaping at the sight.

"I thought so. Even now your Cyniclon DNA dominates your human half."said Pai as he moved away to allow me to roll my sleeve back down and Lettuce was still flabberguasted at what he had seen.

"P-Pai-kun...what were those markings?"asked Lettuce.

"A sign and a symtom only Cyniclon woman get...in a certian markings are called the Mikazuki in your tongue Lettuce-chan, but in my tribe it's known as Crescent Moon."explained Pai.

"But—But why do I have it?"I snapped.

"My, my my tribe's empress has qute the attitude on her. And as to why you have it,"replied Pai in calmly as he moved over and whispered into the albino's ear, "You're pregnate, Kishi-hime."

"Wh-wha?"I began then fainted then and there from the info overload in my brain.

That was news I was never expecting...


	8. Chapter 7: I Spy Surprise!

Me: Nya~! Hiya readers!

Cadell: Wow...that was, an interesting event last chapter...*faints*

Me: ^.^; Oops, I made Cadell-kun faint because of what happening to Kishi-chan.

Kishi: Hey! Faintings normal when surprised to the point you can't react or scream. XP

Me: Oh hush! You and the gang are going to be heading out of Tokyo soon to find the medallions that are from earth. But...not right now. *giggle*

Drake: Oi, is that a huge mountain of chocolate over there?

Me: Chocolate where? *spots swimming pool full of chocolate* YAY! CHOCOLATE! *dives in*

Kishi: ^.^; Was that nesscary, Drake? you know Aria-sama has a weak spot for sweets...especially chocolate.

Drake: Nope~! Anyways this story is currently rated "T" but will turn "M" due to scenes of heavy violence and the odd torture scene here and there. So reader's descretion is advised!

Me: And the lullaby Cadell sang was called "Lullaby For A Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. You'll see that lullaby pop up again in a later chapter. So, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I Spy Surprise!**

**~.~.~.~**

"I think she took that rather well."

"Are you kidding me? Kishi-chan's never one to faint. She's a lot like Kisshu-san, Pai-kun."

That's pretty much the commotion I wake up to as I slowly got back up, still in quite a daze from the shock. But, surprisingly, a smile creeps onto my face as a feline purr rumbled in my throat. _"I-I can't believe it...I'm pregnate! I'm carrying Cadell's child inside me! Nya~!"_I thought in my haze of mirth. That's when Lettuce and Pai noticed I was awake.

"You alright Kishi-chan?"asked Lettuce in concern.

"Oh, she's more then alright."stated Pai.

"Am I alright? hm, let me see...oh yeah I'm more then alright."I giggled.

"See? just a case of being terribly surprised by the news."grinned Pai.

"Um...just one question Pai,"I began in the Cyniclian tongue and Pai turns his attention back to me with that calm, caliculating, soft gaze of his. "I'm not full Cyniclon, let alone human. I remember you teaching me and Anna that Cyniclian woman's pregancy lasted 7 months...and humans tend to carry for around 9 months. But wh-what about me?"

Lettuce looked at me in understanding as Pai stared off in thought as an effort to find an answer to my problem. Which really doesn't take long for Pai with his high IQ here in that head of his. My anxiety grows the more Pai kept silent like this, leaning against the wall with arms crossed and his eyes closed. But then a soft chuckle as he opened his eyes and locked his dark eyes with mine.

"Of coarse! Because you're a hybrid your body's still different then others. So I would say you will carry for, hm, around 8 months instead of the two races normal amounts. Also,"said Pai but stopped as he walked over and cupped my chin delicately in his hand. "You mustn't fight. Cyniclon woman can handle travel while in your_ condition _but battle is out of the question. You'll be helpless for a months; you can't fly and won't be able to teleport...but that's not all, m'lady. You will not be able to metamorphosize into Mew Cream or enter your Phoenix State."

I can only stare in horror at this.

I can smell my own fear waving off of me as Pai moved away and teleported out of the room. Lettuce looks at me in concern and tries to offer a comforting word but they don't reach my ears. I'm seriously feel like fainting again at that unwanted piece of info alongside this great news. I don't even say hello to Anna as I leave the house and she enters it.

But the gloom and doom in my mind is over powered by the joy coursing through my mind as I walk home. Now and again my hand touches my arm where the markings had been revealed under one of those kinds of lights in crime shows. Also the odd giggle would escape me as I continue through the busy streets.

Before long I arrived back at my childhood home and open the door. With a feline grin at Cadell's scent reaching me I quietly followed it to find it's leading to where the two of us had bunked...in my old room. Hansuke had a the former guest room.

I steal a peak through the door way and I can see Cadell's sitting on the belcony polishing his Kitsune Swords. My ears and tail pop out due to my excitement as I soundlessly enered the room and snuck over to and behind my favorite purple-haired warrior and covered his eyes, a feline purr rumbling in my throat.

"Hey!"squeaked Cadell in surprise.

"Guess who Cadell-kun~!"I giggled playfully.

"Neko-chan?"smiled Cadell as I removed my hands.

I smile as Cadell makes his short swords vanish as he got up and kissed me, causing my tail to slowly sway contently. _"Oh man, wait till he hears this news!"_I thought with a mischievious grin.

"So, what did Pai and Lettuce say? I overheard your mother outside earlier."asked Cadell.

I smile even wider as my tail swayed and my ears perked. It was time this cat be let out of the bag!

"Cadell, I'm pregnate."I said, getting straight to the point.

"You mean-"

"Yep!"

Cadell instant lets out an excited scream as he grabs me and lifts me up off the ground out of the mirth he felt. I've never seen Cadell THIS happy sense he led me away from the festival that fateful night 5 years ago. Mischief danced in his eyes as we both fell on the bed in a fit of laughter.

We were going to become a bigger family now.

Me, a mother and Cadell a father.

Huh.

Never thought I'd see that happen at such a time.

Cadell chuckled ashe caressed my stomach, a burning fire as a realization hit him by the solemn frown on his face and the fires of concern in his eyes. He cups my cheek and his thumb stroked it with great care. "What's wrong?"I asked softly.

"You mustn't fight the Soarians."Cadell said sternly, hiding the fact he was frightened for his wife and unborn child's safety.

"But-"I began but Cadell cuts me off.

"Please Kishi! I beg you, I-I don't-I want to loose you again let alone the child that's coming!"pleaded Cadell as he fought back the tears of fear that threatened to flow. The memory of Kishi dying after being scewered by Deep Blue was too much to bare even now for him. And By the pleading, fearful gleam in his peircing orange orbs I knew...I knew was scared I-we would be killed.

"Fine. But lets keep the baby secret for now."I sighed, a small smile on my face.

Cadell nodded eagerly as we snuggled up close to each other. It really doesn't take me long to realize just how tired I am right now. Slowly my eyes began to sag and cadell noticed this and began singing a lullaby he has favored as of late...

"And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so,  
The same rain that draws you near me.

Falls on rivers and land,  
An forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning..."

_****Cadell POV****_

I smiled as Kishi fell fast asleep, a soft purr in her throat, instinctively snuggling closer to me and her fingers kneaded at the blanket and my shirt. But that too came to a stop as her cat ears and tail vanished like they always did. Slowly, I moved away and got off the bed with a grin still on my face as I looked at my wife fondly before leaving the room.

I gave a nod at Hansuke as he sneaked a peak over from his bedroom, "Hey kid."

"Don't call me that!"snapped Hansuke.

"Why are you all banged up?"I asked in amusement as I walked over and poked him in his forehead.

"Practicing my flying."answered the 5 year old.

"Falling's more like it. Come on, I'll get Jun and we can show you _real_ flying kid."I said as I teleported down stairs, and Hansuke followed quickly after.

At least he can teleport...question is, how far?

Not my problem anyways.

Kisshu's clearly gone out with Ichigo again from what I see. But Jun, Drake, and Rose are chatting in the living room. Then I see Drake and Rose are blushing as they leave the room...in fact they leave the house altogather.

"What's with those two?"I asked Jun.

"Oh, Lord Kisshu! Rose and Lord Drake are going out on a date it seems."said Jun with a chuckle.

"Rose-san and Drake-san sittng in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-ng~!"laughed Hansuke.

"Where to?"I urged, in amusement.

"To the park; don't know which one though."

"Anyways, can you help me and my cousin, Hana with flying practice, Jun-san?"asked Hansuke with a puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I have nothing better to due sense I still haven't found the first medallion."surged Jun.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Cyncia the Cyniclons had fled to the tribe emergancy hide away over in a canyon depths. Steele had beaten them and taken over the royal palace which really made their blood burn in anger. But none so then Zakuro, Mint, Nami, and Skylar. In fact the four were gathering in the meeting hall, discussing on what to do. The torches of blue fire luminated the room with ease as well as their faces. The room was very much like a small study area with a desk and shelves of books and ancient scrolls. Framing the corners of the room were statues of a pheonix rising from the ashes, protecting a priceless gold orb.

"...Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nami gave a nod, anger and determination blazing in her eyes as she silently gave her answer to her mother.

"Steele hasn't seen me, let along met me in the battlefield. I'd stand a better chance then you guys."she sadly in a rather brisk tone.

Skylar sighed in frustration at knowing his wife-to-be was placing herself in such dangers of being a spy. He had been badly hurt in the battle but lucky warned their close friends-and rulers-in time so they could escape. "I still don't like it, but Zakuro and Mint are right. A woman would get in there easier then a man."grunted Skylar, as he caressed his injured arm.

Nami gave a sad smile as her otter ears and tail popped out as she went over and pecked Skylar on the lips. With a chuckle she winked at the group and grabbed her cloak and slipped her pendant into her boot. _"Please let this work! Please let Steele think I left the Cyniclons!"_pleaded Nami in her mind as she left the canyon and head for the town.

Her mission to gather information had started.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, just thought Id give you this info. It's their ages at the start and also their birthdays...

Cadell Haven: 21(December 1),

Kishi Haven: 20(November 3)

Rose Fujiwara: 23(April 5)

Nami Aizawa: 20(Feb. 14)

Zakuro Fujiwara: Late 40's(September 6th)

Mint Aizawa: 40's(October 3)

Jun Frost: 18(May 15)

Skylar Tori: 23(July 6)

Ichigo Hisoka: 44(March 15)

Kisshu Hisoka: 45(March 10)

Hansuke Hisoka: 5(July 23)

Drake Hikari: 20(June 21)


	9. Chapter 8: Squealing Otter

Me: Mmm~! Chocolate~!

Kisshu: It's official...Drake left Aria-sama as a lost cause. ^^;

Ichigo: Oh brother. Momoral of this event is don't go fill a pool with chocolate...you'll never get Aria out of it. She's a total chocoholic! X3

Kishi: Oh boy, good thing I got the story time line so...I better get writing. T.T

Cadell: And I better fish out Aria-sama. *gulp* This isn't going to be fun...she's like a cat protecting it's prey right now.

Drake: *kicks Cadell outside towards the pool* Then THAT should help.

Cadell: *screams and lands in pool of melted chocolate*

Kishi: Eek! Cadell-kun!

Kisshu: Great... .

Me: *growl* MY CHOCOLATE! *gets grazed look and starts chasing Cadell through the pool*

Cadell: HELP ME! *still running from Aria*

Everybody: *sweat drop*

Ichigo: Aria-sama doesn't own TMM, nya~! Now on with the story. And would somebody please get Cadell-san and Aria-sama out of there!

Kishi: Also The song Nami and Zakuro use is called "Butterfly"-DDR. *purr*

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Squealing Otter, Screaching Falcon**

**~.~.~.~**

It's already January 14.

That's means Cadell and I have been here for a few weeks now along with Rose, Prince Drake, and Jun. Currently I'm stuck here in the washroom due to my stop complaining with me again for the 5th time this week. Cadell is overjoyed with the news I gave them and some how noisy lil' Hansuke had been listening in.

He told my parents.

But it was funny to hear my father scream and then faint and my mother squeal in delight. Now that night was funny...but sense finding out from dropping in on Pai again four days ago. I'm about 8 weeks in sense the Mark of the Crescent Moon is showing up now without a need for the ultra violet light.

Pai says that's a good sign.

If that mark were to ever vanish before the 8 months was up the child would have died. So, in other words it survived another purpose this mark. I give a sigh as I leave and head down stairs to see my parents, my friends, my brother, my kin, and even my husband is there in the dining room looking over a map of Japan with Drake.

Cadell looked up and gave me a kind smile before walking over and leading me over to the table. "Feeling any better, Neko-chan?"he whispered.

"I feel weak and tired...but I'll be fine."I answered.

Cadell gives an understanding nod as I raided the fridge and grabbed some chocolate fudge and then some left over meat loaf. But some of my friends and family begin to look green or grossed out as they watched me just drench the meat loaf in the chocolate sauce.

"What?"I asked, my mouth a bit full.

"Uh, why are you doing that?"asked Drake.

"Why should I tell you?"I growl-purred as I ate my snack.

"Don't mind Kishi-nee right now Drake, it's just a...taste she has currently."said Hansuke with a giggle.

"Just gon't get between Kishi and her steak...it's kinda scary."gulped Rose.

"Your mother's no better, Rose in her wolf form."laughed Jun, only to get a royal beat down from Rose.

"Can we please get back to trying to find the medallion!"snapped Taruto, Pai, and Drake.

Well, adventually we do figure out the possible location for the first medallion. So Jun heads out to Naruto City, Drake and Rose heads out to Yokohama, Pai and Lettuce go and check out Nikko along with Taruto and Pudding, Aura and Anna go and check out Kamakura, and dad takes Hansuke along to go check out Kawagoe.

While Cadell and I are currently searching Tokyo City's down town.

"Do you think our tribe is ok, Cade-kun?"I asked nervously.

Cadell gave a reassuring smile at his wife and stopping to caress her cheek as he spoke, "Yes, I'm sure they are. Nami, Skylar, Zakuro, and Mint are fine...so I wouldn't worry. The only thing we need to worry about is keeping you two safe."

"And find the medallions before Steele does."I purred.

Cadell laughed in his silent agreement, along with me. I just hope Nami and the others are safe.

* * *

In the study room Steele had taken over in the palace a cloaked figure was being quick to gather as much inform ation as she could. Her otter tail swished and her otter ears twitched as she scaned the various Soarian scrolls and books as well as Kishi and Cadell's study.

"Found it."muttered Mew Chocolate under her breath.

With haste she placed everything back after taking a single scroll from Steele's objects. Inside was information on Drake's medallion and other stuff of grave importance. The otter-girl even snatched a scroll on Soarian battle tactics they used. With great care she left the palace, powering down once outside the palace walls.

Before long she reached where she was suppose to meet either Zakuro or Mint. Nami took the hood of her cloak off and looked around before singing softly...

"I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai."

And in return a older female voice replied as a tall figure appeared in the shadows...

"Ay, ay, ay

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Making colors in the sky."

Then, out of the shadows stepped Zakuro, her wolf ears on the alert as her tail swayed nervously. But at seeing Nami she gave a small smile before they both went into the shadows. "Well? did you find any thing Nami?"asked Zakuro in a hushed voice.

"Yes. Steele is after something called the Heaven's Medallion. But he needs the Dragon, Fox, Earth, and Pheonix medallions to make it. In other words..."whispered Nami.

Zakuro nodded but a feral growl rolled in her throat at smelling the scent of a Soarian. This caused Zakuro's pupils to glow violet as her tail bristled and her ears to lay flat on her head.

Nami smelt it too as she spotted the shadow, "Go! This information mustn't be taken back by them!"

"Right, but be careful Nami. Skylar and Mint will swipe my ears off if anything happens to you."growled Zakuro before shifting into her wolf form, picking up the two scrolls and running off into the night.

Nami in turn made a dash out of the brush, puting her hood back on. But to her misfortune she felt some hands grab her around the waste and take her into the air just as fast. Bruff, rustic laughter of a middle aged man raked her ears. Slowly she looked up with wide eyes to see a male Soarian.

This Soarian was dressed in light armor and had a knight's sword to his waist. His hair was a messy black with blue streaks. He had green eyes and eagle like wings. He wore black robes and black gauntlets with silver plates with a twin dragons clawing at each other engraved on them. "Well, well turns out I caught myself a lil' weasel that had infiltrated our _nest_."sneered the the Soarian maliciously.

"Let me go you perverted buzzard, Leon!"snarled Nami, her ears and tail popping out in anger as she struggled.

"Tsk, tsk Nami. You know I can't very well do that. The general is going to love this; it's been ages sense he had some fun in the torture chamber."said Leon bluntly as they flew into the palace.

"T-torture?"gulped Nami in fright.

Before long they reached the Soarian throne room...and to be frank Nami hated what that freak, Steele had done to it. _"Oh man, Kishi and cadell are goingg to royally pissed off when they see the damage Steele has done. Kishi was right to feel nervous around this punk."_thought Nami as she was dragged into the room and tossed in front of Steele's feet.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"asked Steele as he cupped Nami's chin.

"A spy M'lord. Nami was really spying for the Empress, Kishi Haven. She stole two scrolls and relay them to the Cyniclon Ground Black Ops."Leon informed.

"And I would have gotten more too you verman! Long live the Snow Maiden!"snarled Nami as she struggled to break free of the ropes binding her wrists.

Along the way her Leon had stopped to bind her ankles and wrists to provent her from escaping. Steele really wasn't too pleased by what Nami said so with a smirk he plucked a single feather from his arm and slashed the otter-girl over the eye with it. "What is your leader going to do about it? she has fled like the coward she is along with Drake."retorted Steele, tugging at Nami's tail.

Nami in turn responded by snapping down on Steel's arm good and hard. Causing blood to be drawn from the retched young man and making him shriek in pain. This brought satification to Nami's ears as she gave a smug smirk. Man, she loved having a higher dose of Red Data DNA then her mother did. It hieghtened her senses and instinct to defend herself in times like these. And sharing the DNA of a Sea Otter noless helped her even more.

"You retched beast!"snarled Steele as he smacked Nami good and hard over the head repeatedly.

Adventually Nami let go, the pain too much for her to bare as she passed out bloody and beaten on the ground. Steele panted and ruffled her arm-wings, holding his injured arm tenderly in his hand. He then ordered the guards to take her to the palace dungeon. General Steele then faced Leon as nami disappeared from thier sights.

"M'Lord?"asked Leon nervously.

"Lutient Leon, you are to go to Earth and assassinate Empress Kishi, Emporer Cadell, and Prince Drake. Show no mercy, is that clear?"growled Steele in anger.

Leon simply gave a devious smile, licking his lips before bowing to his General as his response. And with a few flaps of his wing-arms he left the throne room to start his mission. While Steele let out an enraged battle cry, destroying a statue of the pheonix.

* * *

Two weeks.

That's how long it took Leon to arrive in Tokyo due to this planet's nasty solar winds that had turned a bit violent for a week. "It won't be long now dear Empress. My king shall have your head as well as your precious warrior."sneered Leon as he spied on the leaders of the Cyniclon tribe snuggled up in the livingroom of the house.

Blood would fall, oh yes the first chance that appeared it would rain blood!

* * *

Nami began to stir from her slumber to be greeted by a damp, frost bitten cell. Nami having better scene of time could tell it must be at least the end of January for the winds were bitter. Her clothes were tattered and torn and if weren't for her otter DNA she would have long ago froze to death. She was hanging by her wrists on the shackles that left her supsended just a few inches off the ground. This left her wrist bloody and bruised on top of her already still throbbing head.

That was when Nami caught the scent of Steele reach her nose, causing her to instintively growl like a corner, caged beast. "Well, well would a sweet sight. The otter still has some fight left in her."sneered Steele as he walked over and into the cell.

"Cut the crap you mange-ridden buzzard!"growled Nami.

Steele smiled maliciously as he unsheathed a single silver sai dagger from it's sheathe. Tenderly he touched Nami's face and even places that made Nami squirm with disgust. In further disgust she spat right in the man's face.

Much to his discomfort and own disgust.

"Fine then. what a pitty such beautiful skin will be left scarred. Such a WASTE!"lughed Steele as he slashed Nami across the chest.

In turn the young Aura Mew shriek in agony as Steele continued to slash and gash at her in various places till her tan Greek styled dress was so torn it would be considered clothing anymore. But Nami edured the pain till finally he stopped, leaving her a bloody mess as she gasped for breath.

"Well? where is your tribe? where are they hiding?"challenged Steele.

Nami didn't bother to lift her head as she answered, "No comment." then lifted her head with defiant gleam in her eyes as she simple continued. Furthering the anger that boiled in the mad man's soul and mind. "I'm not giving in!"smirked Nami.

"You worthless wrench!"yelled Steele in anger as as he put away his sai and grabbed a whip.

Then he started hitting her brutally, harder with each thrust with the whip. nami struggled hard to hold in the screams of pain that threatened to leave her lips, clenching her teeth. And all the while he continued to try and get her to rat out her comrades. But her instincts as a Mew was far stronger and she was Mint's daughter. She just hoped her will wouldn't shatter like in the books and movies she read.

"I will not bow!"screeched Nami throw her pain filled tears.

"Out with it! Where is the Phoenix Medallion?"snapped Steele, whipping the defenceless Aura Mew.

Even going so far as to break her leg which really caused Nami to let out a blood curling shriek that echoed through out the palace. But still as she stayed conscience by sheer will alone as Steele cupped her chin. The defiant fires remained her her body began to glow with a bronze light and her pupils narrowed as her Mew Mark glowed on her back.

"Well, going to answer?"retorted Steele in boredom.

"I will not break!"rasped Nami, earning her a slash to the face this time with a razer sharp feather.

"Defiant you Soarians are, but everybody has a breaking point."spat Steele as he twilred his sai.

Slowly he discarded the whip and sai and brought out his long knight styled sword. Nami scowled at him but fear was clear in her eyes as he advanced to her now naked and broken from. But her tail that been out for so long now lashed and twitched as she began to struggle to break free once more.

nami look down to the gold chain where her Mew Pendant dangled, blinking like a beacon. And Nami gave a smirk at knowing it was sending out a distress signal to the other Aura Mew Mews and even the Mew Mews. This caused her to chuckle as a smile graced her blood crusted face. Which really puzzled Steele greatly as the otter-girl's fur and hair began to move like a wind was moving it.

"Save your breath Steele, it's far from over!"hissed Nami as she by some miracle tapped into her powers.

The shackles themselves were still on her bloody wrists with some of the brokeen chains as she fell to the ground with a harsh _thud_. Nami panted as she pushed herself up with her hands. Steele tried to get close but the frost began to turn into water as Nami slowly raced her head. Her eyes were now chocolate brown as well as her hair but her Mew outfit was nonexistant as sweat and her own blood drenched her body.

This was her Red Data Failsafe at work.

nami's eyes were even slitted as a buring,ghost;y figure of a pheonix embraced its wings around her protectively. A brilliant silver war bow with a spiraling bronze arrow appeared in mid air; formed from the winter's frost and ice. Much to Steele's dismay she grabbed it and started talking in her native Japanese tongue, cussing viliantly. Swiftly she grabbed the bow and arrow and began charging up power.

"Namikaze Blast!"she called out, firing the arrow.

To further young Soarian's surprise the arrow split into another arrow, both turning gold and silver. With haste Steele jumped out of the way just enough that they only grazed him. With a growl he cautiously left the cell but not without trying to take the pendant. Believing it is the source of her power. But Steele ended up gett ing burned by it.

"Fine if I can't relieve you of your strange charm then your bow will have to do."grunted Steele as he kicked Nami in her injuries till she was on the other side of the dungeon cell.

Nami who was struggling to get up watched as Steele grabbed her bow. But she smirked as the bow rejected him, freezing his feathers and hand in a painful shock. _"Baka."_she thought with a chuckle, only half conscience as she watched Steele leave in an enraged fit, locking the door behind him.

"Sk-Skylar-kun...help me...uuh..."she croaked before darkness consumed her, unaware of the warm and ghostly embrace of a young woman.

The only thing visible was glowing amber eyes of a bird in the glow of the night.


	10. Chapter 9: Crying Sky

Kishi: FINALLY! We got Aria-sama out of that pool of chocolate. ^^;

Me: *glares* Meanies...

Kisshu: Don't look at us! You did loose your sanity in there a bit Aria.

Cadell: A little? ^^;

Me: Ok, maybe a lot.

Rose: Drake-kun, how fast can you run? *looks at glaring, angry Kishi*

Drake: Pretty fast, why?

Kishi: LET ME AT HIM! *pounces at Drake with a growl*

Rose, Me, and Co.: That's why!

Drake: EEEK! HELP ME! *runs for dear life*

Me: Ooo~! Now that's karma for you right there for Drake. *flinches as Kishi beats up Drake cat style*

Pai: *sigh* Ignore Prince Drake and Kishi-sama over there. Let us continue on with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Crying Sky**

**~.~.~.~**

Oh man!

Darn these splitting headaches and everything else in between! Although on the bright side Jun just called. And to our delight she has found the first medallion in Naruto City.

"Well? what did she say?"asked Rose, cuddling up to Drake who was now fully recovered.

"Yes, what did Jun say?"asked Hansuke and Cadell.

"You want the good news or the bad news?"I asked, rubbing my temples as I leaned against the wall.

"Uuuh..the latter?"replied Cadell and Kisshu.

"Well the good news is that was Jun on the phone and she found one of the medallions."I replied.

This instantly caused the Soarian princess to smile in hopeful delight at knowing they were now a step closer to stopping the traitor, Steele. But that's where it stopped, "And?"

I nervously chhuckle as I sat down beside Cadell and fiddled with my medallion. Everybody else had failed so far in finding those pesky necklaces. But Jun, oh yes...impish and persistant young Jun. She had found one and was waiting for us at Rose's favorite hotel.

"So it's in Naruto City."noted Pai.

I nod as a frown took over my face as I suddenly found my medallion more interesting then anything else. But at feeling the reasuring grip on my arm from my husband I give a thankful smile in return before locking my hotpink orbs with Drake as they flashed with a blue glow.

"It's at the bottom of the whirlpools that surround Naruto."I stated which causes poor Drake to go into a depression corner and the rest of us to sweatdrop but Rose tries to comfort him.

"Well, good thing I grabbed us some tickets for the next train to Naruto then...first class too thanks to Rose-san."giggled Ichigo as she flashed seven tickets and they were first class nonetheless.

All of us gawk at this and I suddenly find myself breaking down in tears even though I'm excited. Everybody but my parents, brother, Lettuce, Pai, and Cadell gives me strange looks because of it.

"Why are you all staring at me?"I whimpered.

"I-it's ok Neko-chan, they're just not used to these mood swings."stuttered Cadell with a nervous smile as he tried to get me to calm down.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, riiigghht..."

I just glare at Taruto and Drake for that comment and nail them over the heads with a good kick in the face. Leaving them seeing stars as I stomped away and snatched the entire plate of cream puffs. And as I do I can hear them talking, Drake asks to come along and Cadell agrees. My ears twitch as I hear the names of the ones that will be going: Cadell, me, Rose, Drake, Pai, and Lettuce.

The others would keep searching for the last earth medallion.

I sigh as I looked out the window before I gingerly pulled up my sleeve to reveal the markings. The markings had changed in color to my surprise, becoming a much darker color of its previous shade. _"11 weeks. Just a little longer and I'll be out of this annoyance that is this first term."_I thought with a groan, rolling my sleeve back down. I then left the kitchen to go back to the living room to find Cadell is alone.

"Cadell? where is everybody?"I poundered as I sat down on the sofa beside him.

Cadell I see is watching an anime on tv; something on wolves searching for some place I believe. His had his legs crossed and his head was leaning against his hand as his elbow was resting on the armrest. He honestly looked bored and by the doom and gloom in his mind at the moment I knew instantly. He's just as much homesick as I am. Cadell then turned to rest his intense blazing orange gaze on me as he removed his hand from his face. A small smile crept on his face as I scooted closer as he replied, "Something about supplies and what not. But, we leave at noon for the train."

I just stare at him with a pouting expression, "What?"

"You're worried about me going aren't you?"I whined, crossing my arms.

"Wh-what makes you think that Kitty?"panicked the young Cyncia Emporer.

That's when I growled in annoyance...seems he forgets our minds are linked together. I know his feelings and can freely prod into his mind on a rare occassion. And lets not forget we both can talk to each other with telepathy and we KNOW when one of us is injured or in pain. Oh the annoyance and joy that is Deep Ember's blessing: The Pheonix Link.

"Baka! The Pheonix Link allowed me to know."I pouted again as tears started to flow again.

Cadell sweat drops at my sudden _call_ on the _water works_ as he sighed in defeat, "Can't hide anything from you, can I Neko-chan?"

"Nope~!"I giggled, whiping away my tears in my normal feline way.

Cadell smiles at me as he pulled me close to him and then takes my hand and places it on my stomach. Which is now ever so slowly growing...but right now you can't tell I'm expecting, really. Cadell then started chuckling as he moved his gaze onto my stomach as a impish gleam shined in his eyes.

"It's just this entire ordiel that is going on. And now, you're you know what."said Cadell as he started to blush.

I can't help but chuckle at knowing just how naive the others were. They haven't noticed anything yet. Then again, I've got a sweater on for goodness sakes! So that markings on my arms and back is hidden away. Only my parents, Pai, Lettuce, and of course Cadell know our secret.

"No kidding! I still can't belive they haven't gotten supicious yet."I giggled, "I'm already starting to show a little bit."

"Really?"said the purplelet in excitement, glancing at my stomach.

Sure enough he did see it was true aftar awhile but it took having to double check again to see it. I give smile as I tugged at Cadell's hand and pulled him off the sofa. It was time we got ready for that trip to Naruto City.

* * *

"Oh wow!"

I watched as Kishi's kid brother watched everything go by. Pai was with us along with Ichigo, Rose, Drake, and of course Kishi. Kisshu and the others stayed behind to locate the last medallion here from earth.

I hate to admit it.

But, I'm excited as well sense I've never been on the train to Naruto City. Ichigo-or Suzu-chan as I call her-had explained that Naruto was popular and known for its whirlpools. Lots of peoples flocked there to see it.

"Hey, Hansuke shouldn't you be in bed?"asked Kishi, looking a bit green right now which worries me in turn.

"Nope, I'm staying up even if you like it or not sis!"said the mischievious boy with a impish grin.

Well, that's when I see poor Kishi make a dash for the window and opened the window, "Hey, Kishi, are you alright?"

"Man, you like what mom did after eating too many strawberry ice-cream!"noted Hansuke.

"I heard that!"snapped Kishi, "And as soon as...ugh...this motion sickiness goes away you're sooo road kill!"

This caused me to snicker at the panicked expression on poor Hansuke's face. That was totally priceless! And I take a mental note to myself to prank my nephew later. But right now, my favorite kitty was more important.

"Again, are you going to be alright?"I asked as I urged Kishi away from the window after loosing her dinner.

She simply nods with a groan, rubbing her throat as we sat back down. after awhile she finally gives a me a reply, "I always wanted to go to Naruto to see the whirlpools and go after some hard to find stuff. But by train...uuuh, but by train...torture for me right now."

"Why's that?"I asked.

Kishi never used to be this sensitive to stuff like this. But, then again, she WAS carrying a life inside her. Holding the next heir to the tribe. Which would be why Pai had been so insistant on coming, I guess.

He's fiercely loyal that stern healer.

"I don't know either here, ok?"pouted Kishi tired.

"Just get some sleep, Kitty, we'll be there before you know it."

"Mhm..."

I smiled as I watched my snow-kissed haired wife snuggled up as close as she could before letting out a soft "nya" as she yawned. I simply just held her protectively in my grasp as one hand unconsciencely stroked her hair as I looked ou the window. Watching as the scenery passed us by rapidly. It didn't take long at all, really for her to fall deep into slumber.

"Sweet dreams, Kishi..."

Little did we know that danger was stalking us like wolves to an elk.

And it wouldn't be pretty once it pounced...

* * *

_**Bleach OST - Invasion**_

Everywhere you looked Cyniclons along with Smoke Wolves could be seen sneaking and creeping through the palace grounds. Knocking out Steele's lackies as they went. One large grey wolf gave a flick of her ear to signal her pack to attack at seeing two Soarian soldiers just lazing about. Violet eyes of the alpha female shined with determination as she whined at blue-eyed male Cyniclon swordman.

"I know, Zakuro, I know...we'll get her out of there."hissed Skylar in anger, one hand gripping the hilt of his sword harder.

Zakuro in turned gave a wolf version of a nod before coming out of the shadows, growling. Her wolves behind her as they trapped and pinned the Soarians to the ground. Taking delight in the frightened, and pained shrieks as they choked and hacked on the smoke wolves' whispy tails.

"Get off of us you mangy mutts!"growled one guard.

Zakuro responded by transforming into her orginal state and brought a dagger to his neck, "Where is Nami?"

"As if we'd tell you scum."spat the other which caused the wolf to snarl and snap.

"Tell me! Or my wolves get a new chew toy!"spoke Zakuro in a acidic tone, tail bristling.

That was when one of the wolves, a young year old pup with scarlet eyes and white fur spotted a ring of keys on the ground. Happily it picked it up and sat down, tail wagging as it whined. This was when Skylar and Mint came out from the shadows.

"I'll go on ahead,"said Mint as she dashed away, flapping her wings to gain some air.

_**Bleach OST - Treachery**_

Skylar gave not a word as he walked over, his hand rested on the crystal clear hilt of his sword, Amane. That was when the wolf trotted over to Skylar and gave him the keys, panting as it whined happily.

"Hey gives those back!"snapped the soldier angerily, causing Zakuro to snarl in return due to her wolf half.

"Good boy Tama."praised Skylar, scratching the wolf between the ears who barked in delight.

He then turned to face the remaining Soarian as the cries of battle laced the air. Anger laced his features as his eyes glowed in tangible rage as Zakuro leaped back to let the young man at the lowlife. And as Zakuro ordered her wolves to go aid the others Skylar grabbed the older man by the throat and pinned him to the palace wall.

"You will tell me where Nami is."said the young Cyniclian Elite Guard in a dangerously cold tone.

The soldier gave no reply as Skylar punched him good and hard in the face, "Tell me...NOW!" even the soldier could see the look in the brown haired, blue-eyed boy's eyes. He feared for the life of his best friend...his lover.

"Easy, Skylar-san."warned Zakuro.

"I know General Zakuro, I know!"grunted Skylar, not straying his burning gaze off the enemy.

"Ah, so the tainted-blood means something to you eh? well, too bad sense nobody ever survived after the torture sessions with Steele."sneered the man deviously.

This caused a fierce shroud of consternation to take over his face and soul. As he stared at the Soarian. _"N-Nami..."_thought Skylar as the soldier continued, "By now she is most likely long-"

_**Bleach OST - Attack On The Beat**_

The man doesn't get to finish as faster then the eye could blink the blade of his sword and be-winged the man. And left him to wallow and scream in his agony as Zakuro left with him in a hurry, her Zakuro Spear in hand.

"This way!"called Zakuro, "She should be in the dungeon."

"Right! I prey to Deep Ember that she is alright."panted Skylar as they broke into their own tribe's palace.

With haste they moved through the palace, Zakuro and her wolves covering the young warrior's back. Before long they reached the dungeon and picked up speed. Zakuro's sensitive nose picking up the rustic tang of blood. That's when they finally reached Nami's cell.

_**Inuyasha OST - Sontanshi**_

Zakuro couldn't help but gasp at the devistating sight. It took all she had not to look away in sorrow, anger, and shame. This was partly her fault after all...she should have stayed to help Nami get away. But the worst of was Nami's husband-to-be as he trembled in fright before running to the fallen otter-girl, "NAMI!"

Nami was drenched in her own blood and was barely even alive as fever from infected wounds raked her body. Wounds from a whip covered her as well as cuts and gashes from some sort of dagger or some other sharp object. Her skin was cold and pale from blood loss and even her breathing was barely visible.

This caused a reaction Skylar had not done sense he was a child...he cried. He cried as he took the otter-girl in his arms, holding onto her in all his grief. "No, I-I can't loose you...not you Nami!"sobbed Skylar.

"Skylar..."said Zakuro in equal grief, walking up to him as one of her wolves appeared.

The wolf barked and yipped, telling Zakuro that mint had succeeded in taking all the medical supplies from the enemy. Right down to the last needle and pouch of herbs. Which caused Zakuro to give a small smile. And Skylar to nod as he took Nami limp form into a bridal style hold.

"C-come on, if we hurry we might be able to save her."said Skylar, getting Zakuro to grab hold of his shoulder.

Zakuro nodded, "Akemi told me that Mint's troop succeded in their objective."

With that they teleported out of the palace faster then you can say _Steele's a power hungry idiot_! _"Don't you dare die on me Nami! Don't you dare! Kishi will never forgive me if that happened to you..."_thought the young Cyniclon with frustrated, frightened tears.

At the same time Zakuro's wolves destroyed every weapon and battle supplies they could get their fangs and paws on. It doesn't take long for Skylar was running with all his might to the emergancy room with a frightened, worried Mint on his trail. Before long they reached it and Skylar got to work along with some other healers.

But during all this Nami's heart began to fail which frightened Skylar as he made quick use of a small device to encourage it not to. More tears started to flow as Zakuro arrived, comforting without thought.

"N-Nami...please be ok."

* * *

A/N: I fixed this up sense I missed some stuff. XD


	11. Chapter 10: Cat's Out of The Bag

Me: T.T Poor Nami...

Skylar & Mint; *still in depression corner*

Me: Anyways, I'm impatient so lets get straight to the story already! XD Also, Kishi is now 13 weeks in this chapter.

Kishi & Cadell: YAY!

Me: Yep, That's right this is the last leg of the rollercoaster that is Term 1 for Kishi. She'll be back to her old self next chapter...er, sorta. XD Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 10****  
The Cat's Out of the Bag**

**~.~.~.~**

_**Beach OST - Will of the Heart**_

Skylar gave a sigh as he walked into the infurmary that morning. It was Febuary 14 today...Nami's 21th birthday. But it broke his heart as he looked at the otter-girl, lying there in critical care. And it only fueled his rage at Steele for it was him that did this to her.

Nami was stable and the infection had been eliminated but she still hadn't awoken. Which saddened the young Elite Guard swordsman even more. Nothing but guilt plagued the poor boy's heart as he stroked her face.

"If only I got there sooner, I could have prevented such shame and fear to be placed on you Itachi-chan."whispered Skylar sadly.

His skyblue eyes then got serious for a moment as made haste to do what he came to do in the first place. Check up on her condition. Calmy looked at the heart monitar and saw her pulse had indeed strengthened. And once he finished his other duties he released a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank goodness we don't use earth's primitive healing skills. She wouldn't have surivived otherwise."sighed Skylar in relief as a smile krept up his lips.

But he couldn't help but wonder...how his friends were doing.

* * *

"Ok, I do NOT want to go back down there again!"coughed Mew Lettuce after emerging from the water.

But Hansuke, Kishi, Jun, and I are laughing our heads off as we looked at Lettuce. The poor girl had been wrestling and dodging whirlpools for a good three hours. Drake on the other hand is tickled pink as he puts the medallion around his neck along with his own. The medallion was not like Drakes or even mine and Cadell's. It was crystalized Mew Aqua shaped like a crescent moon. The chain itself was sterling silver.

"At least we now have aquired the first of the medallions."stated Pai.

"Agreed. And that makes three less for _him_ to grab."I smirked.

"Agreed."said Rose and Drake in unison, causing them to blush.

"Cadell-kun, can we go now? please, nya~!"I hear Kishi's flirtatiou purr as she glomps my arm.

I look at Pai and the others and give a reassuring cheeky grin before winking at Jun, Rose, Hansuke, and Drake. "We won't be long. Just running to the hotel."

"Alright, we're going to go take Hansuke for training sense we're done."said Pai and Hansuke flinched.

"Uh, um, Dr-Drake-kun and I..."stuttered Rose as she suddenly blushed redder then her namesake.

Jun on the other hand starts to get a devious grin as she gave a fanged sneer at her suppior. We just watch as Drake blushes just as hard. We were no fools; we knew that Drake and Rose had a thing for each other sense we first met Drake in the Maiden's Temple. But I can't help but smile as Drake takes a clawed hand and tenderly grabs Rose's own mch to her delight and surprise. I can only laugh as Rose franticly tried to hide her wolf ears and tail sense they popped out.

"You two have a date don't you?"chuckled Kishi.

"H-hai."

"Correct.."

"Well,"I began as I grabbed Kishi, "Catch you later!"

And with that we teleported away to our hotel room. But at the same time Leon watched them going with a pleased gleam in his eyes. "Finally! I never thought they would be alone again! And they saved my king the trouble of finding that medallion."smirked Leon before taking off to go after the duo.

* * *

"Ah, to be alone!"

I can't help but laugh at Kishi's relieved groan as she flopped onto the bed. And I happily perch myself on the window sill and laughed. "Anyways, figured what we'll name this kid?"I asked calmly.

I watched as my snow-kissed Neko-chan fiddled with the fuzzy ears of her kyuubi doll that she bought at this store that was full of Naruto themed items. One was a chibi Kyuubi plushie she had gone nuts over. But before long she replied, "Well, what do you think of Lupina for a girl?"

"Lupina...it means Valley of the Wolves, right?"I pondered.

_**Bleach OST - Raw Breath of danger**_

"Yep! It does-Look out!"

I yelp in surpise as Kishi tackles me to the ground as the window was shattered. I look towards Kishi to see if she was ok but she had her tail out and parts of her body was just sizzling from the flames of the fire-cat. To prove the point: her tail and ears were out, she was baring her fangs, and all of it at this strange Soarian man. _"Soarian? OH CRAP!"_I thought in a panic as the man advances towards Kishi.

And to my dismay he has seen her medallion, "So, you had the real Cyncia's Medallion of Purity."

Kishi growls at the man before getting to her feet, "I won't let you have it featherbrain!"

I can't help but laugh at the insult she just fired at this man who happens to be steaming in anger. But that fades quickly as he goes for Kishi who is now racing down the hallway in a panic.

"Meet me outside! I'll lead him away!"cried out Kishi with a squeak as she dodged one of Leon's slashes.

I can't help but panic as I watch my precious neko race out the door as fast as her legs could take her. I had to do something, I almost lost Kishi 5 years ago and I WON'T loose her now and I WILL NOT loose my child!

_**Bleach OST - Choked**_

My eyes flash in rage as the eyes of the pheonix glowed black, unlike Kishi's that would glow white. Hastily, as the voices of screams-one belong to Kishi-reached my ears I tossed all logic to stay hidden out the window.

"Screw this! Kishi needs me!"I hissed with clenched fists, teleporting away faster then I ever have before.

And before long I'm outside for a bird's eye view of Naruto City. Where was she? and where was that buzzard? Not west, not, south, and not north...There she was! Running towards the beach where the whirlpools were.

"Bingo!"I smirked and summoned up my Kitsune Swords, grabbing them.

With an enraged snarl I flew over and caught the blade of the Soarian's sword with one blade and slashed his stomach with the other. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!"I snapped, my eyes flashing long enough for him to see.

"Cadell-kun!"I hear Kishi squeak in delight as the man hissed in pain.

"You bastard..."hissed Leon.

I haven't really done this in a long time but I summon up a chimera parasite and threw it at this man. His shriek reaching my ears as I steal the time to grab Kishi, hide in the safety of a tree, then teleport back with my medallion in hand. He gives me a stunned, greedy look at seeing it.

I have the other half of the Pheonix Medallion.

The priceless artifact of my planet's deity.

"You have the other half of the medallion!"sneered Leon, licky his lips in greed.

_**Bleach OST - Battle Ignition**_

I give no reply as I stroked it before mumbling the activation under my breath, "Light to the shadow, it surrounds all...Fox Guardian Cadell, Hikari Hentai!"

Instantly I'm swallowed my a blue inferno of fire, vanishing for a split second.

Then not long after I reappeared looking different then before. It has been 5 years sense I last resorted to this risky state of being sense it placed so much strain on my body. But I I can see Kishi's eyes on me and now I detect Pai and Jun was now with Kishi in the tree, watching me.

I look over at the waves and see my new appearance. My purple hair has grown to be of knee length and was in a ponytail nonetheless. I had on a red knight's cloak with a gold trimmed white Greek style attire right down to the jet black pants. Like with the battle with Deep Blue I have my long kitsune swords, but the hand has changed, my crimson blades having changed into that of a blood red nodachi with a carving a of, surpisingly, a snarling nine-tailed fox with the kenji for "Flash Fire" on it. My hands had fingerless gloves.

"Well now, things just got interesting. So this is the power of the Eternal Fire Crystals that my king seeks."chuckled Leon as we began to circle each other.

"Oh just shut the fuck up buzzard."I growled, poising my sword to strike.

Then with a battle cry the Soarian soldier and I clash in a vicious cloud of sparks coming from our swords.

_**Bleach OST - The Distance To a Duel**_

"Pretty good for a stupid buzzard."I grunted as I pushed him back then slashed a clean blow across his leg, "but not good enough!"

Leon hissed in pain but smirked deviously for now and I quickly realize it as he whispered something in a tongue I did not understand. And before I knew it a furious storm of razer sharp feathers were sent at me.

I didn't even have time to act.

Let alone defend myself!

But by some miracle I did manage to deflect a decent chunk of them. Which is good enough for me as Leon take this to the sky, me ignoring the pain of my slashes and grazes. Our attacks sped up until we were no longer visible to the naked eye. But I can feel the strain my body is going through as we pause just long enough to break apart from the current clash. _"I Shit...the pain, I didn't realize it but it is finally slowing me down. If I don't leave this state soon I'm toast!"_I thought, tightening my grip on my sword's hilt.

I look over at Leon and can see I have done a number on him, as expected. he honestly looks worse off then me. But I feel no better after being slashed, grazed, and stabbed by a storm of steel sharp feathers. I know now this would be our last attack.

So, I close my eyes as an inferno of white fire engulf the sword, "Fire of the Heavens!"

and with that I slash the air and send a nasty inferno of the holy fire, but it also ends up burning my own hands too in the process. Due to the fact it was so hot it heated up the metal to extremes.

But it does the trick.

Not even a single speck is left of this idiot!

At this relief I float back down to the ground just as Kishi comes out of hiding with Jun and Pai I quickly power down. But unforunately that was when everything started to spin and all I hear is the worried screech of my Neko-chan and I pass out then and there.

* * *

"Kishi, you've got some explaining to do~!"

It has been a few hours sense Pai, Jun, and I had returned from the beach. Before we left to pack our things from the motel Pai took Cadell back to my parents' place. But Jun's annoyed remark pisses me off.

Cadell was hurt!

Hurt because of me...to protect _us_.

Jun would never understand my feelings right now.

"Shut the fuck up Jun!"I snapped tears threatening to flow from regret and sorrow.

"Hmph, is that any way to speak to your empress, brat?"stated Drake coldly as he watched the birds flying outside from where he sat at the window.

"Drake-san is right, leave poor Nee-san alone. Cadell got hurt protecting her from the enemy."huffed Hansuke twirling his dagger in his hand.

Hansuke's weapon of choice were the very same daggers Jun used and although young, he proved to have promise in this department. He, like his sister, leaned more towards his father on some paresonality traits. His strawberry blonde hair and amber eyes were proof enough...the hair color he got from his mother of course. But unlike his sister he was born with the Red Data DNA of our mother. So, do the math people!

"That still doesn't change the fact Kishi didn't fight back. Coward..."grumbled Jun.

Instantly I stopped packing my bag and the air started to heat up, "Oh, I'm a coward am I?" I hissed, turning rather frightening. this worked for now Rose, Hansuke, and even Drake were cowering in a corner as far away as they could get.

"Oooo~! Jun-san's in trouble~!"gulped Hansuke.

"Th-that's an understatement kid."stuttered Drake nervously.

"She's got that look in her eye again; the same one she gave Nami years ago."whimpered Rose nervously.

"Yes, you are for letting this happen. You are a C-o-w-a-r-d, coward!"hissed Jun as the static between us rose to a dangerous pitch.

That's it, wave bye-bye as alll traces of sanity fly out the window! I give a snarl and did the one thing Jun wasn't expecting. I summoned my katanas and pinned her to the ground faster then you can blink an eye. Even the others were shocked but Hansuke...

"COOL!"

We call just sweat drop at this before I glare at Jun, my eyes flashing white as I spoke, "I was keeping a promise. But you are so clueless Jun."

Everybody just blink as Jun spoke, "So, your point is?"

"I'M PREGNATE! Do you understand me? I. Am. Pregnate. GET THAT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL BAKA!"

Everybody but my brother stares at me like I have two heads as I release Jun and made my katanas vanish. Silence hanged for awhile in the air before...

"WHAT!"


	12. Chapter 11: Now That's A Twist!

A/N: Ah, first things first...I'm SO SORRY! My life was just so chaotic I had no time to get back to this. But anyways Cadell and Nami will awake this chapter and start the search for the last planet Earth medallion. This chapter is basicly a easy going chapter with the side of WTF from Kishi's friends XD. But on with the story...oops! I almost forgot about the fact to say the stages this chapter are weeks 14 and 15 for Kishi; 14(Nami scene) and 15(back with Kishi and Co.). Also, today's fact is about Deep Ember. Deep Ember is a deity but she enjoys lemon pie and snap apples but hates jaw breakers. Now, on with the show!

* * *

**~Chapter 11~****  
Now That's A Twist!**

**~.~.~.~**

Nami's eyes twitched as she began to stir from her slumber for the first time in weeks. Cyncia's medical advances were astonishing, really and they far surpassed that of her birth planet's own. Earth was no, way, no how this skilled that she had no longer needed the support of life support. Slowly she hoisted herself up to a sitting potision with a pained hiss.

The otter-girl then looked around groggily before yawning and rubbing her fface in a otter like mannerism. She looked around to find herself in the infurmary of the royal family's hide away back at the canyon. "N-nani...?"she whispered, her voice cracked from lack of use.

That was when she heard the door open and caught the one scent she loved the most. And the owner of it came into sight with delight and surprise...it was Skylar!

"Nami! You're finally awake!"gasped Skylar, dropping the clipboard he had in hand.

Nami's expression brightened dramaticly as she clumidly got out of bed and walked over to Skylar, tackling him to the ground. "It was you! I knew you would save me Skylar! I-I was so scared..."sobbed Nami, rufing to let go to her husband-to-be.

Skylar was still shock by the action Nami did but his gaze softened as he hugged Nami right back and just held her close. "I know, I was scared I'd loose you. But you're safe now Itachi-chan...you're safe now."soothed Skylar.

Nami's experience had left her frustrated and right now Steele had really bruised her pride as a Aura Mew Mew. No surprise sense had been tortured. These emotional and physical scars would take time to heal. And Skylar was not about to let her out his sight until she did.

* * *

I glared at Jun as I walked down the stares of my childhood home, Cadell on my heels. Cadell had just woken up after two weeks out cold due to the strain his body went through. His wounds were still bandaged up but that honestly didn't surprise me. I'm already in my second term here so my belly is starting to show. On the bright side, I don't feel sick or weak anymore and those damn headaches aren't nagging me! But the tattoo like marking on my arm was now completely visible to the human eye.

"Jun."I spat bitterly as I sat down while Cadell went to fetch some cream puffs.

"Oh come on! How long can you hold a grudge Lady Kishi!"groaned Jun in annoyance.

"Oh gee, do we need to go over the list again?"pointed out Drake from where he sat, snuggling with one groggy Rose.

Even Cadell seemed pissed off thanks to Hansuke telling him what happened. Even mom, Pai, and Lettuce had to restrain my dad. Ugh, some times my dad is just way too over protective!

"Hm, lets see, you started by blaming my lil' sis for being a coward and..."...

_That's it, wave bye-bye as alll traces of sanity fly out the window! Kishi gives a snarl and did the one thing Jun wasn't expecting. Kishi summoned up katanas and pinned her to the ground faster then you can blink an eye. Even the others were shocked but Hansuke..._

_"COOL!"_

_We call just sweat drop at this before she glared at Jun, her eyes flashing white as she spoke, "I was keeping a promise. But you are so clueless Jun."_

_Everybody just blink as Jun spoke, "So, your point is?"_

_"I'M PREGNANT! Do you understand me? I. Am. Pregnant. GET THAT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL BAKA!"_

_Everybody but my brother stares at me like she has two heads as Kishi released Jun and made her katanas vanish. Silence hanged for awhile in the air before..._

_"WHAT!"_

_"You heard me, I'm carrying Cadell's child inside me right now. Cadell made me promise not to fight."said Kishi, tick marks appearing._

_Drake, Jun, and Rose all looked towards Hansuke for comfirmation sense they were too shocked to reply. Hansuke gave a cheek grin as a response as he nervously rubbed the back of his head._

_"Nani? it's true! Kishi-nee is pregnant she told Cadell-san and, er, well...I was listening in."chuckled Hansuke._

_Drake and Rose face palmed instantly at this but Kishi was still enraged enough the carpet was starting to smoke. And, well...it burst into flames._

_"Um, K-Kishi?"squeaked Drake._

_"WHAT!"snapped the albino, breaking her leer on Jun._

_"You just set the motel on fire Kishi-nee..."pointed out Hansuke._

_This caused Kishi to look down and squeal in fright..._

"...You burned the motel down, down to the ground."said Rose while the others either anime felll or face palmed.

"Not my fault fire-cats start making fire when their angry."I grumbled.

"Hey, hey, calm down guys. The important thing is we're all alive and safe and we only have to find the last medallion here."pointed out Cadell.

"So, where is the last one anyways?"asked Hansuke, his fluffy cat tail and ears popping out.

That's also when Pai's voice chimed in as he walked in with Ichigo and Kisshu, "That would be Osaka City, young one."

"Osaka.."

"City?"

Kisshu nodded as he took to lazing in the air just like Jun and Hansuke were.

"Hai! Kish-kun and I found it...just one tiny problem."said Ichigo.

"And that would be?"asked Drake, cleaning up his wing-arms.

"It's in Osaka Castle's main tower."sighed Kisshu.

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"I said, hanging my head in defeat.

First a whirlpool and now an old castle tower...what next, Mt. Everest? This was going to be a royal pain in my tail! Cadell and I decide to join my mom, Drake, and Jun for this round. But Pai and even Lettuce-who just came in-were protesting against this. Cadell though answered it would be hard for Steele's assassins to target him and I if we stayed on the move.

Here we were sitting ducks.

But in the end they gave in and let us go.

Osaka castle, here we come!

* * *

Enraged cries of a male Soarian echoed and ravaged the palace halls of Cyncia's royal family. Even the soldiers were coweing in the throne room as Steele broke the cunterfit Holy Pheonix Medallion that the Cyniclons treasured so much.

"IDIOTS! I'M SURROUNDED MY IDIOTS!"screamed Steele. "This madellion we just found a few weeks back is a total fake!"

"My Lord, you would please allow me to go to Earth I happily retreave the medallions there and destroy the Snow Maiden."came the voice of a female Soarian assassin.

The female Soarian had jet black wings like that of a crow and had short red hair streaked with ginger orange. Her eyes were a shade of grey. She wore a roman styled female gladiator's outfit...right down to the sandals. She had a battle staff in hand while she was down on one knee, bowing to her general out of respect.

Steele rested his eyes on his right favorite assassin/soldier under his command and grinned, "Rin Blackwing eh? hm, alright you may go. But don't disappoint me!"

"As you wish, Lord Steele."sneered Rin.


	13. Chapter 12: The Promise

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter of TtF! So many thing are happening and I started writing my own book, which also involves looking up publishers to send/contact once I'm down editting and writing. Anyways I'm lacking notes for Kishi so be patient. But I'll tell you that this is the weeks 16 and 17 marks. That's right, she's reach the 4 months point. This chapter is just some fun between some of the pairings, so enjoy this small chapter and warning now to you more skimmish readers...

**This story is rated "M" for "Mature" and will have stuff not in the teens; like right now *lol*.**

Enjoy and you have been warned, nya~!

* * *

**~Chapter 12~****  
The Promise**

**~.~.~.~**

Holy cow!

I've never been to Osaka City before but the hustle and bustle was crazy but the sights were amazing. We had left Tokyo last week but annoying lil' Jun and my brother constantly insisted on stopping at every detour we came across. And the van mom rented overheated and got a flat and broke down, taking a nasty bite out of her paycheck.

Poor mom.

Heck, poor Cadell!

But Drake and Rose took full advantage of this, mind you and had some fun. What? what are we doing now you ask on this fine March 9th evening you ask? we only just got settled into this nice hotel. Rose and Drake shared one room, Cadell and I naturally shared one, and Jun and my mom shared a room. I was nearing my fourth month so I was indeed starting to show...it felt unnerving having all those eyes land on me and that made Cadell even more protective even with his injuries.

But I can't help and wonder what the others on Cyncia were up to...

* * *

Mint chuckled to herself for brilliance.

"Takeing on the form of a ribbonling, Mint, you've seriously out done yourself! Who would suspect the local wildlife to be spying? no~body~!"chirped Mint in delight as she swooped onto the window ledge and ruffled her feathers.

She turned her head to glance inside and spotted that bastard buzzard himself in the war room. They looked at her, causing Mint to flinch nervously as she cocked her head to the side. _"Act like a bird, act like a bird of prey!"_she thought, screeching that hawk screech.

"Well now, what do we have here?"asked Steele in amusement. "One of the Ice Dragonness's feathered children?"

"Sire, that's a ribbonling. One of this plants more plentiful birds the Cyncilian legends say they were drops of their goddess's sorrow. Some say this Deep Ember uses them as one of her many eyes and ears to watch over her people."informed one of the leutients.

"Such nonsense, we all know the Ice Dragonness named Soarlian created the creatures that fly, including our tribe."laughed Steele as he moved away.

"These people are foolish beings. We'll fish them out from where ever they are hiding and by then their priceless lil' Snow Maiden shall be dead and her guardian with her by sunset tomorrow. Rin just arrived on Earth is waiting for her chance to snag the medallion and dispose of those pests."said Steele with a devious grin.

Mint was disgusted by this man and she also worried for Kishi and Cadell's safety. This man was horrible but he did have a good taste in tea, she'd give him that. Cynder Town's Snap Apple Tea was highly coveted with the younger members of Cyncia. But it was time to go and report back to Skylar.

* * *

"HEY! That tickles Drake-kun!"laughed Rose, getting tickle _tortured_ by one smirking Soarian Prince.

"Let me think...hm, stop teasing my lil' Rosie or sit around and do nothing? I pick fooling aroun'~!"laughed Drake.

Rose was swift to grab a particularly large pillow and hit Drake with it good and hard. Causing him to squeak in surpise and frail his arm-wings as he fell aquirdly off the bed onto the ground with a grunt. Rose chuckled as Drake mocked scowled at her as her ruddy Red Wolf ears and tail popped out, litterly howling in laughter like a wolf.

"You should see the look on your face!"laughed Rose, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh, then how about this look my lil' huntress?"chuckled Drake as leaped onto the bed.

Before she could say anything at all Drake grabbed her head and silenced her swiftly with a kiss. It surprised the Aura Mew Mew but she growled as she leaned into it, her tail wagging happily as she pinned him to the ground. Her ears pressed back as she whimpered a wolf's whimper of affection. She needed to be honest here, she was in heat and fighting these wolf insticts were hard.

The instincts that told her she needed her Alpha by her side, the instinct to start her own pack, the instinct for dominance. All of it was there clear as day and Drake was more then happy to return that affection, thus, the now hyper speed thumping of her tail. They broke apart with a gasp, a silent longing in each of their eyes.

"Your wolf half is in heat isn't it, Rose?"asked Drake.

"Guilty."she smiled, blushing a bit.

"Want me to fix that?"he whipsered seductively into her ears, making her turn beat red.

"I-I don't know...um, there's getting the medallions and then kicking Steele off of our home and-"Drake silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Rose, you worry too much. The last of Earth's two medallions is here in this city and we know its location. Steele has none and he can't go after what he wants until he has all six. We've got time for a little bit of fun."soothed Drake, stroking Rose's cheek.

"Six? there is another?"she asked.

Drake nodded, "A child hood friend of mine has the final one under lock, key, vault, and eyes."

Rose chuckled in amusement and whined with impatience, that canine side getting the better of her. "Ok, can we just _fix_ my stupid Red Data DNA problem now? Please!"begged Rose.

Drake smirked and was quick to kissing her good and deep, a bit aggressively but that was how Rose liked it. Rough. Rose's wolf side was taking over as she playfully nipped his ear as he pinned her under him. Causing him to chuckle as he clapped quickly to turn the lights off, both their hieghtened senses being no problem. Rose's hands subconsciencely moved down to the white button shirt Kisshu lent him as he slowly caressed her legs.

Drake took off the shirt and tossed it aside, letting Rose toss aside her rosie pink blouse and white knee length skirt. Rose growl-whimpered as her ears pressed back as she pushed Drake mischievously onto his back. Much to his amusement as she started kissing him, wanting acess into his mouth and was more then happy to grant it.

* * *

I smiled as I looked over at my wife's sleeping form bathed in the moonlight. Her side effects from her current status have pretty much ceased. Today though was the fourth month mark. Slowly I moved over and sat down on the bed beside her and carefully stroked her long snow-kissed hair. My fingers now and again grazing the tips of those cute lil' hybrid elfin ears. Her strength was returning but the last few days had taken a tole on her body.

Not that Pai was surprised.

Kishi was only half Cyniclon and her human half was weaker then that dominant part. Plus she had that Red Data DNA in her vains. The same DNA that caused her feline antics, her cute cat ears and tail, fangs long enough to make the horror fanatics think she may be a vampire she always bared in fury, and so much more. Every time I look back to those five years ago when we first met. What drew me to Kishi other then fate?

Her laugh?

Her unique appearance?

Her noblity?

Those hot pink irises mixed with her spunky nature?

No...now that I think about it, it was all of the above. Her purities and imperfections, every little detail right down to her soul. So much change dropped at our feet. I hissed in frustration as I recalled the attempts on our lives. And it frustrated me so much that the lives of my family were threatened. That we were forced to flee our home.

"Hmm, Cadell-kun..."I looked down to see Kishi had snuggled up to me and her cat ears and bushy tail had appear, curling around us.

I was a bit stunned but smiled in amusement and chuckled softly.

"Neko-chan, I sware I won't let anything happen to you or our little one. That I can promise."I whispered softly as I laid down carefully and brushed a stray strand of white out of her fair face. The odd thing was her snow white hair gave off a rainbow sheen. She was my Neko, my Kishi. I would never forgive myself to see that day against Deep Blue repeat itself.

Never again see her dying in my arms.

Never again...

* * *

Zakuro flinched at the sound of somebody screaming after waking up from a nightmare. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days. Nami had been having nightmares, effect of her tramatizing experience at the hands of Steele. She peeked out of the her bedroom door to see Skylar dash by in a hurry. "Not my best week."she sighed and retreated back into her room.

Skylar in the mean time had just entered Nami's room to see her curled up in a tight ball in full Aura Mew Mew attire. Which, like the others had changed a bit for now she had a skirt and one of those shirts that exposed her stomach and back. Exposing her mew mark. Skylar quickly sat down and gingerly moved to lay his hand on her head. Nami squealed in fright and had drawn out her new bow but lowered it upon seeing it was only Skylar.

"S-Skylar-kun..."whimpered Nami, her otter ears pressed against her head.

"Woah, there Nami, careful where you point that bow and arrow at."sweat dropped Skylar, hands raised in surrender.

"Gomen...I-I...SKYLAR!"wailed Nami as she jumped at Skylar, crying.

Skylar was shocked as he grunted from the impact but he wrapped his arms around her and brought the otter-girl closer. Gently stroking her with a sincere and quiet smile of understanding. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm here..."

"Don't leave me alone,"sobbed Nami.

"I won't, nothing will hurt you like that again. I promise."soothed Skylar.

Nami nodded with a otter's chirp, putting a death grip on Skylar's white shirt. Skylar just held her close and he held true to that promise.


	14. Chapter 13: Dragon Fury I

A/N: Ok, I plan to do a TtF maraphon to make up for the lack of writing of this story. This and the next chapter are my favorites because Kishi turns into a Cyncia Fire Cat. Drake and Jun have some action this and next chapter.

* * *

**~Chapter 13~****  
Dragon Fury, Daggers of Truth  
Part I**

**~.~.~.~**

_**Inuyasha OST - Careless and Carefree**_

"A little lower you baka!"

"Rose, any lower and I'll fall out the window dammit!"hissed Jun.

I can't help but sweat drop as I watched from inside the palace tower with Cadell holding me close. The blossoms were in full bloom down in the trees and bushed below in the palace garden. But it's still hard to believe honestly that it had been four months sense this entire ordeal started. But I guess you're wondering why Rose is dangling outside the window with only my husband's apprentice to keep her from a deadly fall.

Well, we came here just before the break of dawn before opening hours and located the final earth medallion, the Kyuubi Medallion. Which looked a lot alike Drake's medallion he never took off but was a gold fox with the tails wrapped around the hexagon ruby. Drake though looked panicked right out of his wing feathers, not that I blaim the poor guy. Cadell would be too. Ever sense I almost lost my life twice, the second time I'd honestly had been dying in his arms. He has been very protective of me ever sense. But that had been doubled with a baby on the way.

"Got it!"called Rose to our delight.

_**end ost**_

Jun heaved her up with a grunt and both girls yelped as they diminoed into each other. Cadell quick to pull me out of the way. The rest piled on top of each other.

"Yikes, that's gonna leave a mark."chuckled Cadell, the others glaring at him.

I just sweatdropped.

"Well,"Jun brought up the medallion to dangle in front of her and show. "At least we got the last on for earth."

"That's fine and dandy Jun, but, GET THE FUCK OFF OF US!"snarled Drake.

_**FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: On the Verge of Assault**_

That was when we heard an insane, chiming laugh of a female Soarian. The others were still tangled up together and Cadell was quick to try and lock onto the soarce. A blur raced in through the window.

"I'll take that."sneered Rin as she snatched the medallion.

Rin then looked over at me, coveting the sight of my medallion as Cadell forced me behind him. But that didn't stop Rin as her clawed hand glowed and she used something like telekenisis or something and tossed aside like a forsaken toy.

"Cadell!"I squeaked in fright as my love collided with the wall painfully.

I looked at the feel Soarian garbed in an attire of a knight, my eyes glowing as I bared my fangs on instinct. My hands beginning to crackle with white hot flames as she advanced toward me. She sneered and grabbed me roughly as I struggled.

"Let me go!"I snarl

"Hm mhm, fat chance of that _empress_. You're coming with me."chuckled Rin, taking off with me and the medallion. Rin had one direction she wanted: Lake Ashei.

"KISHI!"

* * *

_**Naruto Shippuuden - Response of Souls Song**_

I can't believe this!

Again, that persistant Steele's guards found us even here. Damn that buzzard to the Dragon's Fangs! My feathers are just itching in anger at having the Cyniclon Empress kidnapped while she was so helpless in her...condition. Cadell isn't so thrill either and it took Ichigo, Rose, and Pai to restrain the purplette. Not that I blame him. I would have given chase if it was my dear, sweat Rosie. No matter if I was injure or not.

"Lord Cadell, please be raticional here. You are as useful as a feldging in your condition."

"But-"

"Shut your mouth you reckless fool!"

Cadell hissed, glaring in anger, his eyes flashing white out of his frustrations. But he remained quiet and looked away with his head hanged low. Hiding his tears of fear the bestt he could.

"...D-Drake...Jun,"Both Jun and I looked at him from where we stood, ready to fly out the window. "I hate being so helpless and it hurts my pride as a warrior to end up begging you But..."

Cadell then looked up with pleading, helpless orange eyes. "Save them! By Deep Ember's fires of rebirth, save Kishi and my child! SAVE THEM...please...their all I have."

I nodded with determination and as did jun as I gave a small smile and said, "On my family's honor I swear it so."

And with that both Jun and I took off after the Soarian soldier, Rin.

* * *

_**FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: Controlling the Iron Beast**_

I awoke to find myself in the all too familiar area: Lake Ashei, the site of my battle with Deep Blue over five years ago. And it still hasn't recovered from the blows of attacks. Craters still splotched the earth around the sacred mountain. Swiftly I moved my pink gaze onto my arm with the tattoo-like mark. It was still there...what a relief. That was when I felt a hand grab hold of my hair roughly and yanked me to my feet. A pained squeak of fright leaving me.

"Hello Empress."sneered Rin teasingly, while I bared my fangs oout of my red data instincts.

"Release me!"I snarled, flames and sparks starting to sizzle at my feet and hands.

"Hm, let me think about that..."mock pondered Rin before smiling viciously and slashed a dagger across my chest. "No!"

I hissed as the Soarian soldier ripped my medallion from my neck and tossed me aside harshly. Leaving me withering in pain as my body started to glow and change. Surpring Rin a bit. The light vanished to reveal a small fluffy white and blue tabby cat with licks of blue flames in the ears. My fore shoulders had these tuffs of fur that made me look like some character from those Ookami games. My sight zooming in and out of focus on Rin before passing out with a growl.

* * *

I hissed as I scanned the area around Lake Ashei as the humans called it. Rin was checking out further behind me. But I had to hurry and find the Cyniclon Empress. Even more so with her...condition. My people were blessed with eyes as sharp as a bird of prey as well as our senitive hearing. I soon hear a scream.

"Release me!"

I growled with growing furry as my eyes locked onto the location it came from. As did Jun when she heard the next scream: a scream of agony. Jun and I exstange silent agreements.

"Lets go!"

"Yes Prince Drake!"

_{To Be Continued...}_


	15. Chapter 14: Dragon Fury II

A/N: Yippy! Neko Kishi's here and boy is she cute! Anyways this chapter marks the end of the Medallion Arc. We're getting slowly closer to when Kishi does have her child. But for now this chapter is Drake & Jun vs Rin. So have at her, nya~!

* * *

**::Chapter 14::****  
Dragon Fury, Daggers of Truth  
Part II**

~.~.~.~

_****Bleach OST - Storm Center****_

My head was litterally pounding as I came around and what I witness has me baffled. There before my eyes Drake fighting Rin, not a scratch on him but plenty on my kidnapper. But why was it they were so big? I looked down and saw I had paws. Wait a minute, WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!

**"NYA! I turned into a cat!"**I yowled, my voice pitch was that of a tiny song bird meow.

I squealed as Drake's sword almost hit as I jumped sky high with my fluffy fur bristling. After that I hissed and snarled in anger, cussing every colorful word I knew. Moving around in this cat body was kinda clumsy and well, just not easy. My currently nasty temper was causing sparks and embers to fly and ignite all over the place. I even burnt that Soarian Drake called Rin...which made me laugh.

Even Drake sneered at the opening I had created by mistake for him and lashed out violaintly at my kid-er, cat-napper. But it worried me for it looked like the Soarian Prince was struggling against this one.

**"Look out Drake-san!"**I howled at noticing the momentarily glint in Rin's eyes.

Drake's elfin ears twitched at hearing me and was swift to jump away and in front of me. Rin looked very angry that I had saved Drake's butt from whatever sceme had brewed in her mind. I then yowled as kunai and sai knives were zipped right through and one almost hit me and had grazed the top of my head. The last thing I smell is Jin as she raced into the fray. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

_****Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core OST - Chaotic Battlefield****_

"Jun! About damn time!"I snapped as I looked over at one fainted Fire Cat. "And watch where you throw those things, you scared the Empress's fur right off."

Jun ducked a blow from Rin and started attacking like a wild beast, surprising and over powering the soldier. "What do you mean-oh, oops. Cadell-sensei's gonna kick my butt for that one."she said noticing one neko Kishi's paw and tail twitch with a kunai above her head.

"Just shut up and kill that pesky lacky of Steele's, she's a traitor!"I snapped as I joined in.

Rin cussed violently as I joined in with Jun and we double teamed her. Rin was quick and agile but Jun was faster, teleporting to block Rin and strike when the need came into existance. Rin was strong and clever too, but didn't have the wisdom to use it popperly. I had that wisdom from father putting me in charge of war scenarios and my many days of sparing with him. Jun and I smirked as we cornered Rin and blocked her escape.

In her hand were the two medallions: Snow Medallion and the last Earth Medallion. I nodded to Jun and she slipped out two sai knives from her sleeves and three them wih deadly accuracy of an assassin. Ripping the medallions from Rin's hand painfully and the other hit her square in the throat, killing Rin instantly.

_****Bleach OST - Here To Stay****_

I wiped my sword and sheathed it wipe Jun did the same to her two prized sai knives she had used and stuffed the medallions in her pocket and made her sai knives vanish. She picked up Kishi carefully, mindful of her now plump cat stomach as she held the fire cat like an infant. Jun then took a hand and wiped thhe blood out of the blue and white fur with her sleeve.

"Come on, lets get Lady Kishi back to my sensei."said Jun.

"How do you know it's the empress?"I asked.

Jun pointed at the crystal bell and yellow-orange bow on her tail and the bell around her neck. "That's how feather brain. Cadell-sensei gave her that bell around her neck and that bell-bow is from her Aura Mew state."

"Uh, ok."I sweat dropped.

Then I grabbed hold of Jun's arm and she teleported us out of here.

* * *

_****Naruto OST - Evening****_

I awoke late that evening with a twitch of my fingers only to find myself back in my wife's childhood home and just inches from my face was one of my tribe's most sacred of temple creatures. It was a small cat with blue flame-like tabby markings and looked like something right out of Hansuke's Ookami game. Where there was suppose to be tuffs of downy fur in the ears were blazing cold fire that neither burned nor grew. I then noticed something very familiar. This Fire Cat queen had the same crystal bell choker around her neck and bow on her tail.

"Kishi?"I whispered, stroking her fur, waking her up.

"Nya na?"mewed Kishi groggily before noticing me.

"NYA NYU!"squealed the Fire Cat, leaping happily at me.

"It really is you Neko-chan!"I laughed as Kishi was litterally licking my face raw. "But why are you a cat?"

Kishi then suddenly moved away right into a dark corner with a sad mew. Apparently she had no idea. So I got up, walked over, and carefully picked her up into my arms and stroked her face.

"It's ok, I'm sure your mom can shine some like on this."Kishi flicked her ear in agreement as we left the room in favor of the lively livingroom down stair.

_****Bleach OST - Dity For daddy****_

"Yay! Uncle Cadell and Kishi's awake."cheered Hansuke from where he lounged in mid air.

"YOUCH! What was that for you idiot!"snapped Drake after getting hit by said soldier-to-be, Jun.

"Oh yeah, bring it on buzzard!"growled Jun right back, resulting in a mini brawl in the diningroom.

Everybody just sweat dropped at that before Kishi jumped down and charged in and started snarling screeching in fury as she clawed poor Jun's face. But Hansuke, Drake, Taruto, and Kisshu found it hilarious! A Cyniclon loosing horribly to a one furious expecting sacred feline: Kishi.

"Mreow! Nya nyu na!"hissed Kishi as she bit Jun's hand.

"YOUCH! Ok, ok I'm sorry already M'Lady!"wailed Jun, running around while trying to get my now feline wife off of her.

"NA! nyau nyua nya nya~!"growled Kishi, offically KOing poor Jun, kicked some dust at her, then pranced away.

"I guess she was mad after all."said Rose.

"Gee, you think!"laughed Kisshu and I.

"The baka threw a sai and nee-chan fainted, how do you think she'd act? it's like every time dad sneaks into my Halloween candy every year."huffed Hansuke, causing Kisshu to flinch.

"But what did she say?"asked Rose.

"She said '_IDIOT! You could have killed me!' _and then she said _'NO! This is for being a reckless sai through maniac!'_, that's what she said."explained Ichigo.

_****end ost****_

Kishi purred in laughter as she jumped into my arms. "Nya nya nyu?"

"Yes sweetie, I know how you can turn back."grinned Ichigo.

"What did she say?"asked Kisshu.

"She asked mom if she really did know how to turn her back."explained Hansuke, surprings a few.

"That true?"Kishi nodded as I strocked her ears.

"Come, on, lets step outside."said Ichigo with a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes.

So the gang and I stepped outside into the back yard. The sun was setting, painting the sky in it's brilliant pastel hues. I held Kishi as best as I could with my still good arm and propped her with my bandaged one in my sling. Ichigo then looked at us as her black cat ears and tail popped out in mischief.

"Well?"asked Rose.

"It's rather simple really. She turned into her Red Data Animal because of the RDA's Failsafe. Mine had it too when i got too excited, looks like the Blonde-baka used that and twinked it for when an Aura Mew can't enter their Mew state."explained Ichigo.

"So?"prodded Drake and I.

"Just kiss her Cadell-kun. That'll turn her back, nya~!"grinned Ichigo happily.

Kishi and I shrugged; couldn't hurt to try this idea now, could it? so I placed her down and crouched down and pecked her on the muzzle. and in a brillaint flash of light she swiftly change and when it vanished, there was Kishi sitting on her knees. dress in her black sweat pants and blue t-shirt with her choker and cyncian sandals. She glared at Jun like on angry puma in a foul mood.

"Jun, if I were you I'd start running again."advised Pai.

"HEEEIII!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAGGER HAPPY BAKA! NYA NYA~!"

I laughed the entire time as my still clearly angry wife chased my student like crazy. We got all the medallions. All that was left was to chase Steele out of Cyncia.


	16. Chapter 15: Homeward Bound

A/N: Ok, a rather short chapter here but we start the new Arc here. This chapter Kishi hits the 18 and 19 week marks. Things are also still very rough for me in RL so don't expect fast updates here with me also trying to finish for my book deadline. But, enjoy even if this kinda a recap. chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15****  
Homeward Bound**

**~.~.~.~**

It's now been two since my strange ordeal of turning into a cat and being held captive by Rin. I awoke that morning snuggled up contently with Cadell. But man Last week was a blast! Cadell was totally over the moon when our unborn child was starting to make itself known by kicking me and elbowing me. It wasn't strong but it was there and it excited me to no ends along with my friends and family.

That week my mom took Rose, Jun, and me shopping and left the boys the torture of the "To Do" list. Let me tell you, my mom can be really evil with that least! I feel almost sorry for them. But we got some new clothes, books, make-up, and I even got a few cute plushes and the entire DNAngel manga box set and one small Kiyala plushie to give my future child when the time came.

During this time Pai got my dad and Taruto to play match maker for Rose and Drake. Something about Pai saying "It's not logical they try and conceal their affection to each other" and a bunch of other stuff that got them to help just to shut him up! But it worked, they got the two to go out to the hottest and most romantic Itallian restraunt in town. Poor Rose kept having her tail and ears popping out and wagging up a storm the entire time. Drake had to cover for her and say that she just came back from a animal shelter benift from another city and that he had helped.

This has just been crazy. Hard to believe it has been officially eighteen weeks. I'm still full of energy but I reaaly could do without the heartburns I have been getting. Oh well, what's a girl to do right? I can just take the good with the bad. Right now though we are just boarding the ship we came in. But this time my father, Kisshu is joining us along with Taruto and Pai. They were anxious and worried about their home planet like we were.

"You take care and behave for your mother ok, Hansuke?"said Kisshu with a grin, ruffling the five year old's head.

"Hai! I will Dad."grinned Hansuke.

"That's my lil' shishi."smirked Kisshu before hugging him and my mom.

"Be careful you guys."said Anna.

"We will, no worries."I promised.

"We'll be fine and so will Kishi."promised Rose, Jun and Drake and Taruto nodding in agreement.

Then with one last farewell to Anna, Aura, Ichigo, Lettuce, Hansuke, Pudding, and any other of our old familiar faces we'd miss. We boarded the ship and set off for Cyncia. I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed some cream puffs and sat down by a window and watched the plants zip by us. My mind utterly and completely lost in thought of the events that had happened these months.

We had first met Drake Hikari in the Maiden's Temple...

_So, we headed into the Crystal woods but as we travel towards the temple but along the way another dizzy spell like I had this morning comes along. Which forces me to stop, putting my hand to my forehead and my other to rest on a trunk of a tree. "Kishi, are you ok?"I hear Rose call out and causing me to look up. "Yeah, I'm fine just out of breath."I lied quickly to my friend. Rose in turn gave a shrug and continued on and I followed after my husband and friends. Before long we reached the Maiden's Temple and a strong scent on the wind catches on the chilly breeze._

_It was the tang of blood._

_And it causes Rose and I to wrinkle our noses in disgust of the overwhelming smell._

_"What's up, do you and Rose smell something Kitty?"Cadell asked, lifting a brow up at us._

_"Yeah, we do."grunted Rose with a small wolf's growl to her voice._

_"Really? What is it?"asked Jun in earnest._

_"Blood."I answered hastily as I raced into the temple, following the trail of blood I spotted._

_"WAIT UP!"I hear Cadell, Rose, and Jun cry as they chase after me._

_I ignore my fatigue and dizziness as my heart raced long side my steady racing pace through the temple halls. I stop about a few minutes later as I skid to a halt and almost tripping over my own two feet. Unfortunately for me Cadell, Jun, and Rose all collide with me and we end up as clumsy, comical pile on the cold stone floor. Jun, Cadell, and me teleport out of the pile and rose fell on the floor with a thud. Causing her to growl as her wolf ears and tail appeared, bristling as jumped to her feet. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR BAKA?"_

_"Easy, take it easy Ookami-san. Don't go getting your tail in a knot!"begged Cadell, his hands in held up in front of him in submission as he sweatdropped._

_Jun and I both swat our faces at this crazy scenario as Rose and Cadell start a lil' scrape. Talk about your wolf instinct overload! Being an Aura Mew Mew means our animal instincts of our Red Data animal will rear it's ugly head now and again. Usely once a month or if our emotions go wild like Rose right now. But that is when My eyes lock onto a winged figure in the shadows and pained, pitiful moan comes from it._

_Rose and Cadell stop what they were doing and I move over carefully and ready to grab one of my katanas if need be as I advance. My eyes adjust quickly to see who the figure was. And it turns out to be a Soarian from Soarilia; battered, chained, and bloody. And this causes me to gasp as the others race over and are equallyshocked in their own ways..._

Then there was Steele's invasion on my tribe, forcing us to retreat and me unable to transform into either of my states...

_That's pretty much how it rolls as we fight and flee for our lives. And each wound that is inflicted on me or Cadell we share the pain of each blow, fully aware of each other's soul. Rose and Jun cover Drake sense he can't fight the way he is now. I hear a warning from Rose and Cadell and I try to teleport away from another shower of those battle feathers._

_Only thing is...I didn't succeed._

_I couldn't teleport!_

_Which causes me to shriek as the feathers cut my body and in turn Cadell feels it full force and has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming in agony too. But some how I manage to counter back but...yet another weird thing happened. I lost my Mew State. "What the? why did this happen I'm not badly hurt here!"I thought in a panic..._

Then there was Pai telling me why I was litterally grounded to the, uh, ground and couldn't transform...

_Pai's grin grew a little bit, unnerving me as pulled up my sleeve on my arm and put shined a ultraviolet flashlight on my arm. And it revealed silver spiraling flame-like marks that came to stop on a cresent moon. This made Pai chuckle and me gaping at the sight._

_"I thought so. Even now your Cyniclon DNA dominates your human half."said Pai as he moved away to allow me to roll my sleeve back down and Lettuce was still flabberguasted at what he had seen._

_"P-Pai-kun...what were those markings?"asked Lettuce._

_"A sign and a symtom only Cyniclon woman get...in a certian markings are called the Mikazuki in your tongue Lettuce-chan, but in my tribe it's known as Crescent Moon."explained Pai._

_"But—But why do I have it?"I snapped._

_"My, my, the tribe's empress has quite the attitude on her. And as to why you have it,"replied Pai in calmly as he moved over and whispered into the albino's ear, "You're pregnate, Kishi-hime."_

_"Wh-wha?"I began then fainted then and there from the info overload in my brain..._

Now that had been a real shocker. Everything's was chaos threw out this entire medallion stitch. At every turn we had one of Steele's weird, sadistic wack jobs show up. Cadell got hurt because of it, I got kidnapped and turned into a cat, I ended up becoming kitty target practice when Jun went dagger happy on Rin, and oh man! I could go on and on.

"Neko-chan?"I looked up to see Cadell walking over with a bowl of apple pie ice-cream.

"Oh, hi Cadell-kun. I was just thinking."I said, taking a bite out of the flaky pastry.

"What were you thinking about?"he asked.

"Everything. Stuff that's happened, things that might happen...m-my nightmare I had last night."I sighed.

Cadell sighed and placed his treat aside and brought me close into an embrace. "All you need to think about is this,"Cadell took my hand and placed it over my stomach, feeling the child kick me. "And this."he smiled as he placed my hand on his chest.

I gave a small smile and nodded in gratitude. "You're right...I shouldn't be so worried. Things will happen when they happen. But how's you're arm?"

"It doesn't need to be in the sling anymore, but Pai said it need another few days before I'm a hundred percent again."said cadell, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed.

"Thank goodness. Although, I didn't mind being cat when I was around you."I giggled.

Cadell started laughing. "Poor Jun, you litterally used her for target practice, using her as a scratching post and KOing her. Even Pai had cracked a smile."laughed Cadell, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

Even I soon joined in...yes, no need to worry.

But boy, were we ever going to be proved wrong...

* * *

We arrived in a seclude area near the Hot Spring Lagoon. Th destruction between the rebeling Cyniclons against the Soarians was crazy. Everything...torn by war. And it broke our hearts. Then we saw something flying towards us, causing Cadell to push me behind him and the others to be on the defensive. Rose with her Aura Mew Pendant ready, Drake's hand on his sword, Pai had summoned his fan, Taruto his clackers, my father his Dragon Swords, Jun her sai knives, and Cadell had one of his Kitsune Swords.

The thing landed in front of us and took off the hood of the cloak and folded her wings. Revealing an all too familiar face that caught us off gaurd.

"Mint!"

"Mint?"


	17. Chapter 16: Reunions

A/N: Ok, no recaps now. Time for long awaited reunions and the Cyniclons to take it to Steele but good! Yes, but now we also celebrate for it has been a year since I firsted started this story. Hot choco for everybody! And also I'm wishing you all a very safe and happy Halloween, nya~! *is in black neko costume* So on with the story. Oh, oops! Before I forget Kishi hits her 20th week this chapter and I shall tell you now Kishi only has 3-4 months left(due to her sharing Cyniclon blood, otherwise it'd be longer). Now, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16****  
Reunions**

**~.~.~.~**

"Mint!"I squealed, tackling her to the ground excitedly, causing my companions to flinch.

"Ite...good to see you too Kishi, but get the fuck off of me! I just cleaned my wings!"snapped Mint.

I hastily scrambled off with a squeak and helped Mint to her feet. But Mint, being Mint, just declined and helped herself up and dusted herself off and ruffled her wings. Her eyes scanned each of us then around the area. "Follow me."

"Hai."we whispered and nodded.

Cadell held me close and had that fearsome feroicity in his eyes as those orb orbs darted back and forth like a cautious beast. Again, another habit my handsome warrior picked up after our battle with Deep Blue. But I think right now my current status has something to do with it too. Rose and Drake were hand in hand as Mint led us to the Maiden's Temple ruins. She took us inside and stopped at this wall painting of a pair of fiery birds rising from the burning flames. She took out her old Mew Pendant and pressed it to the eye of the red pheonix, making it glow a rainbow light.

The creeking and grinding of ancient stones against stones pierced our ears, making me, Rose, and Drake flinch. It was THAT loud. Mint looked at us in her signature way and motioned for us to follow after grabbing a lanturn off the wall. We went inside and the doors closed behind us just before a patrol of Soarians flew by. We stayed sttill as muffled voiced rang on the other side.

"They're defiantly looking for us, yep."hissed Taruto under his breath.

"Silence Taruto, we can not allow them to discover our location."scolded Pai as he followed Mint with Kisshu boredly following in his usual care free way.

"Hmph, you're no fun."pouted the brurnette.

Kisshu just sighed sadly as he remembered just how beautiful it once was...Cyncia, the planet he had been born on and knew what a nightmare it used to be. But now it had surrpassed Earth, both in purity and beauty. But now, now it was torn by war. It in furiated him to a pulp. All his and his cousins' hard work and his family's hard work to get the precious blue aqua burnt up in flames. Not just him was enraged and upset by it. Pai, Taruto, his own daughter, his son in-law, Rose, Prince Drake, and Jin were showing their frustrations in their own ways.

Soon enough though a light came in sight and blinded us for a moment before we enter a huge and vast opening. It was the tribe's safe place at the heart of Trinity Canyon. Everybody was here right down to the civillians. That in itself brought me some ease, even cadell and Pai relaxed as Mint continued to lead us threw. But at the sight of me and Call, even my kin and father, the tribe cheered and rejoiced.

"The Empress as returned!"squealed the young children as their parents rejoiced.

"Lords Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai have returned too!"cheered some soldiers.

"The Bloody Wolf, and 'Sharp Knives' Jun and even the warrior prodigy have returned!"screamed more in delight.

"Long live the empress, long live Kishi! Long live the Emporer, long live Cadell!"cheered the civilians and soldiers.

"Hn, all this fuss over some brats and a trio of idiots. Typical."snorted Mint. "I have to report to Skylar and it's my tea time so I'll leave you."retorted Mint, ticking off Taruto and Kisshu rather easily along with Jun.

The rest of us either sighed or sweat dropped. Then Rose sniffed the air and in her excitement her tail and ears came out, her tail wagging with a vengance. She took off like crazy.

"Kaa-chan!"howled-no litterally she howled-Rose, tackling one huge grey wolf to the ground.

The wolf whined and whimpered as her tail wagged and she just smothered rose in canine kisses. "Zakuro?"I piped up.

The wolf stopped, locking her purple eyes on me and her nose twitched, wet from smelling something interesting. Zakuro got up and walked over and nuzzled me, Cadell, and even barked greetings at our companions. But she returned to me and her body glowed and vanished, replacing it with the most beautiful out of the original Mew Mews. She was in a casual spring Cyncilon dress of a female soldier but had a fire lily in her hair.

"Welcome home."smiled the wolf-girl kindly, her ears perked high and tail still wagging.

"Glad to be back."said Rose in delight.

"Where's Nami?"asked Cadell.

Zakuro frowned and just gestured for us to follow. "She's...been through a lot. She hasn't left Skylar's side since...the _ordeal_ with Steele-teme."spat Zakuro in disgust, puzzling all of us.

Nami was Mint's daughter and one feisty and stubborn otter-girl. Try fighting that girl in water or a swimming contest in winter and you loose big time. You see, Nami's Red Data is a Sea Otter which are fast and nimble in the cold waters of the atlantic. Cheeky lil' critters they were too. We entered the west wing of the canyon's underground sancuary dorms into the conference room. And low and behold, there was Skylar with Nami, talking to Mint who ruffled her wings a little to stretch them. But what worried me was Nami...she had that same look in her eyes I did five years ago when I kept having those nightmares...only worse. But I did notice one change: Skylar and Nami's rings. They were the traditional Cyncia wedding rings.

_**"Looks like they got married while we were gone, Cade-kun."**_

_**"Uh huh, and now Kisshu owes me twenty rubies."**_

I chuckled at this, catching their attention.

"Oi, Kisshu, cough it up. I won the bet! They just couldn't wait any longer to get married."sneered Cadell foxishly., Kisshu grumbling as he tossed Cadell a small sack of star rubies while Nami and Skylar sweat dropped.

Nami's eyes brightened back into life and her otter tail and ears popped out with her delight as she raced over and tackled me. Cadell catching me in turn and causing a domino effect...painfully for the last to fall, which was poor Taruto.

"N-Nami, I'm glad you're safe but for the love of Deep Ember get the fuck off of me!"I hissed, my cat ears and tail popping out.

Nami blushed and hurried off and helped us up along with Zakuro and Skylar while Mint just drank her berry tea as always. Franticly I looked at my arm and sighed in relief when the tattoo-like mark was still there on my arm, the baby kicking to prove a point seemingly. I sighed in relief as I sat down and rubbed my temples...I had energy, yes, but that had been a bit too much excitement.

"Gomen..."stuttered Nami shyly; that wasn't like her at all.

"Uh...forgiven."I stammered.

"So what have you guys been up to?"asked Skylar as everyone took a chair or cushion.

"More correctly is, there is one peice of news that we should celebrate that is so obvious it's burning my nose."chuckled Zakuro with a smile, causing Mint, skylar, and Nami to look at me.

It litarally made me squirm from the way they looked at me. Skylar spotted the now blood red mark on my arm and his eyes widen with a vampire like smile of delight. Nami, like all of us Aura Mews had heightened senses so she instantly realize the aging wolf-mew was right. She notice the changes of my stomach and gingerly touched and giggled when she smelt the change of my scent. Even Mint looked at me in her own way of excitement.

"So you noticed Zakuro-san?"Zakuro nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnate."

"How far in are you anyways?"asked Nami.

"I can enlighten you on that. Lady Kishi should be due date is uncertian. There's never been a crossbreed of Cyniclons and humans before Kisshu had our empress, Taruto had Hana, and I had Anna. The normal term for a human is an estimated nine months while Cynciclons it's seven months. So I have a theary she will be due by some time in July. The fact the Mizutsuki has turned red means she has five months left, she be five months in a few days."explained Pai.

"The 11th of this month, April in fact."I smiled.

"Congrats."

"Congratulations."

I smiled as Cadell was swift to explain everything, Jun and Drake filling some parts in. While I decided to leave and head to my own room for the night.

* * *

I sat there impatiently in the infirmary as Skylar removed the bandages from my now healed wounds. Once done I tested my arm. Both of us satified we hurried out and got into some of our Renewal Festinal clothes. The Renewal Festival was kind of like an odd mix of earth's spring festival and this holiday called Halloween. Kishi seemed to enjoy it a lot and had dressed up as a cute black cat, Nami a Cyncia Otter, Rose a smoke wolf, Kisshu a weasel, Pai...er, I am utterly clueless what he choose! Even Drake was enjoying himself.

This festival was even more festive then last year's due to the news of my wife, Kishi having spread like wildfire. Myself, I dressed up as a Wisp Fox, another sacred temple animal of my tribe.I laughed as each of us had the time of our lives. But I'll be honest, I'll say the civilians are having the most fun. Costume contests, games, dance, and so much more. We needed a change of pace. The festival last right into the next day into Rose's birthday. Which only brought more joy and excitement to the party.

Drake and Rose are growing ever so closer and even went off and blocked off Steele from getting any water and even burned the armory to the ground and assassinated all of Steele's captians and advisors as they slept.

Damn, Rose is scarry some times!

Drake even more so since he told us his family are all owl type Soarians. Nami also recovered but was left scarred here and there and even pilavaged all of the food from the castle and towns. Now that really made us laugh when we heard that buzzards scream, "MY CAKE!" oh that was just too rich to pass up! But right now I'm just snuggling with Kishi who snuggled up in her cat form, sprawled out and purring in her sleep. As I stroked her and read one of her mangas she bought, Black Cat I think it's called.

And I'm totally and utterly hooked on it!

"Crazy Train, you and your love of food."I snickered softly.

"Nya...nyu nyal.."muttered Kishi, her plume of a tail swaying about.

I smiled as I closed the graphic novel and set it aside got under the covers, exstinguishing the lamp. I smiled softly as I stroke a few fingers on her feline face. She looked funny with her bulge of a feline stomach heaving with each soft breath. I looked at the clock, it was midnight.

"Five months huh, Neko-chan? only a little longer and our duo will be a trio."I whispered softly.

****Bleach ost - invasion****

But a sudden explosion startled us both but poor Kishi yowled and her fur was standing on end wih wild amber eyes. "What in the name of Deep Ember?"

"Nya mew nyu!"hissed Kishi.

"I don't know but stay in that form and hide yourself. I'll check things out."I said and quickly dashed out of bed and out into the clearing as I summoned my kitsune swords.

What I see has me shocked beyond belief. Everywhere I looked Soarians came storming at me. I snarled in anger and cut them down without hestiation.

"Tsunami Rush!"

I froze when an arrow barrage of water arrows shot through and demolished the intruders. Out came Nami in her mew state, very pissed of I might add. Which made me gulp and stare with this deadpanned look on my face.

"What are you staring at baka! Steele's found our hide out and is attacking us."snapped Nami.

"WHAT?"I snapped, making her flinch in turn.

I guess she's still recovering mentally from that torture she went through(A/N: Skylar told him). Oh wel, I'll worry later. "Where's Drake?"

"He's already fighting Steele, that blasted buzzard."huffed Nami.

"Thanks. Keep the those bird brains from reaching myine and Kishi's room. She's still in there with the medallions."I whispered in her ear before teleporting away.

* * *

****Bleach ost - Power To Strive****

I snarled as I clashed swords with Steele. I will avenge my father's murder! The traitor to my family, the royal family would pay! Pay for the hardships we've been through all these months. I howled in rage as I clashed swords again with the crow type Soarian.

"STEELE!"I snarled as I slashed out with a clawed hand while the other held his blade back.

Steele growled before doing the same, slashing me on the right eye. Totally blurring and eleminated any chance of me being able to see out of that eye any time soon for now. I countered right back and was surprised as a pack of wolves led by one furious purple-eyed she-wolf leaped in and attacked Steele.

"Zakuro?"

Zakuro gave a toothy grin as she tugged on Steele's wing-arm.

****Fairy Tail OST - Tai Ma Gekisen****

Steele spat in frustration. "Let go of me you mangy mutts!"

"You never were good with animals or seeing the truth under the line. Hanaryu would think you were a disgrace to her creations."I spat, wiping the blood from my eye.

"We'll see about that!"snapped Steele as he got rid of the wolves and Zakuro at the cost of some flight feathers.

Again we charged at each other but a new surprised appeared...

"Rose Ribbon Flash!"

"Doragonfangu!"

"Ho Rai Den!"

"Ku Rai Sen Pu Yin!"

"Kitsune-hi!"

"Zakuro Spear!"

"Sandābādo!"

I was swift to get away from the barrage of attacks and charge up my own with an out strectch hand. "Stella Doccia(A/N: that's Italian right there. It means star shower)!"

Steele howled in agony as most of the attacks hit. In his frustration he looked around him and then glared at me and the attacks. Cadell, Pai, Kisshu, Skylar, and Taruto were all floating over head glaring at Steele...well, Pai and Skylar was glaring, Cadell and Kisshu and Taruto were furious and it showed in their glowing eyes. My lovely Rose was snarling and baring her teeth like a real wolf with her tail bristling and ears back with her indigo eyes burning with fury. Zakuro looked not too happy either, growling as she turned into a wolf again.

"Give it up brat, you loose!"laughed Taruto, Kisshu smirking along side Cadell.

"Never! You haven't seen the last of me!"spat Steele. "Soarilia soldiers, retreat! Retreat to Soarilia!"

****end ost****

And like that the Soarians had fled to the delight of the Cyncilon Tribe. But I knew this was far from over.

Yes, it's only just begun...


	18. Chapter 17: Departure

Aria: Sorry for the wait again, needed a heavy duty break from this. ^^;

Cadell: At least we're back.

Kishi: No kidding, I thought we'd never get unfrozen! T.T

Aria: Besides that, lets get this party started~! And lets not forget Kishi-chan, you're hitting your 6th month mark right next chapter, your in your 22nd week..

Drake: And we go to my home planet, Soarilia! :3

Pai: And I'll be going with you along with Taruto.

Kisshu: T.T Ah man, why do you guys get all the fun! *pouts in dark corner*

Aria: Oh shut up, and lets go already! *tick marks as fox and tail twitches*

* * *

**::Chapter 17::**

**Departure**

**~.~.~.~**

My oh my, how on earth does time fly by so fast! I'm seriously starting feel like I'm carrying bricks on my back. But Pai says that yet again something many woman of any race experiences. No surprise really, I'm at my 22nd mark of my _condition_ sort to speak. The Crescent Moon tattoo like mark on my arm is now blood red...and I mean the color mass pool of the life's liquid and not some tiny drop of it. It's been a week and the month of April is almost over now. Well, it's darn close anyways. Everybody has been busy repairing the damages, the priests and priestesses of the temples are busying themself restoring the plant life that had been lost. Skylar and Nami along with Mint and Zakuro are tending to damage done down at the hideout in the canyon. While my father, Kisshu teamed up with the guards and soldiers to repair the interior of the palace. Rose, as usual was with Prince Drake. After the battle our feathered companion had popped the question to her. I smiled at remembering how overjoyed she was as I moved my attention away from watching Cadell spar with his apprentice, Jun. His arm had fully healed, thank Deep Ember! But forr now we would just relax before chasing after Steele.

Knock! Knock!

"Pai? Is that you?"I called out.

"Yes, Kishi it's me. Taruto just left with Quin to fetch the Mews. Do I have permission to enter?"

"Yes, I was expecting you remember? So come on in already!"I chuckled.

Sure enough, in strolled my raven haired kin looking a bit worse for wear from helping in the repairs. But if he was tired, he didn't show it...not that it mattered right now. Pai had wanted to see me to just give a check up. It was normal stuff, see if I'm healthy and see if the baby's healthy. He gazes at me, as if asking permission, so I gave a nod and took off my pink house coat. Revealing my long robin blue dress in all it's simple splender. With the care as gentle as a soft breeze he started to check my over all condition, which he had no chance to do until now. A small smile soon graced his face as he finished and looked me in the eyes.

"Everything's fine, even the child is strong, lively even."grinned Pai, relieved and quite pleased.

"R-really? None of that trouble hurt her?"I sighed in equal, if not more relief.

Pai raised his brow in curiousity. "She? what makes you think the child's a girl?"

"Instinct."

"Instinct?"

I nodded with a fondness in my pale face and excitement in my hotpink eyes. I don't even know how or even if I do know this child's growing inside me is female. Only the Cyncia Goddess herself knows for sure I guess. "When do we head out for Soarilia?"

"Tonight. I will be going with you along with Zakuro, Cadell, and Drake."informed Pai as he went over to Cadell's small collection of gemstone statues.

"The...others aren't coming?"I asked sadly.

"They'll follow after once their done what needs to be finished here. Taruto just left for Earth as you already know."he said as he took his leave.

So, tonight we'd leave our home yet again. But this time we aren't running away...this time the war shall be taken into the dragon's lair itself! A growl rumbled in my throat as I got back up to my feet. My Fire Cat tail and ears popping out at my anger and my anxiety. I had been right about General Steele from the first moment I saw him. He war a tyrannt, a bloodthirsty warhawk!

Oh, and he would pay for his crimes!

_**~.~.~.~**_

{Cadell's POV}

I sighed as once more had to watch my home planet vanish from sight. My wife, Kishi was currently spending time with Zakuro; you know, quality girl time. And I guess she might be even getting mothering advise too. Was I excited to be a father? yes. But...I'm scared; scared of failing on my end with the child. But I'm no coward, I'm a warrior! My very blood, my very name-all of it was that of a fighter.

"I am such an idiot!"I growled in frustration as punched the diningroom wall of the ship.

"Now why would you be an _idiot_ my friend?"I looked up to see Drake walking over.

"Hi Drake...just how long were you standing there?"I asked, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Long enough,"Drake calmly joined me with amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Let me guess, you're worried about Lady Kishi and your unborn chick?"

I nodded, feeling defeated.

"It's not easy, I wish I could sympathize with you but I can't. But I can understand you're fear since it is likely she'll start nesting in have her child in enemy territory, during a war."Again, I nodded.

"I...I was not-we were not expecting all this chaos. I'll just be glad when it's all over so we can go home in peace."I whispered, hanging my head in further defeat.

"I understand, but where we're heading only members of the Soarilian Royal Family know of it's wear abouts. We'll be safe there..._they'll_ be safe there."soothed Drake.

I looked up with a weak smile before bringing out my medallion. The fox on it shined like glistening ice in the unnatural light of the ceiling. And I can only pray to the great Deep Ember that he's right. I can only hope he was right...


	19. Chapter 18: Behind Enemy Lines

Aria: Yay! Now Kishi and Co. arrive on Soarlia's , what will happen I wonder?

Kishi: Nya~! Everything's so pretty!

Cadell: No kidding!

Zakuro: Don't forget you're grounded to the hideout now being 6 Months in.

Kishi: You have GOT to be kidding me! T.T

Aria: She isn't, Kishi. You have two months lefts. You're due for July 20th, so suck it up!

Kishi: I hate authors so much...

Aria: *glares at Kishi* What was that?

Kishi: Eep! I said chocolate is awesome? *innocet look*

Aria: *purr* On with the show~! And this chapter Kishi hits her 6th month, 24th week, and 25 week marks.

Pai: There are now 18/31 chapters left, lets go people!

* * *

**::Chapter 18::**

**Behind Enemy Lines Now**

**~.~.~.~**

"Kishi, come check this out!"

I look up from one of my shojo mangas, Angel Sancuary that I was reading when Zakuro had called me over. So, I put my kitten bookmark back in my book and raced over. Well, as fast as I'm able to like this anyways. Sure enough I could see a beautiful mountain range. "So, are we finally at Soarilia?"I asked, adressing Drake and Pai. Both nodded their heads.

"Yes, this is my home planet. So little has changed over these past six months in these Sacred Mountains of Dragona. Steele dares not enter them in fear of angrying our goddess. We'll be safe here."explained the young prince.

"Where is it in these mountains we'll be hiding out in, Drake?"asked Zakuro, her wolf tail twitching to and fro.

"Mt. Haku, my family had a sancuary there where we trained until we got our wings from the goddess herself when we came of age."said Drake, pointing out one pericular mountain topped with snow on it's craggy peak.

Soon enough Pai and Cadell had the ship land at the lower parts of Mt. Haku in a forest clearing that opened up to a vast waterfall. The daylight from Soarilia's two suns cast a rainbow from the mist of the waterfall that emptied into a tranquil, crystal clear shallow lake. The lake had simple boat like the kind that my human ancestors from Japan would have used to fish. Quick as a wink we left the ship in favor of the fresh mountain air, my feline half and Zakuro's wolf half already feeling relieved to feel a simple spring breeze once more. Pai, being Pai took all the precautions needed being the cautious man he was...including turning on the cloaking device of the ship.

Drake motioned for us to follow with his clawed hand, and we did. Cadell, as usual, held me close with Zakuro taking my flank and Pai taking the rear as we followed him to the waterfall. He takes us into a cave hidden way by the downward torrrent of crashing water. Drake then went over to a wall and touched this strange crystal, sending the entire tunnel alight with a fiery glow. It was a truly amazing sight to behold. "What are these gems?"I said, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

Drake smile as we continued along the path. "Dragon Rubies, Lady Kishi. A gift of light to my people to the goddess's guardian deity spirit, Dragona the Skysinger."

"Skysinger?"echoed Cadell.

Again he nodded, "A beautiful, powerful, fiery serpant which flies our skies at night in these mountains searching for those who have lost their way and leads them back to safety. Legends also say she'll only allow the Goddess's Guardian to ride her and pet her, it is also said the Skysinger appears in the sky and blesses a choosen few new lives and guards the temple of the goddess, only allowing the ones who bear the sacred keys inside to gain the key to the greatest treasure and power of all."

"These _keys_ must be the medallions."pointed out Cadell.

"Right again, but I am clueless as to why he wants to enter the goddess's haven so badly."sighed Drake in frustration.

"Either way,"I piped in."He mustn't get his hands on them. Agreed?"

"Agreed."chimed in my comrades as we neared the end of the tunnel.

As we stepped out our sight was blinded momentarily by the sunlight as our eyes readjusted to the light. Sure enough before us was a vast lake of what used to be a volcano, I guess. But now at the heart of it is a cottage with a path of stepping stones. Just seeing it makes me think of my friend, Nami. She'd be tickled pink if she saw this! She loved the water as much as her very RDA, the Sea Otter. To put it plain and simple, we're speachless.

It was too beautiful words.

Drake touched the orb on the wall and the tunnel lights sizzled out to darkness. Eagerly, as if I was a teenager again, I hurried over across the bridge, laughing like a school girl in my excitement. Scaring all but Cadell and Drake senseless. Come on, I've been going through choas and back again like a twisting loop of danger. I think I dserve to just have a little bit of enjoyment from this, don't you think? Once inside the cottage Drake showed us the rooms we'd be staying in for now. Cadell and I got the room on the main floor, Pai got the small room up on the second floor, and Zakuro choose to stay not far from my room just stay close by to me just in case. But what really stinks is they just went and grounded me here to the cottage and the surrounding area.

"This is _so_ unfair Cadell and Drake! I wanted to go check out the village, maybe event get a few things."I pouted, sinking into the lounge chair on the poarch.

"I hate to admit it, but Pai and Zakuro are right. You're already six months and if it is true what Pai told me during the trip here then you have not even two months left to go. Think about it, it's a miracle your chick's still alive from all the stress you went through!"reminded Drake, rubbing his temples.

"I know this damn well already so shove it up your flight feathers already! I wanna go and check out that Koyuki Town you mentioned on the way to your planet!"I hissed, my cat ear and tail coming into existance again as the fur bristled.

Cadell looks at me with concern in his orange-kissed eyes and sighs in defeat and flashes me that classic smirk of his. As he rested his chin in his hand. "Stubborn as ever, Neko-chan. Alright I'll seek you down to the town but you've gotta wear that Soarian cloak and don't you dare leave my side."

"Yay~! I win again!"I purred, hugging my husband rather ackwardly.

"You can count me out, I'm not even suppose to be in Soarilia, remember? I'm a wanted fugitive and the'll kill me on sight. I'll just stay here and cover for yeah."huffed Drake.

"Ok."

* * *

{Nami's POV}

"Alright, move that pillar over there Kane!"

"Yeah, put those stingles for the roof over there Zlera."

I watched as my fellow mews, family, and friends scurried all over the place in a made rush to finish the repairs to the damage that Steele had done. Oh good grief, and what a mess it was! I swear, it was like some scene after all the bad stuff from a disaster movie was gone, you know? Like in that movie Volcano or even Twister or something like that? yeah, that's what I mean! It's been a few days since Skylar and I got married, but that honeymoon's gonna have to wait until after the damages are fixed and the others get back I sorry to say.

That's war for you.

Oh well, I'll just grin and bear it I guess. "Oi, Rose-san!"

"Hm?"Rose looks over at me, her ruddy wolf ear swerved in my direction. She was in her Aura Mew state. "Yeah, Nami?"

"Mind if I help you getting the stuff out from the steams?"I asked, pulling out my own Mew Pendant.

"Sure, why not. We could use the help getting the harder stuff."grinned Rose.

"Alright! I'll meet you over at Jasper Creek then."Rose nodded as I raced off.

Wherever Kishi was, I hope she was fairing alright and not doing something stupid.

* * *

To say Steele was frustrated was an understatement. More then once that blasted Cynicon-human woman had escaped his grasp and with the medallions nonetheless! And too boot, that blasted brat of his own planet's royal family kicked his butt and sent him running. Why was everything he tried to do failed so utterly and completely? Had the goddess herself forsaken his desires so fully?

"No matter, I'll get those keys yet! Just a matter of time, not how or when. I will earn my immortality, no matter what it takes. Even if I have to slay the goddess herself!"sneered Steele rather wickedly.

A innocent chuckle escaped him then grew into laughter of a mad man. Why in the trees a small Ribbonling ruffled her feathers, eyes glowing amber in disgust. This Soarian was insane with hunger: hunger for power and would stop at nothing to get it. Oh, heaven have mercy on them...have mercy on them all!


	20. Chapter 19: Run,Run As Fast As You Can!

Aria: Ok, somebody send Steele to the loony bin already!

Drake: Tsk, no kidding.

Kisshu: Alright, finally I get some screen time in!

Aria: Yes you do, Kisshu ;3! Anyways, Kishi hits her 26th week this chapter and Cadell runs into a lil' bit of trouble while their shopping for Kishi. X3

Ichigo: With that said, one with chapter 19, nya~!

* * *

**::Chapter 19::****  
****Run, Run As Fast As You Can!**

**~.~.~.~**

It had been a good few weeks since my daughter, Kishi and my son-in-law, Cadell left the planet of my birth. The repairs had slowed down, much of the damage repaired. The rest would be up to Deep Ember's tender love and care as she breaths new life into the ashes left behind. Those who we have lost are now also within her beautiful realm and safety. I have not seen war since I was only fifteen years old.

Look at me now.

Soon to be a grandfather, my human wife a grandmother, and my only son an uncle. For now all I can do is prepare Cyncia's next generation of warriors for the final battle that's to come. And that brings me to what's going on right now. With care I took Jun's arm that held her sai knife in it and began showing her a more…effective way of using it in long distance fights.

"It's all in the wrist, Jun. You've got the basics and some experience but you need to get the hand of your accuracy. Do you understand?"I instructed.

"Yes, understood. Last thing I want is to be the empress's personal scratching post again!"huffed Jun.

"Good, because I don't like it when somebody harms a single hair on my cute lil' daughter or my family."I smiled, summoning and pointing one of my dragon swords at Jun's throat playfully.

Jun tensed, nodding quickly and sighed and relief when I let my swords vanish. I flash that classic smirk of mine that my daughter got from me. "That's a good girl."I chuckled. I then glanced up to the twilight sky as I see our ship returning. I know full well on that ship Taruto has brought my beautiful Ichigo, my cute and mischievous Hansuke, Lettuce, Pudding, Anne, and Aura.

~.~.~.~.~

{Ichigo's POV}

Laughter rang all across the room as Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and me sat around the table eating Cyncian sweets and snap apple cider. It's been ages since we've last been together like this. Too bad that Zakuro left with my daughter to be of help. But, I guess it's also a comfort to me knowing that the Grey Wolf Mew Mew was with her. Zakuro was the one that was the calmest out of all of us anyways.

"Oh, and remember that time Ichigo got sick and was chased by Kisshu?"piped up Pudding.

I banged my head on the table at this, "Oh, don't remind me! I swear I was seeing double!"

"Oh, what about that time we teamed with Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu against those guys? Uh, what were they called again?"pondered Lettuce. "Hm, I forget but, wasn't it after that battle you dumped Aoyama and started giving Kisshu a chance?"

"Hey, Kisshu saved my life. Stuff like that can open your eyes. Kisshu loved me for being me, even my flaws. That baka only babied me and was the host to Deep Blue. Wasn't gonna chance that crazed diety having another come back."hissed Ichigo, her cat ears and tail popping out.

"Ichigo?"said Mint.

"Yes?"

"Your cat ears and tail are popping out again."chuckled Mint.

"NYAAA! Not again!"I squealed, trying desperately to get them to vanish like back in our teen years.

We all just laughed at my own Red Data misfortunes.

~.~.~.~.~

{Cadell's POV}

Koyuki Town was really a hustling and bustling lil's town that was carved right into the mountain rocks right down to the houses. It was a place travelers liked to stop to rest and restock on supplies before continuing the long track ahead of them. Merchants were trading and selling goods of all kinds, from blacksmiths to farmers, and from weavers and carvers and so much more. I came down here to this place to get some stuff for Kishi and the rest of us. We just ran out of food this week. Not exactly good considers you've got a bunch of warriors and mother that was with child-my child. I tugged on my hood to hide my face better, Zakuro doing the same as she remained alert as always. We grabbed some foods, some Soarian clothes-which in all honesties looks like something the humans during ancient Rome would wear-and a few herbs.

"Cadell, come over here."whispered Zakuro, pointing out one particular shop.

Curious, I followed after the wolf mew into the small shop. And what do I see? It's full to the brim with stuff for everything from babies to young children. A smirk appears on my face. I think I know what Kishi tried to find last week. She wanted to get stuff for our child that'll be joining us soon. I mouth a thanks to the purplette. She smiles in return as a young female Soarian woman with jade eyes, blue streaked raven hair, and swallow-like arm wings came towards us.

"Hello travelers, my name's Venus of the Swallow Tribe. What brings you to my shop this fine spring day?"introduced Venus.

"Yes, what do you have for a newborn child? My friend here,"Zakuro gestured towards me."His wife is due in a few months but they've been so busy they haven't had the chance to get anything for the kid."

Venus practically squealed in delight. "Congratulations! It's not often the Sky Goddess gives such a priceless gift upon us. Now, come on now, come, don't be shy!"

I squeaked in surprise as the eager Soarian dragged me over to the infant section of the shop. She showed me blankets, toys, clothes, and more stuff then I care to count. I looked through the blankets first. Kishi said she had a strong feeling it'd be a girl, something really couldn't explain or put her finger on. But she knew. I guess it was her RDA at work there. Fire Cats were known to act differently when they kitted, treating the females and males differantly and nesting in different places accordingly depending on the litter. It's weird, but I'm not complaining. Something then catches my eye among the stuffed toys. It was what looked like a small wolf with green eyes and snowy white wings. Zakuro was holding it, her tail twitching.

"Ah, I see you like that plushie of the Wolawk. A winged beast that is said to be sent to bless the new life. It is so rare for one to appear at all to a Soarian child."smiled venus.

"Why's that?"I asked.

"Because they only appear to children that have been touched by the goddess, sir. And when one shows up it is a gift from her to the child. It never leaves his or her's sight for it marks that child's family as it's pack."explained venus.

"I'll take it. It'll be my own personal gift to her."smiled Zakuro.

"And I'll take that blue and green blanket there."I said.

Venus was more than eager to hand us the two items as we gave her the gems. Quickly we left the store only to notice a couple of Steele's soldiers. And the worst of all, a wind blew off the hoods of our cloaks too. _"__Oh shit…"_I thought.

"Oh shit thrice over! Be better run!"growled Zakuro.

"YEAH THINK!"I snarled as the guards started to pursue us through the streets.

"SHUT UP AND TELEPORT US ALREADY!"snapped Zakuro.

Without saying another word I grabbed Zakuro's arm and teleported us out of there faster than you can say "Deep Blue's an idiot". Right into the safety of our hideout, laughing our lungs out once we calmed down from that fright.

"Oh man, did you see the looks on their faces?"I laughed.

"Did I ever! I haven't had this much excitement since my wolf ears and tail popped out on photo shoot on Halloween!"Zakuro howled with laughter.

"We better get inside, they'll be waiting for all this stuff inside."Zakuro nodded in agreement.

We both gathered our barings and picked up our supplies and went inside, straight to the kitchen. Where we found Kishi raiding the fridge, her bushy white, blue tabby tail swaying contently about as the distinct "pop" sound of a bottle opening echoed through the room. "N-Neko-chan!"

Kishi looked up curiously, her feline ears perked in surprise. "Cade-kun, Zakuro-san? When did you get back?"

"Just now, honestly. What are you doing in the fridge, Kishi?"asked Zakuro.

"I was thirsty and Pai left with Drake to do some sparing outside the waterfall."sighed Kishi.

"WHAT! They left you alone again?"I groaned in frustration.

But suddenly the room begins to spin out of the blue and I swear I'm seeing double. Zakuro and Kishi looked concerned as I try and reach for the sink counter. Only for my hand to miss and I felt the cold hard marble floor as darkness swallowed me up into it's embrace. Kishi's desperate cry the last thing to be drowned out.

"CADELL!"


	21. Chapter 20: Hydra Medallion

Kishi: Wah! Something's wrong with Cadell… :'(

Aria: He'll be ok, just you wait and see.

Drake: Aria-sama's right, just let me do my job.

Kishi: Ok….

Aria: Anyways Kishi here hits her 27th week mark near the end of this chapter. So, lets get on with the show, nya~!

* * *

**::Chapter 20::****  
The Hydra Medallion's Mistress**

~.~.~.~

To say I'm scared is an understatement right now. What woman in their sanity wouldn't be if the very man they loved and cared about so much suddenly collapses before her eyes! I haven't been so scared in so long. Like come on, I've got a child coming in about a month, a crazy warhawk is after my head and my medallion, my home has been ravaged by the after effects of battles, and now being stuck in the middle of enemy territory on another planet, and now this!

"Cadell! Please wake up!"I pleaded, ignoring the fact his suffering was echoing through her body and mind. "Zakuro, why won't he wake up?"

Zakuro nervously bit her lower lip as she morphed into her wolf form and cautiously, with ears pressed back she moved over to where I sat by Cadell. With a whimper she sniffed at him nudged him. Her violet wolf eyes drew wide as her own whines grew louder with desperation. She grabbed me by the white silk cloth of my ancient Greek styled white robe. I was worried as to why Zakuro was so desperate to get me away from him. But realization hit me: Cadell caught an illness from this planet that hit as unexpectedly as Earth's own flu.

"Ok, I get it. You're worried that if I catch it too it'll harm Lupina-chan, right?"I asked.

"Woof!"whined Zakuro.

The sound of footsteps soon caught our attention and Zakuro raced out of the kitchen and soon returned with one protesting Soarian Prince being dragged over by his arm-wings. With one Cyniclon medic close behind. But the instant they see my husband passed out on the ground, face flushed, pale as a ghost, and breathing heavily the two raced over. With care Pai took his arms and propped his head against his shoulder. Drake's expression was unreadable as stone as he looked him over.

"He contracted Synle fever."spoke up Drake, locking his eyes with my own hotpink ones.

"Syn what's it?"

"Synle fever. It's an illness my people contract a lot this time of year when the seasons shift from winter to spring. I caught it when I was but a fledgling."

"Can it be treated?"asked Pai.

Drake nodded. "Yes, but we don't have the medicine I need to treat this. People have died from not getting the treatment in time. To put it plainly it's like, in nature to Earth's more potent of flues."

"Y-you mean…oh Deep Ember's Fire!"I groaned, taking a seat in the chair.

The room went silent.

Zakuro and I knew just which kind of flu Drake meant by _potent_. Drake had read up on the history of my mother's planet, the Blue Planet; Earth. One thing he read about was the Spanish Flu that ravaged the world like a plague during one of the world wars. So many had lost their lives to it and now Drake had told her that his world had their own version of that blasted thing! If it was anything like that then we feared for Cadell's life. I watched as Pai teleported out with my beloved warrior and Drake snatched his cloak and raced out the door and took off to who knows where to get the medical ingrediants needed.

I could feel everything he was feeling: his fear, his worry, and his suffering. _"That's it, no more sitting around! He was there for me when I was sick, it's my turn for him now."_I thought, my mind made up. Next thing I knew I was standing on all fores and racing across the halls; my sea of emotions had triggered my failsafe on my Red Data DNA. Once more I was in this Fire Cat form, not that I cared. Cadell could turn be back once he recovered.

So, following his ailing scent I scrambled carefully up the stairs and into the first room on the right. Sure enough, there was Pai and placing a damp cloth on his forehead. With care I prawled into the room and jumped onto the bed, catching Pai's attention.

"I see your failsafe activated again, Lady Kishi. It is for the better until he receives treatment. Drake told me before he left that animals aren't affected by it."said Pai.

"Nya?"

"Yes, you can stay. I know you feel stressed because the phoenix link alerts you to his pain. And stress is the last thing you and your unborn child needs."sighed Pai, giving a reassuring smile. "Besides, I could use the company."

"Mew mrew…"I mewed, nuzzling Cadell's hand.

Pai then gently picked me up into his arms and held me close. "I can't understand you but, this might help." Pai then placed in his ear what looked like to be some kind of Bluetooth headphone or darn close to it, placing me back down by Cadell's sleeping form.

"Can you understand me now?"I asked.

"Yes Kishi, I can. So, why we're waiting why don't I check up on your own condition as well?"I simply nodded my head.

Pai checked me over as promised and during that time Drake had returned with the herbs and was making some kind of elixir. All while we had relocated to the Nayeda Forest on near the lake. During that time Zakuro and I remained in our beast forms, and we still are. I've gotten better at this walking on all fores thing. I head down the ship's decks and jumps up to press the button, opening the door. Once open I race out into the clear and over to the cave where we had set up camp and over to the cot Cadell was on.

"K-Kishi?"rasped Cadell, he was awake.

"Nya nyu!"I squealed in delight, jumping up to his side.

"Hello, Empress."greeted Drake as he cleaned up his handy work.

I mewed in greeting to Drake as I nuzzled up against his now caressing hand. "I scared you, Neko-chan and I'm sorry."

"_**It's ok, Cade-kun. There was always a risk it would happen, but we came anyways. You're a Cyncilon General, I'm an Aura Mew and Deep Ember's Snow Maiden. I don't blame you."**_I answered through my link with Cadell.

Cadell smiled tiredly and propped himself up onto his elbows, flashing a thankful glance at Drake who nodded in return.

"Cadell's gonna be fine now, I gave him the Dusk Elixir. It's working but it'll be a few days until he recovers. Until then, he needs his rest."explained Drake.

"Nya~!"I purred in glee.

Cadell then carefully pulled me close and kissed me on the head, turning back into my regular self. Happily, I embraced him with my heart full of relief. "You have no idea how much I feared for you."I whimpered. Cadell looked at me with a dumbfounded expression before it softened into fondness as he held me close. His strong hands stroking through my snow-kissed hair.

"Today's your 27th week isn't it, Kishi?"asked Zakuro from outside the cave.

"Oh yeah! It's May 23 today."I noted.

"Yes, you're almost seven months now. Which is why I sent Pai to locate the local healer in Springrain Town. She's a childhood friend of mine and is the one who has the last medallion. She'll check out your child for you since Pai can't."said Drake.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, that's why Pai sent me back here."said Zakuro. "Ella of the Heron Clan has agreed to meet with us."

"What about Cadell?"I asked.

"He'll be up and about by tomorrow if he gets his rest."I got the message right then and there.

I got off and went out of the cave to let him get some more sleep and with Drake I joined Zakuro outside.

~.~.~.~.~

{Springrain Town, May 24; Dawn}

"This way."

I keep my head low and hidden in my cloak, as did Cadell as we followed Pai and Drake. Zakuro was staying in the shadows in the form of the Wohawk, Soarilia's winged wolf. Carefully we snuck through the streets towards our destination. It didn't take long to reach the clinic of the town healer.

"Ella? Ella Bluewing of the Heron Clan?"called out Drake softly.

"Drake Hikari of the Owl Clan?"came a strong, defiant voice of a young Soarian woman.

"Yes, it's me. Can you come out already, none of Steele's lackies followed me. It's just me and the Cyniclons and the Cyniclon Empress and Emperor with me."replied Drake.

Cautiously, a young pretty blue, black streaked hair woman with sapphire eyes came out from the room next to us. Her Soarian robes were white, trimmed with blue. Her wings were like that of a blue heron, beautiful and delicate like her petite frame. A pearl headdress with a ruby graced her head and on her arms were they breeze-like blue ribbons tattoos. Her feet bared the same ancient Roman styled sandals and on her ankle was two gold anklets. She smelt strongly of herbs and satin. She smiled and quickly ushered us into the basement and into this secret room.

"Forgive my haste, M'Lady and M'Lord. But Steele's men prawl those very streets daily. I can't even get the privacy to treat my patients anymore."huffed Ella, being quick to light the candles.

"Please, call me Kishi and this is my husband, Cadell and -to-read over there is my cousin, Pai. And you must be Ella, that girl Drake told us about."I simply stated.

"Yes, I am. Pai came to me yesterday and told me everything. You beat Steele to the medallions of our goddess's temple, good work. I guess you just need my Hydra Medallion now, yes?"smirked Ella.

"Yes, then I can fetch my ancestor's sacred sword and take back my birthright from that traitor."growled Drake as he watched Ella move over to my side.

"I don't like him anymore than you my old friend, he killed my father to gain the rank of General. He's always been power hungry that brat. But let me do my work here first!"snapped Ella.

Drake instantly flinched, hands up in surrender at the bluette. Ella huffed and turned her attention back to me as her hands started to glow. With care she placed it on my current large stomach and closed her eyes for but a few minutes. A smile spread on Ella's face as she removed her hand and looked at each of our curious faces.

"This child, she's a strong one and a real energetic one already. Healthy too, the goddess has truly blessed this new life inside you Lady Kishi."purred Ella.

"D-did you just…?"

"Did she just say…?"

I soon got this smug look on my face at all but Ella and Cadell. Even Cadell was tickled pink as he started laughing. I had been right all along; my child's a girl. Sure, only a quarter human, but still. But Pai and the others had been doubtful. The Fire Cat queen in me had not, and was screaming at me for some where safe and full with torches. The Fire Cat wanted the lower regions of the Cyncian temples. I remember my grandmother telling me about this. That the Fire Cats would nest outside the temples if their litter was dominantly male, and inside the heart of the temples if it was dominantly female.

"You heard her, it's a girl! I told you so Pai, nya nya~!"I hissed, my cat ears and tail popping out.

Ella glanced at me in curiousity at my two new features as Pai held up his hands in surrender. "What curious features. You have a bushy tail and ears."

"That is because she was part of a project called Aura Mew, and Deep Ember touched that part of her DNA. She is also Deep Ember's sacred Snow Maiden."said Pai.

"Ah, I see. Your goddess touched your empress and blessed her with great powers and saved you. We too have an ancient prophecy from the Sky Goddess. I believe it is happening right now as we speak."said Ella.

"What kind of prophecy?"asked Pai.

"Simply that a band of warriors would seek out the medallions and unlock the Fangs of Heaven, awakening our goddess from her slumber of her mortal form. And she'd smite the one who brings ruin."explained Ella, eyes locked on me for some reason. "And that she will once more bring about a time of great peace."

Ella ten went over to a simple stone table with a jade jewellery box and took out a simple necklace from its hiding place. Holding it by the silver chain she let a crystal medallion with a Hydra drop into full view. At long last we had the final key.

"I believe this is what you wanted Drake? Then I want a trade."smirked Ella.

Drake scowled at this, "What kind of trade Ella?"

"I give you the medallion but you must first count me in on kicking Steele's buzzard butt off of your father's throne, I get named the new royal medic, and my clan gets rights to the council."purred Ella.

Drake sneered at the idea she just offered. "You drive a hard bargan, Daughter of Emily Bluewing of the Heron Clan. But it isn't unreasonable either."

"Is that really wise, Drake?"I asked.

"The Heron Clan have been healers, trackers, and advisors to my family for centuries until my father's murder by Steele's bloody wings. Ella is my childhood friend and the current head of the Heron Clan."informed Drake. "So, I accept her terms and in return she must give the medallion and sanctuary and aid."

"I agree to your terms Prince Drake Hikari of the Owl Clan, the one and true ruler of our world."smirked Ella, fluffing her wings.

Just then though I heard Zakuro's howl of warning. "Oh shit…"

The soldiers of General Steele had found out where we were…


	22. Chapter 21: Heron's Sancuary

Aria: Holy cow! We got the final medallion, yay~!

Kishi: Are we ever gonna be going home?

Deep Ember: Sorry, but we got work to do sweetheart.

Kishi: EEK! When did Deep Ember get here?

Deep Ember: Just now.

Aria: Anyways, this chapter's a doozy people! Kishi hits her 7th month and week 30. Which means you've only got 5 weeks left there Kishi.

Kishi: I don't know if I show jump for joy, freak out, or both. T.T

Deep Ember: Oh you'll do just fine, no need to fear. So just enjoy yourself, then you can scream your lungs out.

Kishi: *gulp*

Aria: Oh stop teasing her already Deep Ember! Lets get on with the chapter, Aria out.

* * *

**::Chapter 21::****  
Heron's Sanctuary**

**~.~.~.~**

"Hiiiiyyyaaa!"

Thud.

Bang.

Crash.

Down went the guards that were blocking our escape route from Ella's clinic. And all of it had been done by Ella herself. Note to self: don't piss her off what so ever! So we keep running, er, as fast as I'm able to right now anyways. Until we reached the forest brush up ahead. Ella let loose this loud screech of a heron and like an angry swarm of bees members of her clan came running and swooping in.

We pass with flying colors.

The guards…not so much I am afraid to say. Oh wait, no I'm not! It was funny watching them squirm and argue with Ella's warriors. Quietly, and with care she lead us underground through a series of tunnels until we found ourselves out in a beautiful water village built on top of a lake. Everywhere I looked laughter of heron, stork, and crane Soarians filled the air as they hustled and bustled around. Merchants sold their priceless inventory, fisherman bringing in the oddest catches I've ever seen that were as long and as big as me, warriors and healers teaching new generations of fighters and healers, and in just in general it was a friendly and lively village.

"Well, welcome to the Heron Clan's Lornar Village guys."said Ella.

"It's amazing! It's like looking at a city in Italy back on Earth."said Zakuro in astonishment.

"Indeed, I've heard that Soarilia had beautiful places like this but I never thought we'd be fortunate enough to witness it."agreed Pai, Cadell and I nodding in agreement.

"I haven't been here since we were but chicks, Ella. You lil' rascal, you've enlarged Lornar from a small fishing village into a hustling and bustling fishing and trading post town while I was gone!"laughed Drake.

"Yep~! Papa wanted it to be a trading post town for a long time. I just full filled his final wishes, that's all. But you'll be safe here. You'll stay in the house of the main branch of the clan."said Ella as she lead them towards the large villa at the other end of the village.

"Welcome back Lady Ella!"

"Long live Prince Drake! Long live the Owl Clan!"

Those were the greetings and cries we heard all along the way and it made a single fact clear: the people truly loved Drake and Ella here. Just like on Cyncia the people loved me, my friends, my family, and my husband. It made me feel homesick and thoughts of my father, mother, little brother, cousins, and my friends to surface. What were they up to, I wonder?

* * *

Kisshu, Hansuke, and Ichigo sneezed.

Causing hansuke to teleport and reappear and fall right on top of his father and for a pair of Siberian tiger ears and tail to appear. "Nya? Mama, Papa, why do I have tiger ears and a tail?"

Ichigo facepalmed as her own feline ears and tail popped out.

"Oh boy, round two here we go, eh Koneko-chan?"chuckled Kisshu.

"KISSHU!"hissed Ichigo in irraition.

* * *

I groaned as I awoke that morning, tired as heck. I honestly can't believe it has been seven months and one week. It'd been that long already, it was crazy in honesties. Since reaching here Ella had pulled me aside and told me I'm too close to my due date to be moved around all over the place. It wasn't healthy for me or my soon-to-be daughter. _"__**Cadell?"**_

"…_**Yes, Neko-chan?"**_

"_**How is your guys' training going?"**_

"_**Coming along, but it's no fun not having you nearby."**_

"_**Well, it's no picnic in Crystal Woods either on my end! Ugh, I'm feeling huge here!"**_

"_**You don't have much longer to wait for Lupina-chan, just four more weeks to go."**_

I sighed as I cut off the telepathy with my husband, I knew he was a bit concerned and a bit scared. But I can sense the strongest feelings he had was him being protective of us. So, I can't help but smile as I caressed the wedding ring on my ring finger. My elfin ears twitched as curtain doors were pulled aside as Ella walked in.

"Hello, Kishi. How you feeling today?"asked Ella with a smile, passing me a cup of tea she just poured from my kettle.

"Tired and bored out of my mind."I pouted as I accepted the cup.

"I don't have any chicks of my own, but I have delivered more than I care to count. Plus, Pai will be helping in this as will Zakuro."said Ella.

"Th-thanks…honestly I'm scared. So far, Pai's been right about this. If that is the case I'll have her in four weeks time Ella. I-I-"

"You don't know if you can raise your daughter the right way?"I gawked for Ella just spoke my mind.

"Y-yeah…how the heck did you know?"I stuttered, blushing.

Ella smiled comfortingly, "Your fear is a common fear all new parents get. It's ok to be scared, that's what courage is. Just saying, 'To heck with it!' and jump in head first even though your terrified out of your flight feathers. I sware on the Sky Goddess that nothing shall happen to you. How many more times would you like me to repeat myself?"

I gave a cheeky smirk and chuckled before gulping down the tea. Ella in turn gave a goofy, vampire grin. Ella always had this charm about her that could lift your spirits, as I've found out. I could do this…it would hurt like heck, but I could do this when it came time for Lupina to join us.

No doubts were left in my mind.

* * *

{Cadell's POV}

I was up early that dawn polishing my Kitsune Swords and packing my supplies with Drake and Pai. Today we would head out to the Temple of The Dragon with the medallions. Kishi was of course, Kishi-she didn't give up her medallion without a fight. Er, a verbal fight but still a fight nonetheless! Oh well, I don't love her any less for her stubborn streaks. She's also been cooped up in our guest room for Deep Ember knows how long. I'd be cranky too if that happened to me if our roles were reversed.

"Are you ready, Cadell?"asked Pai softly.

I glanced over with my sun-kissed eyes with a neutral expression on my face. I then got up and off of the sofa and over to where my wife laid snuggled up with the plushie Zakuro and I got her. Her ivory skin and snow white hair still the true essence of elegance. With care I brushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her cute little elfin ears. A soft smile spread over her face, her Fire Cat part of herself just loving the caress of my hand. A tender smile of my own appeared as Pai continued to eye me as I pecked Kishi on the cheek.

"Sometime today would be nice, M'Lord."said Pai patiently, but quietly.

"I'm coming, Pai. I had just wanted to say farewell to Neko-chan before I have to leave her for the temple. I-I'm just anxious and nervous about leaving her when she's _this_ close to her due date."I replied in a hushed tone, grabbing my things and joined Pai outside.

"I know, but we'll be back long before July 20th."said Pai as they were joined by Drake.

"It doesn't mean it makes things any more easier, Pai…"I grumbled.

"You're worried and scared for your mate, that's natural with a chick on the way. But right now just relax and get your mind on the task at hand. The sooner you do that, the sooner we get back here without Steele knowing a feather's worth that we are in Ella's territory."said Drake quickly, patting me on the shoulder.

I gave a small, defeated sigh as I followed after them into the night sky. How the heck did I let Pai and Drake talk me into going with them last night! I just hope nothing insane happens while we're away….


	23. Chapter 22: You Reckless Idiots!

Aria: Oh, how exciting! The countdown to Kishi's child arriving has begun!

Deep Ember: Yep, this chapter is my dear Kishi's 31st and 32nd week marks, you know what that means!

Kishi: Oh goody, screaming my lungs out here I come in two weeks…

Aria: Yep, but Lupina's gonna show up soon too. And with it, we draw closer to the end of the story and the surprise of a life time.

Kishi: What's bigger than me having Lupina?

Aria: *gets mad scientist smile and laughs*

Cadell: Oh shit…Aria-sama laughing like that always means we characters suffer! WHY! T.T

Aria: On with the next chapter, fellow Mew Mews. Aria out!

* * *

**::Chapter 22::**

**You Reckless Idiots!**

**~.~.~.~**

{Cadell's POV}

I looked around as we moved through the ruins of marble and cobblestone temple of what Drake has told us was the most sacred and prized places in all of Soaria. The Dragon's Temple. Everywhere we looked we saw the legend how Drake's people came to be what they are. Statues of a fiery dragon with feathery wings dotted at every turn and dead end of this place.

"Fasinating, truly amazing! Just what do these runes and paintings say?"asked Pai, admiring on particularly merial.

"Oh, these old things? Well, my father says these speak of our history. But the one you are looking at speaks of the Dragon's Rebirth."said Drake, shining some light with his torch.

"Dragon's Rebirth?"I echoed, suddenly curious.

"Yes, it's a cycle as old as our race. Dragona must select a young maiden every 100 centuries and that maiden, with a heart so pure and gentle, is reborn as Dragona. While the old one vanishes from existence."said Drake.

"That sounds a lot like Deep Ember's Reicarnation Cycle."said Pai.

Drake gave an amused chirp, his arm-wings' snow white owl feather ruffled in amusement. "Yes, both our planet's deities are similar it would seem. Well, let's move on then. The Medallion Chamber is straight ahead."

Pai and I gave a nod and hurried on after the exiled prince down the hall and into a vast, wide open chamber that was mostly taken over by the very forest this temple was hidden in. And on a wall was the strange symbol that looked like a dragon maybe? I had no clue. But the gold orb in the claws bared these indents that would fits…the medallions!

"No way…"I said in shock.

"Yes way. Now, give me yours and Lady Kishi's medallions."said Drake.

I give a nod and took my Kitsune Medallion and my wife's Phoenix Medallion from around my neck. Then gave them to Drake as he took the remaining ones from around his own neck. Then Drake went over to the gold orb and placed them each in one at a time until only the Dragon Medallion remained. With care he took the Dragon Medallion and placed the gem right into the dragon's eye, unleashing a brilliant rainbow light. Forcing us to shield our eyes from it as the sound of stone grinding against stone sounded in our sensitive Cyniclon and Soarian ears.

The light soon faded to reveal a small chamber. We stared at what had been caged inside with astonishment: a sword. An elegant, slender long sword with a snow white dragon for the hilt while the blade was crystal clear; as beautiful as a priceless gem but as deadly as an owl's talons. Drake went inside and took the sword from it's stand and the brilliant white scabbard trimmed with gold leafing and sheathed it.

"A sword made from Dragona's feather…the only one of it's kind. So this is what father said was my inheritance."whispered Drake.

That was when a brilliant flash of light shot towards Drake's hand as the medallions vanished and reappeared in his hand to form a simple crystal pendant with a dragon and a phoenix in Yin Yang formation. I recall Zakuro telling me it meant simply this back on Earth: Rebirth & Power. Drake hands the medallion to me and fastens the sword to his belt and we leave the chamber to leave the temple. But when we enter the forest once more we're greeted by none other then Steele and his men.

"Well, well, if it isn't the exiled royal brat and the two Cyclons."

~.~.~.~.~

{Kishi's POV}

I can't believe them!

They just up and left me here without telling me! To say I'm angry is an understatement, honestly. Cadell should have told me. It's been two weeks since they left after all! Ella doesn't blame me for how I feel as well for the fact I feel very, well, awkward right now since I'm almost on my last month of this blast thing. Again I'll be honest…I'm scared about what is to come. But Ella and many others of the Heron Clan's mothers have said it was normal and not to worry so much.

"Kishi? Can I come in?"came the voice of Ella.

"Sure, I was getting bored anyways. I could use the company."I called from where I sat at my window seat. Ella walked in with a couple cups of drago berry tea and handed one to me before taking a seat beside me. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Drago Berries are great for calming the nervous tension expecting woman like you get before the chick arrives."smiled Ella.

"Yeah, j-just the nerves."I agreed with a small smile. "But, just how did you and Drake meet anyways?"

"Well, it was before Dragona granted us both our wings. I was but a little girl working as an aid in the royal family's kitchen, helping my Mama make the pastries. Oh, and Drake he was a real mischief maker! Always pulling pranks and charming the ladies."chuckled Ella.

"Seriously?"I gaped in disbelief.

"Seriously. Drake often would sneak into the kitchen for pastries when his parents weren't looking. In time he and I became close friends. As we grew older I discovered that I had a talent as a healer one day when I mended Drake's injuries after he broke his wing. His father was impressed and sent me to train under the family's head healer. While Drake found he had a knack for relics and reading runes."said Ella. "What about you, M'Lady? How did you meet Cadell?"

"M-me!"I squeaked, blushing redder then Rose's rose-kissed hair, causing me cat ears and tail appearing. "I first met him when he…stole a kiss from me."

"He did that!"laughed Ella.

"Yeah, before Cadell, nobody wouldn't so much as look at me because of my ears, white hair, pink cat-like eyes, and ghostly pale skin. So when it happened I was tickled pink. I met him again at the carnival that came into town back when I still lived on Earth. I met with in secret at night after that but the night of the Christmas party at Café Mew Mew, Cadell and I were discovered and he was attacked by my father and badly hurt. I never forgave my father for that and ran away from home to search for him. We ended up gaining the Phoenix Link, a blessing from Deep Ember herself. He and I defeated Deep Blue for good together. And well, here we are now."I said with fondness, recalling the Blue War.

But a sudden shot of pain shot up from my body, feeling like a sword had slashed me multiple times. Which turned my mind into overdrive: Cadell, somebody hurt him! Ella looks at me in worry as tears slide down my face.

"Wh-what's wrong?"stuttered Ella.

"Cadell…he's hurt, badly!"I whimpered, startling Ella.

Before long the doors slam open again and in walks Pai, supporting Drake and Cadell. Both covered in various cuts, grazes, and slashes. I race over in fright to Cadell's side as Pai sets them both down on a bed and Ella left the room with Pai for supplies, explaining things to her.

"What in Deep Ember happened to you two!"I growled.

"Steele, he found us and ambushed us."groaned Drake.

"We barely escaped."rasped Cadell as Ella and Pai returned and got to work on both of them.

"BAKA! Baka, baka baka baka!"I yelled hitting Cadell with my fists until my tears started flowing. "Cade-kun you left, you left without so much as a word and then you go and get yourself hurt! DO YOU HAVE ANY DAMN IDEA HOW WORRIED SICK AND SCARED I WAS!"

"Neko-chan…"whispered Cadell in concern but was caught off guard to hug him like her life depended on it.

Cadell gave a sad smile as he just held her, letting the Cheetah Mew cry her heart out. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."soothed the purplette.

"Promise?"sobbed Kishi.

"Promise"

{To Be Continued….}


	24. Chapter 23: The Child Part I

Aria: *evil laugh*

Kishi: Uh oh, she's at it again…that means pain for somebody.

Ella: Yeah, you Kishi.

Kishi & Cadell: *pales*

Aria: Maybe Ella's right, maybe she isn't. But anyways this is Kishi's last week expecting. You know what that means.

Kishi: Me facing a lot of pain and Cadell feeling it due to the Phoenix link… T.T

Aria: Quit your whining Kishi and lets get on with the next chapter. For we draw closer to the finale!

* * *

**::Chapter 23::**

**The Child Part I**

**~.~.~.~**

_It's dark._

_Everything burns in a vivid white fire._

_Burn._

_Everything's burning without rest or mercy!_

_I feel nothing but anger and pain._

_Nothing but pain…_

{Kishi's POV}

I burst awake late that night screaming from the nightmare and alerting Cadell as he bolts awake in shock. It had been about two weeks since Ella's clan decided to move us into their secret underground city below their village. Drake and Cadell's wounds were almost entirely healed too. Cadell whispered hushed, soothing words as he held me close in an effort to calm me down. I was due any day now but Pai had no clue when it would happen or if it was this month that was the last one at all.

"Shhh, it's ok Neko-chan. Nobody will get us down here."soothed cadell.

"I-I know but I keep having that same nightmare and it's bothering me more then it should."I whimpered.

"Try and think of something else, alright? Drake's looking for the blue prints for the castle as we speak."said Cadell.

"Y-you're going to leave again aren't you?"I asked, looking away.

"With you due to go into labour at any time? No way no how Kishi! They'd have to knock me out to even drag me away from you now. So, just get some sleep. Deep Ember knows you'll need it."whispered Cadell, caressing my face and removing a stray hair from my face.

I gave a nod and start to drift back off into slumber.

~.~.~.~.~

"Again."

Hansuke gave annoyed growl and charged at his mother again while his tiger ears and tail twitched. It had been a few months since his older sister left for Drake's home planet. And during that entire time the young boy had discovered his Mew Mew powers by mistake. Since then he had been placed under constant training by his mother and Mint while the others continued to finish up the repairs.

Ichigo easily dodged by jumping with her feline reflexes. "Nice try Hansuke-kun, now again!"

"Ok Kaa-chan, nya~!"

~.~.~.~.~

Steele gave a smirk as he sent his soldier away after hearing the news. It was frustrating, he almost had that blasted brat and the sacred treasure! But now he knew just where the prince and the Cyclon Empress was hiding. Oh yes, this time he would succeed.

"Just you wait Drake, your efforts will be proved futile."laughed Steele sinisterly.

~.~.~.~.~

{Cadell's POV}

"Ok, I think that's enough for today."panted Drake.

"Agreed."I said as we both shealthed our swords.

Zakuro came over with some towels and we both more then happy to take them to dry the sweat from our hair. I had been severely anxious and nervous. Kishi was due any day now and Ella had made a run to the clinic to prepare for it a few hours ago.

"Still nervous, Cadell?"asked Zakuro, her wolf ears perked.

"Yeah, and so is my wife."I answered, walking over to the shade of a tree where my wife had fallen asleep under.

"I don't blame or envy you Cadell on that one"said Drake. "Well, I better get going."

I was suddenly curious until I realized something, "You found a way in without Steele knowing, didn't you?"

Drake gave a nod just as Ella walked over to join us and left the room. It was dead clear what he intended to do in my mind. He was going to take a head start then wait for us to join him. Drake gave a few reassuring words to Ella then vanished from sight to go to the surface.

"How's the young Empress?"asked Ella.

"She's fine, just sleeping since she had trouble sleeping the other night."said Zakuro.

That was when I noticed Kishi bolt awake in surprise and I instantly felt the sharp pain in my waist and stomach. "K-Kishi is she…?"

"Yes!"growled Kishi, eyes glazed with fear and pain.

"What's the matter!"demanded Zakuro.

"It's Kishi, the baby's coming!"


	25. Chapter 24: I Am Deep Opal

A/N: I really hate to do this to you guys but this story has lost all my drive and interest so this will be the last chapter, I'm sorry. But enjoy.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

**::Conclusion::  
****I Am Deep Opal!**

~.~.~

So many things have happened. After I gave birth to Lupina, Steele caught Cadell and Drake and then threatened my daughter's life. But Zakuro came in time to rescue her but I agreed to go quietly. Soon, battles raged all around the capital city of Dlaire. As for me? I ended up being tortured before the eyes of my husband and the rightful Soarian prince.

Then Deep Ember, for the first time in years spoke with me, telling me the true meaning of the Snow Maiden. I was to take her place as the deity of the Soarians and Cynicons. Now that was a shock, but not as shocking as when she and I merged as a single entity: Deep Fire; A vision of pure beauty and danger with snow white wings and a gown as white as snow and hair the color of blazing copper and eyes of gold.

The battle for Soarilia took a huge swift with me killing Steele. Unfortunately, after we all recovered I had to leave, permently taking Deep Ember's place as Deep Opal. It broke both mine and Cadell's hearts…but I had to. And now the truth of Dragona actually being Deep Ember came to pass. I have stepped through the fire and survived and have been reborn.

And I shall watch over them always, always watching…

"**Yes, I shall always being watching over you my sweet child."**


End file.
